


Knight Time in the Realm (1/2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A BDSM Alternate Universe Fantasy. Kings, palaces, and handsome soldiers for hire. Fun and very smutty.





	Knight Time in the Realm (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Knight Time in the Realm by DiAnn

Author: DiAnn  
Title: Knight Time in the Realm  
Feedback:   
Webpage: http://discipline.tvheaven.com//diann/diann.html  
TotalParts: 11  
Status: WIP  
Pairing: M/Sk/K/Sc  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Through Season 6  
Series: Knight Time in the Realm #1  
Summary: A BDSM Alternate Universe Fantasy. Kings, palaces, and handsome soldiers for hire. Fun and very smutty.  
Warnings: Primarily Mulder/Skinner but involves Krycek and Scully as story progresses.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.

* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 1  
By: DiAnn

Sir Walter Skinner lay back against the sun warmed wood of the old rail fence as he enjoyed his noonday meal of brown bread and cheese. It was a truly glorious day. The sky was the most vivid shade of blue and the air fresh with the promise of spring. It was a welcome respite for a man who had spent most of his years on the fields of battle. The smell and taste of death his whole world for months on end.

His great black war horse stood nearby, nibbling on the tender grass. It was a magnificent and proud animal. A noble beast for a noble warrior. Both of whom would benefit greatly from a quieter life.

He had traveled far but his journey was almost completed. He was less than an hour's ride from the castle but he had felt the need to stop and refresh himself. To think, and to once again assure himself that he was making the right decision. A decision that would change his life forever.

It had surprised and saddened the men who served under his command when he had accepted the King's offer of a position at the palace. They had assumed that he would, one day, die in battle as was befitting a soldier and leader of his stature. But Sir Walter was tired. He was approaching his thirty-fifth year and had no home or loved ones. There had to be more to be had than the loneliness of a soldier's life. Let the younger men fight the battles. 

Sir Walter had found himself uneasy and restless, of mind and body, lately. He was not a man who believed in superstition or premonition, but if he were, he would say he was being called to his destiny. Driven toward what he did not know. But there was a burning ache and need inside him. He had to find something that would fill that void. He only hoped he would recognize it when it appeared, and that it would of a soothing and peaceful nature.

Sir Walter finished off the last of his meal and stretched his muscular arms above his head. It was time to finish his journey . . . and find his destiny.

Just as he prepared to rise from his resting place, he heard the thunder of approaching hooves. He had no time to move before the shadow of a giant horse sailed over him, missing his extended legs by a mere hair's breath.

The out of control animal screamed with fear as it plunged headlong toward the resting war horse. Sir Walter saw the rider pull hard on the reins and turn the horse at the last minute. The abrupt action sending both the rider and his animal crashing down onto the hard ground. 

The magnificent horse scrambled to its feet, with a high pitched cry of personal outrage, it thundered off into the forest. There was little doubt it would find its bed long before its hapless rider, who now lay in a lifeless heap on the ground.

Sir Walter ran to the downed rider. Skinner turned the thin figure over and gasped. It was a boy, and a very beautiful boy at that. Sir Walter reached down and gently pushed aside the dark hair from the boy's face. He lowered his head and heard gentle breath coming from those luscious lips. Thank goodness. It would be a shame to watch such a one as this die.

The boy was dressed in peasant rags but was much cleaner than would be expected of a common serf. Very strange. Sir Walter ran a finger down one high cheekbone and over the particularly tempting bottom lip. Here was a beauty, to be sure.

Wide hazel eyes popped open, stared in shock at the giant man leaning over him, and then the eyes changed color and began to shoot sparks of angry green fire in Skinner's direction.

"Unhand me, you big oaf." The boy struggled to sit up but grabbed his head in pain only to fall back to the ground, groaning miserably.

"Better lay still, boy. You've taken a bump on the head. Did you steal that horse?"

"Steal . . . Of course I didn't steal the horse. I . . . I was . . . never mind, it's none of your business anyway." 

The boy fought his way to a sitting position, moaning and holding his head. 

"What did you do with to horse?"

"It would be more a question of what <you> did to your horse. Were you even trying to watch where you were going with that poor beast?"

The boy stood on trembling legs and looked around for the missing animal. "You were in my way! Where is he anyway?"

"Long gone. Probably back with his rightful owner by now."

"Shit!" The boy stomped his foot on the ground. "I was late as it was." 

"And reckless, if you ask me." Sir Walter was finding himself becoming angry with this impudent youth. "So you think that your arrival somewhere, to no doubt tumble some pretty milk maid, was worth the possible loss of your master's horse, boy?"

"It wasn't . . . Oh, why am I even talking to you. And I'm not a boy, I'll be twenty come the harvest time." 

The knight eyed him skeptically, "Yeah right, kid." 

The boy glared at him, then looked around in frustration, realizing that he was truly stranded without a means of getting home. Skinner laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Is you village nearby? Were you to ask nicely, I might be persuaded to take you to your home."

"No! I mean . . . I'll take your horse! I'll send someone back for you!"

"I think not!"

"Well, I think <so>." The boy made to mount Skinner's horse only to be pulled back to the ground by a rough callused hand. 

"You know, brat, you show little enough remorse for what you did today but now you intend to steal my horse as well. I think you are in need of a good lesson, and I am just the man who can give it to you."

Skinner hauled the more slender man with him as he sat himself down on a nearby stump pulling the boy face down across his lap. He quickly pulled down the ill fitting leggings, baring the young man's backside. The sound of a strong hand striking naked flesh echoed off the surrounding trees.

"Ouch! Let me up, you big buffoon. Or I'll . . . I'll . . . "

The large hand landed again on the exposed butt. "You'll what, Brat? Tell your master? I would think he'll give you more of the same or worse once he finds out about the loss of his fine horse."

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Stop! I command you to stop! Ohh-h-h-h!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Oh you command me, do you? I think your pretty face has garnered you too many favors in the past. It would appear that this sore backside is long over due."

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ouch! Oh! Please, I beg you stop!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! 

Skinner laughed, "That's more like it! Now that I've had a good look at this exceptional ass of yours, I think perhaps you weren't hurrying to please a plump maid but to pleasure your master. If that be true, then this will no doubt be your only penance for your foolhardy actions today. No man would bother to smack this when there are so many more interesting things to be done with it."

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Please...please sir, let me up. Ouch! Ah-h-h-h! I'm sorry!"

Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Now there's the right word, My Fine Boy." Smack! "Up you go."

The boy clamored to his feet, rubbing frantically at his abused backside, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

Skinner just stood and stared. He felt something in his chest swell, his mind in turmoil. The knight <could not> take his eyes off this common peasant boy. A boy who had almost killed him, threatened to steal his own war horse and challenged his authority with every word out of that pretty mouth. But, a peasant boy so damned beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. A demon's spawn to be sure, beguiling and bedeviling.

Skinner, by sheer will alone, forced himself to move. He mounted his great beast of a horse and reached an arm down to the boy, "Come on. I'll take you with me to the palace, unless you've changed your mind about telling me where you live. Do you have a name?"

"I . . . I . . . the palace will be fine . . . well, near there anyway. And you don't need to know my name."

"Well then I guess <Peasant Boy> will have to do." Skinner threw back his head and laughed. "You're a real handful aren't you, my little peasant boy?"

"Some do say that." 

The boy allowed himself to be lifted up and seated in front of the hard body of his self appointed savior. He was surprised how safe and secure he felt with the man's arms wrapped tightly around him. They started off for the Royal Palace, riding in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts . . . and despair. Sir Walter was very taken with the young man in his arms. He was a wild thing and would be no end of trouble. But there was something about the youth that made Skinner's blood run hot. And that hadn't happened for a very long time. Much too long.

"Why were you riding that poor beast so hard, Brat?"

The young man shivered at the warm breath that caressed his ear. He had never been so effected by the nearness of a man before. The sensation was almost identical to that tingly feeling he often got when being pursued by a beautiful woman. Very strange indeed, to feel that way for a man.

"Just as I told you. I was late. My father told me to be home in time for the evening meal and I stayed too long at the caves."

"Caves?"

Mulder pointed behind him. "Over there. It's where the blood suckers live. They're capable of turning themselves into winged bats. They eat the flesh of humans and nothing more. It is said that they come out only at night but I have reason to believe that . . . "

The boy realized that the horse had stopped in the middle of the road. He turned his head to look at the man who sat behind him. "Is something wrong?"

"You're daft! That's why you aren't out working the cattle or tilling the soil like any other peasant boy. Or at the very least warming some rich land owner's bed. You're crazy! I should have known that anyone as pretty as you would not be allowed to just run amuck as you were doing. And to think I planned to ask the King for you. I knew it was too good to be true."

"As . . . ask the King! You can't . . . And I'm not crazy! There are more things under the heavens than small minded men like you could ever imagine. Let me down!"

"Just sit still. We're approaching the castle gates. I'm sure someone will take care of you there."

"I said, let me down! I can't . . . can't go into the castle with you!"

"Ah, been banned have you? I'm not surprised. All right Boy, I'll not turn you over to the castle guards but I suggest you not steal any more horses. I won't protect you next time."

"There won't be a next time. I plan to never lay eyes on you again."

* * *  
The Realm of Meridiem   
Royal Palace 

The King sat patiently at the front of the great dining hall. Many of his loyal court were seated around him. All heads turned as the trumpets heralded the entrance of an imposing man to the hall. Upon reaching the King, the handsome warrior knight bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, Sir Walter Skinner at your service."

"Thank you, Sir Walter. I am most pleased to have you in my palace. Your services are sorely needed here. Come Sir Walter, join me at table. I have much to discuss with you."

As Sir Walter seated himself to the left of the King, a great number of pages and serving girls sprang into action, pouring wine and arranging huge platters and bowls of rich, tasty foods.

The King called forth one of his royal guard, "Has my son returned to the palace, Sir Reginald?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was . . . uh . . . discovered sneaking in by way of the southern moat door again, Sire. He is being dressed and will join you shortly."

Skinner turned to the obviously irritated king, "Your son, your Majesty? I was unaware that you had an heir."

"Yes, my only living child. Born to us rather late in life. He is why I have asked you to leave your commission and join me here at the palace, Sir Walter. He is the future king and needs to learn the ways of discipline and leadership. He is quite brilliant but headstrong with strange ideas that he has picked up from reading too many books. I should never have allowed the monks to tutor him but it is too late for those regrets now. I need you to make a king of my wild and rebellious son, Sir Walter."

Sir Walter opened his mouth to explain that he had very little knowledge of children, when a disturbance at the entrance caught his attention.

"Stop pushing me! I've suffered your scrubbing and am wearing this uncomfortable clothing, the least you can do is allow me to enter the dining hall without the blasting of that infernal trumpet. My father is, I assure you, well aware of who I am without a formal announcement."

Sir Walter's breath caught in his throat. It was the pretty peasant boy. Only this time he was dressed in satin and lace and was lacking the extra layer of dirt he had picked up from his fall in the forest. The knight had been unprepared for this. As a peasant, the boy was beautiful. As a prince he was spectacular. Sir Walter felt his shaft grow hard with desire and was grateful that his lap was well hidden from prying eyes.

The king glared at his offspring, "Fox, you are late again."

"Please, Father, must you use that hated name. I prefer to be called Mulder. It is, after all, our name and no one else is using it."

"The House of Mulder has ruled Meridiem for five hundred years and not once, in all that time, has there been a King Mulder. Fox is an honored ancestral name and you should be proud to . . . "

Mulder lost track of his father's words as he looked at the smirking man seated to the king's left. Oh shit! What was he doing here? Very few of those visiting the palace were actually allowed to see the king, let along take his meal in the royal dining hall. Just Mulder's luck. His butt was still sore and here sat the man responsible, drinking wine and conversing with his father.

"Are you even listing to me, Fox?" The king blustered. "Never mind, get up here and take your place next to me. I have someone I want you to meet." 

Mulder took his seat to his father's right without looking at Sir Walter.

"Fox, this is Sir Walter Skinner. He will be your new military instructor and royal counsel."

Mulder choked on his first sip of wine. A page rushed forward to pound his young prince on his back. 

"I don't need a military instructor! Especially not him!"

Sir Walter slipped into the conversation, "Prince Fox and I met earlier this afternoon in the forest, Your Highness. He was thrown from his horse and required the use of my good right hand."

Mulder choked once more, again calling forth the ever-diligent page to assist his prince in regaining his breath.

King William slammed his fist down on the table, "Fox, did you ditch your royal guards again? You aren't to be outside the palace gates alone! And what is this about a riding accident? Were you hurt?"

"I believe he walked away with nothing more than a sore backside, Your Highness." Skinner smirked at the red faced young man sputtering into his wine goblet.

As the prince choked for the third time, the page took the drink from his hand and sent it back to the kitchen. The Page wondered if the wine had been possessed by evil spirits. He would have to ask Prince Fox his opinion of the matter later.

"That makes me more certain than ever that I have made the right decision in putting you in the capable hands of Sir Walter."

"But I . . . "

"From this day forth, you are to obey Sir Walter in all matters. He is to be your constant companion. His word is now your law, my son. I command you as your sovereign King and as your Father. Is that understood, Fox?"

Mulder glared at his father, "And if I refuse?"

Skinner cleared his throat loudly and waited for wide hazel eyes to settle on him before speaking. "Finish your dinner, Fox. This discussion is at an end."

Mulder gaped at the incredibly arrogant man. "I will decide when this discussion will end! I don't have to do what you say! This is ridiculous!"

Skinner turned his attention to the king, "Your Highness, may I take Fox to his chambers for a private word?"

"By all means, Sir Walter. The boy is determined to shorten my years with his brash disobedience."

Mulder flushed scarlet as all eyes watched the big handsome warrior knight easily pull him from the great hall.

* * *   
Prince Fox's Private Chambers

Skinner shoved the young man through the door and dismissed the surprised servant who waited for the return of his royal charge.

"Tomorrow you will move to my rooms on the third floor." Sir Walter growled.

"I most certainly will not! I am King William's heir and I will stay in my own quarters. These have been my rooms since I was born!"

"Your life is about to change in more ways than one, Prince Fox. I have been given several large rooms in an area of the castle that is more secluded. You will stay there with me. I do not wish to distress your mother with the sounds of your crying."

"My cry . . . crying?"

"Yes, your crying. You are a very spoiled and willful young man. I plan to change that. Starting now you are under my strict command. You will do what I say, when I say it, and without debate or question. The first thing you must learn is discipline. Take off your clothes."

"I will not!"

"You will or I will drag you back down to the great hall and strip you there. From the way several of those old lechers were looking at you, that would be a welcome diversion for that entourage. Now do you obey me or do you entertain below stairs."

Mulder looked into determined brown eyes and saw that the man would not back down. He meant every word, he said and the prince was more than sure that Sir Walter had the total backing of the King. He began to slowly disrobe as his face again flushed to a bright crimson.

When the young prince stood naked, Sir Walter walked around him slowly. Big warm hands exploring the soft smooth skin as his eyes devoured his stunning good looks.

"You're really quite beautiful. I was prepared to offer a pretty sum to buy you from your master. And here you are, just given into my hands. I am indeed a fortunate fellow, am I not?"

"Wha . . . what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to teach you, my little peasant boy. Teach you discipline, teach you to defend your kingdom, teach you to enjoy that beautiful body you have." He ran a hand down the long muscular back and smiled as Mulder trembled slightly. Such a passionate youth. 

"We'll start with discipline. You've already had a taste of my methods. You will become very familiar with them in the months ahead." 

He felt another shudder run through the boy. 

"Every day before the evening meal you will remove your clothing, bathe, and offer your beautiful, bare backside up to me for a painful whipping. I will choose where and how you will be positioned, the method of your punishment, and how many strokes you receive. You will also be punished at other times during your training day. Those will be when I decide and if front of whomever I choose. When I say the words present yourself' you will immediately bare your bottom and wait for further orders." 

He grabbed Mulder's chin and turned his head until their eyes met. "We will begin now. Bend over that sturdy table so that I may well and truly blister your backside this time."

Mulder swallowed hard but lowered himself across the table. Skinner looked around and spotted a long scrap of boot leather that was used for sharpening the prince's shaving blades. He had several implements of discipline in his room but this leather strap would do for now. He was sure his young Fox Prince would become well acquainted with all of his other tools before too long.

"Twelve lashes of the leather on your bare, unprotected buttocks, Prince Fox. Your first lesson, always guard your flank."

Crack!

Mulder hissed through his clenched teeth as the first stoke landed in a blaze of red hot pain across his naked ass. Crack! Before he could draw in another breath, the leather struck again adding another burning stripe across his once cool skin.

Crack!

"Ah-h-h-h!"

"That's good, my little peasant boy. I want to hear you cry. I know you are learning your lesson that way."

Crack!

"Oh! Oh, please!"

The lovely white bottom was already painted in shades of bright red and was wiggling frantically on the hard wooden table.

Crack!

A sob escaped as tears began to flow down the prince's boyishly handsome face.

Crack!

"That's right, brat. Cry for me." Crack! "When we are finished here," Crack! "I am going to allow you to dress," Crack! " and then you are going to go back down to finish your dinner." Crack! "You will lay this strap beside your eating platter," Crack! "so that all may know why those tears are running down your pretty cheeks." Crack!

When the last stroke landed on the blistered skin of his bottom, Mulder jumped up and grabbed his wounded flesh hopping from foot to foot in agony. An amused Sir Walter watched for a few moments and then grabbed the distraught young man by the arm.

"As lovely as it is, we don't have time for you to dance for me right now. Get back in your clothing. No just the pants and shirt, you don't need all that other royal paraphernalia. No, don't wipe your face. I want everyone below to see what happens to bad little Fox Princes."

He handed Mulder the leather strap, "You will carry this into the dining hall in plain sight and lay it on the table between your father and yourself. You will then apologize to him for your disrespect. You will tell him that you are to be spanked again before bed and invite him to witness this punishment, if he so chooses. Do you have anything to say about this, Fox?"

A pale, distressed Mulder solemnly shook his head and allowed himself to be led back to the dining table.

Mulder felt every eye on him as he entered the great hall and very gingerly took the seat next to his father. A few gasps could be heard as he laid the long strip of heavy leather on the table. Sir Walter made him repeat his whispered apology to his father, this time in a louder voice so all the straining ears could hear, and then commanded him to eat his dinner. All of his dinner, and say no more.

The prince now stood naked and waiting in a corner of Sir Walter's room. His father, it seemed, did indeed want to see his only son spanked before bed. He knew he would be putting on quite a show, his bottom was still throbbing from the strapping he'd received just a short time before.

Mulder heard the door open behind him but he didn't dare look around. Sir Skinner seemed to be an endless source of creative humiliation for the young prince. Mulder planned to get through this night and then find a way to be rid of his military trainer once and for all. He had three good friends who might be able to help drive him away.

The king glanced at his unusually quiet son standing patiently in the corner, awaiting his punishment. It was nothing short of miraculous.

"Sir Walter, this is my Chief Advisor, Sir Spender. He was very interested in your methods of controlling disobedient young men, and so I invited him to watch you handle Fox."

Mulder tensed. He hated Sir Spender. The man was always looking at him as if he would very much like to get him alone in his chamber. He also used snuff, a filthy habit as far as the prince was concerned. He smelled foul and Mulder abhorred and distrusted him. And now he was here to see him punished.

Skinner didn't much like the looks of Sir Spender either but if the king wanted to have Fox punished in front of the entire court, he could so command. It was out of Sir Walter's hands.

Sir Walter took a seat on a sturdy wooden bench and picked up a small, round, wooden paddle.

"What is that, Sir Walter?" Spender asked a bit too eagerly.

"It's called a paddle. I picked it up while fighting in the Crusades. Its purpose was to cruelly strike the feet of deserting Turkish soldiers but I have found it to be highly effective, and much less damaging, when used on young men's bare backsides. I have several. One has small holes worked into the wood. I have been told, by an unwilling recipient, that it is much more painful than the others."

"How interesting. Please, proceed." Sir Skinner smiled evilly.

"Your Highness?" Skinner asked, ignoring the permission give by the chief counselor.

"Yes by all means, Sir Walter, you have my full trust to punish my son without doing permanent damage."

"You need not worry about that, Your Majesty. I would never damage something so beautiful." Skinner turned to the trembling man standing in the corner who he knew had been listening carefully to everything that had been said. "Fox, come here and receive your punishment."

Mulder turned and walked shakily over to where Sir Walter sat on the bench. He kept his head bowed. He did not want to see the expressions on the other men's faces. Especially Sir Spender. He could feel the old man's eyes burning over his nude body.

"Lay over my knee, Fox."

Mulder head snapped up, "But . . . Sir, that's the way the small children in the village are punished."

"Yes, if you act like a child you will be treated like one. You were disrespectful, rude and belligerent. Now you will know how it feels to have your nose pressed against the floor and your bare butt high in the air where I can paddle it soundly. Come on, son. I'm sure your father would like to seek his bed some time this night."

Mulder had been right about his ability to be punished quietly. This was the third time today and it was just too much. The paddle cracked down on tender inflamed skin and Fox found himself in tears almost from the start. He didn't know if the paddle really hurt that badly or if he was just that sore. He was certain that he would find out at some point. He doubted this would be his last encounter with the dreaded piece of wood. 

Fox Prince kicked and cried his way through twenty hard, unrelenting smacks. Sir Spender, who had made sure he was standing in a good position to see both the prince's bare bottom and distressed face, adjusted his robes to hide his raging erection.

The boy's gorgeous, bare butt had almost immediately turned a blazing shade of red. And as the chastisement progressed, the young scoundrel was driven to feverish heights of desperate squirming and frantic kicking as he begged and pleaded to Sir Walter for mercy. The boy pledged impossible degrees of obedience and compliance. Anything to save his hapless bottom from even one of the twenty promised smacks of that cruel paddle. 

But Sir Walter seemed steadfast in his determination, as he slowly and methodically covered every available inch of that bouncing, red bottom and then went over the same area again and then again. Paying little or no attention to its unfortunate owner's frenzied and heartfelt vows to change his ways.

Then the Prince was sent dancing and sobbing to a corner to proudly display his burning, throbbing butt for all to see. Spender wondered how long the miserable boy would have to stand there, hands on his head - bottom twitching uncontrollably, and how many of his personal servants and well placed members of the court would be allowed in to see the Prince in this shameful predicament. It seemed that the honorable Sir Walter felt that embarrassment was an important part of the punishment.

It was all so lovely.

Sir Spender wanted Prince Fox. He wanted him suffering over his own knee. Of course when that happened, it would be down in the great hall where everyone could enjoy the show. And, he also wanted the pretty prince withering and screaming under him as he claimed the pretty boy for his own. Maybe that would happen in the great hall, as well. 

He would have him. Just as he would have the throne for himself one day soon. Very soon.

End Part 1

 

* * *

 

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 2  
By: DiAnn  
  
Rating: NC17 - SLASH/ language/ mild violence  
Category: AU / Fantasy / BDSM / m/m Slash  
Warning: Mulder-Skinner Slash/ Sk/Sc/M  
If you don't like this kind of thing, or you are underage, go somewhere else . . . Please! I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear from your Mama.  
Spoiler: Through season 6.  
Summary: Alternate Universe - Kings and palaces and handsome soldiers for hire.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.  
Thanks to Diane and Nicole for correcting my mistakes and giving me some great ideas.  
DiAnn's Page can be found at http://discipline.tvheaven.com//diann/diann.html  


* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 2  
By: DiAnn

The Royal Palace  
Sir Walter's Private Chambers

Sir Walter awoke at his usual early hour, with the first hint of dawn just beginning to turn the world from black to soft shades of grey. He also awoke to the unusual but very pleasurable feeling of a warm body nestled in his arms. He looked down to see a dark head sleeping soundly on his chest.

Smiling, he slowly shifted his body until the boy was lying on his back, giving the knight a better view of Prince Fox of Meridiem. As the slumbering prince settled into this new position, head now resting on Skinner's extended arm, he moaned softly as his weight came to rest on his sore bottom. Sir Walter reached up to smooth tousled hair away from the beautiful face. He hoped there would be no need of additional punishment today.

The prince moaned again and squirmed on the bed before opening wide hazel eyes to stare into Sir Walter's face. The look of confusion cleared almost instantly, as last nights events came back and Mulder blushed furiously, a whimper escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"Ss-s-s-sh, Fox, I know you're sore. If you behave all day, I'll go easy on you for tonight's bedtime spanking."

"Promise, sir?"

"Turn over, I want to make sure there isn't any bruising this morning."

"I . . . I'm fine . . . really."

"Are you going to argue with me already, brat? That doesn't bode well for your backside, now does it?"

Mulder immediately flipped onto his stomach and suffered the big man's hands smoothing over his still tender flesh.

The pink skin felt warm to the touch as Skinner's hand caressed the firm buttocks of his young charge. "It would do well to give your backside a rest today but that will be completely up to you, Prince Fox."

"Yes, sir. I'll try to please you, sir." At least until I can find a way to get you far away from Meridiem, that is.

"Fine. Now turn around and give me a kiss, then we'll go break our fast before we start your training."

"A kiss, sir?" Mulder looked at his military instructor as if he had asked him to turn over and grow two heads.

"Yes a kiss, my little peasant boy. You do know how to kiss, don't you? I would think with a mouth like that you would have gotten more than your fair share of opportunities to practice."

"Only on women, sir."

"I see. Well, there's little difference in skill needed and I want to kiss you and so, kiss you I will." His mouth came down on Mulder's lush lips causing the prince to freeze under him. He forced his way inside the warm, wet mouth for a through examination. The boy tasted sweet, and hot and wonderful. Sir Walter just couldn't get enough of his Fox Prince. Finally, after several long blissful minutes, he felt the young man relax in his arms and respond to his kiss.

When he finally pulled his mouth away, Fox lay dazed in his arms, eyes closed, lips swollen and slightly parted. "Beautiful." Sir Walter breathed. "I think we'll work some more on that this evening. I expect you to repay any mercy or generosity I may show you with one of those sweet kisses, peasant boy. It's little enough reward for putting up with your wild ways."

Mulder blushed scarlet as he rose to dress in simple leggings and tunic. He obediently followed Sir Walter below stairs for a breakfast of brown bread, cold meat, apples and strong tea.

The morning was spent in fencing practice. Mulder was good with a sword but not as good as Sir Walter. The young prince was sure that he had never seen anyone as good as the knight was proving himself to be.

"Stop dropping your sword, boy! How can you defend your kingdom if your weapon is constantly falling from your hand?"

Mulder glared and bent to retrieve the sword yet again. This time he felt the sharp pain of the flat side of Sir Walter's own sword smacked across his butt.

"Ouch!" Mulder quickly stood as he grabbed for the newly injured area. He blushed as he heard several of the realm's knights laughing. "Why did you do that?"

"Just a reminder, brat. Now hold on to that thing and pretend that I am a real danger to you."

"You <are> a real danger to me!"

"You have no idea, peasant boy." The other knights, who were supposed to be honing their own skills with a broadsword, laughed again. They quickly went back to their practice as their prince scowled at them.

The morning passed slowly for Mulder as he worked on his battle skills with his unwelcome and demanding new instructor. By the time they stopped to take the midday meal, Mulder was sure his right arm would fall from his body. It felt heavy, useless and numb from shoulder to fingertips.

He looked over at the knight, "What are we going to do this afternoon?"

Skinner smiled. "I think you've had enough military training for your first day. Why don't you spend the rest of the day in the library with your beloved books. I'll use the time to acquaint myself with the rest of the manor."

Sir Walter's heart nearly stopped when a dazzling smile appeared on Fox's face. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful in all of his thirty-five years. He felt his heart melt just a little more.

* * *  
Palace Library  
Two Hours Later  
Sir Walter walked into the library looking for his Fox Prince.

He had spent the morning acquainting himself with the palace knights and servants. There was much knowledge to be gained about a kingdom from the people who served it. That was certainly true about Merediem. Sir Walter had learned all he needed to know about the selfish King William and Queen Christeena. He had also been told story after story about the peculiar but much loved Prince Fox.

Skinner stopped in his tracks as he entered the warm, inviting room. A fire glowed in the large fireplace against one wall, situated in front of this were two well-padded, and well-used leather covered chairs. A large table, with wooden benches, took up most of another wall, covered with maps. And then there were the books. One whole shelf with what must have been a dozen or more of the priceless leather bound volumes. It was obvious, from this show of opulence, that Meridiem was a wealthy kingdom.

It was also obvious that this library was the domain of the brilliant Prince Fox.

The King was cold and aloof to his only son and the Queen, according to the palace gossip, rarely, if ever, asked to see Fox at all. Sir Walter would presume, from seeing this room, that they tried to make up for their parental distance by supplying their sorely neglected prodigy with what he most loved, books.

After his initial shock, Sir Walter became aware that something was missing from the room. Fox. He was nowhere to be seen. Sir Walter left the library to search the prince's private chambers. There, he encountered a page industriously polishing Fox's little used armor.

"You're Chandler, if I'm not mistaken?" The boy nodded, his eyes wide. "Have you seen Prince Fox this afternoon, Chandler?"

"Not for some time, Sir Knight. He got a message from The Three. It appeared to be rather urgent and His Highness left almost immediately."

"Left! Left for where? Where has he gone, boy?"

The page began to cower and back away from the furious warrior knight in front of him. Sir Walter immediately lowered his voice and tried to calm the frightened youth. "I'm sorry, son. I'm just concerned about the prince's penchant for leaving the castle without his guards. It's most unwise."

"Yes, sir. I believe the king has warned him several times of the danger of that very thing."

"I'm certain he has been warned a number of times. You said he got a message from The Three. What is that and where might I find it?"

"The Three isn't an <it>, sir. They're a who. Three hermits who live in the Undergrounds, far below the earth, in the rocks. They are foretellers of the future and harbingers of peril. Few have ever seem them but they are friends to Prince Fox. Some say His Highness has special powers and is a familiar of elves, and fairies and such. There are those who say the prince is a White Mage, sir."

"Idle gossip and old wive's tales, boy. You'd best not listen to such rubbish, it will do little but rot your mind."

"Prince Fox <is> special, sir. You'll have occasion to see for yourself before much longer, I would think. Come, I'll show you a map that points the way to the Undergrounds where dwell The Three."

* * *  
Enorus Mountains  
Northern Most Edge of the Realm

Sir Walter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up end as he rode further into the rough, rocky foothills of the Enorus Mountain Range. Steep drop-offs and sheer towering cliffs greeted him at every turn. The balmy spring weather of the day before had turned off hot and muggy, sweat running in rivers off both horse and rider. That misery only outdone by the biting insects of every variety, that nipped at any exposed skin on the already irritated knight. When he caught up with his Fox Prince he was going to make sure the boy's backside paid dearly for this miserable trip.

He tried to remember what the young Page had told him about finding the Undergrounds. As he understood it, they were a series of caves hidden by thick underbrush and, if the boy was to believed, magic.

Magic indeed! The only magic to be found this day would be if the Foxling Prince was left with any skin on that beautiful butt of his. Sir Walter was so engrossed in his visions of the pretty boy crying over his knee, that he was taken by complete surprise when his horse stopped so abruptly that he was thrown over the beast's huge head. But instead of landing on hard rocky ground, as would be expected, he found himself tumbling head over heels down a long and narrow tunnel.

He landed with a bone jarring thump on a stone floor. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the ringing in his ears. As his vision cleared he was surprised to find himself surrounded by his Fox Prince and three very peculiar looking men.

"You!" Sir Walter glared at the handsome young prince from his place on the hard ground.

"Wh . . . what are you doing here, sir?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, brat? I'm looking for you, of course. Have I not made it clear that you are not to leave the safety of the castle without myself or your royal guard in attendance?"

Mulder gave him his most innocent, wide-eyed look. "I don't remember that you ever mentioned that specifically, sir."

"Wh . . . wh . . . Wh . . ."

"I do believe that your handsome friend is quite speechless, Prince Fox." Frohike offered.

Skinner glared at the dumpy little man, dressed in an odd assortment of rags, including a strange fur vest and fingerless gloves. Gloves of all things! With the weather so hot that Sir Walter felt sure he was about to melt into the rock beneath his feet. But, strangest of all, inside that gnarled, weathered face burned bright, sparkling eyes. This intelligent little man would bear close watching.

Skinner looked at the other two men. One tall with long golden hair and hardly any chin at all. His clothing simple and ill kept. He was staring at Skinner with a look of undisguised amusement on his expressive face.

The other man almost appeared normal. Clean and neat leggings and tunic, neatly clipped beard but projecting an unusual look of both innocence and intelligence on his gentle face.

An odd lot to be sure. Skinner heaved himself painfully to his feet to face the four men.

"Fox, why did you leave the palace? What are you doing here?"

"My friends needed to speak with me." He pointed at the odd trio of men. "This is Frohike, Langley and Beyers. They keep me well informed of what is happening outside the borders of Meridiem."

"And just how would three hermits, living in the middle of some god forsaken mountain range know what was happening in the outside world?"

Just as he finished his ill chosen thought, a loud commotion in a far corner of the cavern drew Beyers away from the others. A runner arrived, breathless and bearing a scroll which he handed to the blond man. They exchanged a few whispered words and the runner departed by some unseen passage.

Skinner looked around him. Scrolls and bits of parchment covered every available space. Piled high on rough wooden tables, covering the long benches and even stacked nooks and crannies dug from the cave walls. He had never seen so much recorded information in one room.

"We have our sources." Frohike snarled with obvious distrust for the big, curious knight.

"We keep our ear to the ground, Warrior Dude." The blond said. Langley was it? Skinner eyed him suspiciously.

Beyers stepped between Sir Walter and his other companions, "We have discovered a plot to overthrow King William and enslave both Prince Fox and the serfs of Meridiem. Everyone else, all royalty and aristocrats, are to be killed."

"That makes no sense. Why would they dare to leave the prince alive? He could eventually garner support and regain his rightful place on the throne." Skinner said with finality. He wanted to end this ridiculous conversation and get back to the palace with his errant prince.

"Duh." Langley rolled his eyes at the dull witted knight. "Have you bothered to look at our prince? Sir Spender wants a pretty, royal bed-warmer and plans to keep Prince Fox naked and chained to his side in the palace. No one would ever see him again, let alone rally behind him to regain the crown."

"I'm afraid he's right, Sir Knight." Beyers interjected. "Sir Spender has been obsessed with Prince Fox for a very long time. He's been biding his time, waiting for his allies to arrive to aid him in the overthrow of King William. The king has made several errors lately in regards to whom he should trust. He has opened the door for Spender to act."

"And who would these so called allies be?"

Frohike sighed heavily, "We don't know their names. We know that they are powerful men but they have been careful in their preparations to assist Sir Spender to carry out his heinous plans. No one has heard a whisper of their true identity."

Skinner eyed the three men thoughtfully for several long minutes. "All right, I'll choose to take you seriously for now. I'll see what I can find out when we get back to the castle. I assume Prince Fox knows how to get in touch with you should I gather evidence to support this outlandish theory."

The three men nodded solemnly. As they left the cool confines of the cave, the hot sultry air hit the knight like a blast of fire. It was proving to be an unusually warm spring.

"I thank you men for your concern. This conversation has been most . . . Uh, enlightening. I shall get back to you promptly with what I discover at the palace. A realm knight is often privy to information that is withheld from a prince."

"We would be most appreciative, Sir Knight." Beyers spoke for The Three.

"As for you, my royal pain in the ass, " Sir Walter turned to Fox. "Let's get started back to the castle. I have some plans for your afternoon. Go get the horses."

Sir Walter watched carefully as Mulder turned, anxious to see if he would obey his command without his customary grumbling and grousing. When he looked back, the three hermits were scrutinizing him with concerned and suspicious faces.

"What is your interest in our prince?" Frohike demanded.

"I was retained, by the king, to instruct him in military strategy and weapon skills."

"We wouldn't like to see him hurt. Not even a little!" The squat little man growled up at the tall knight.

Sir Walter rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. "Do you think I want to hurt him? I would take no pleasure in it. He's headstrong and reckless and has no regard for the dangers inherent with his position as heir to the throne." He pointed to where Mulder had disappeared into the sparse foliage. "That, Gentlemen, is the only hope for the future of Meridiem. He shouldn't even be outside the castle walls without protection. He's run wild for so long, that nobody even takes notice when he's missing anymore. His parents are self-serving and not overly concerned with him. The Royal Guard has long ago given up even trying to keep track of him. He has no direction and no one who seems to care about him. Well, I care. From now on, that boy will heed his own safety or he will have more to fear from me than from all the killers and kidnapers in this kingdom or any other."

The Three exchanged meaningful looks. At least the looks seemed to have meaning for them. Skinner had no idea what was coming next.

"Do you love him?" Frohike asked point blank.

Sir Walter looked startled, then pensive. "I'm most certainly fascinated by him. He has gotten under my skin, in just one sunrise, as no other has done in all my days. I fear . . . that one day, one day very soon, I shall find myself loving the exasperating little demon-child very much." Sir Walter dropped his head to rest on his chest. "And may God have mercy on me when that comes to pass."

The three strange men looked at each other once more. Frohike quietly nodded his head and Beyers bowed deeply to the knight. "Welcome to the Realm of Meridiem, Sir Walter. We've been foretold of your arrival."

"Foretold . . . in what way?"

"By The Prophesy, of course. The dauntless Warrior shall come, the circle to complete'."

Skinner wanted to ask them more about this so-called prophesy, when Fox came crashing back through the brush leading the two large horses.

"Ah," Skinner chuckled. "I see you managed to steal the same horse today. I'm surprised that intelligent creature let you on his back again." He chuckled once more as he received what was meant to be a menacing glare from his wayward prince. Fox would have been most disappointed to learn that his expression made him look more adorable than dangerous.

They took their leave of The Three and started down the mountain trail toward the Royal Palace of Meridiem. They spoke not at all for the first five miles, both deep in thought. The prince considering how best to protect his beloved realm. Sir Walter considering how best to protect it's future king.

They came to a fork in the road and Mulder habitually took the road on the left, going several yards before he realized that Sir Walter was no longer by his side. He looked behind him to see the man waiting patiently for his return.

"Sir?"

"We're taking this road." Skinner pointed in the northern most direction.

"But, Sir Knight, this other is the quickest route to the castle. That road will add two hours to our trip. No one ever goes that way, there are no villages, no granges, nothing at all except endless stands of trees."

"It sounds perfect for my purposes this afternoon. I want to see all of Meridiem, and I've decided to start here."

Mulder watched as the big knight reined his horse in the other direction. Sir Walter's strong, well muscled thighs easily guiding the huge, powerful war horse. The prince couldn't take his eyes off those bunching muscles, the proud straight back, or the noble but relaxed bearing. This man inspired others to obey his command by his demeanor alone. The prince hesitated for only a moment before following his awe-inspiring instructor.

They had gone less than five miles before Sir Walter stopped his horse once more. Mulder watched closely as he dismounted and sat down on a large tree stump by the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping so soon? We've traveled less than an hour, at this rate we'll get back to the palace well after last meal is served."

"Get down, boy, I wish to speak with you before we continue our journey."

When the young prince stood before him, Sir Walter pulled his hunting knife from the leather sheath on his belt. "Go cut a tree branch. As big around as my smallest finger and as long as three of your foot lengths."

"Why?"

"How many times do we have to go over the <no argument> rule? Now go do what I told you to do, and make it fast."

Mulder saw the anger start to boil in Sir Walter's expressive brown eyes and put an end to his questions. It was just not prudent to goad the knight. He certainly was a touchy fellow.

"Here." He thrust the freshly cut branch at Sir Walter. The knight calmly took it and the knife, he began stripping it of leaves as Fox watched him curiously. When it was cleaned, he swished it through the air a few times, seemingly satisfied with the loud whistle this action caused.

"Present yourself, peasant boy."

Mulder's chin hit the ground. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"But . . ."

Sir Walter swished the switch a couple more times and knew the exact moment when the prince understood just what he planned to do with the thin supple branch.

"That's right, my beautiful little prince. Six lashes with this fine switch you've chosen for leaving the palace without an escort. One lash for arguing when you were ordered to cut the switch, and one lash for not getting into position immediately. Would you like to continue to add to the tally? It's a long ride back to the castle. Very uncomfortable sitting that long on a heavily welted bottom."

Mulder glanced around at the silent forest, then with a look of resignation, lowered his leggings to his knees.

"Take them off. Leave on nothing save the tunic."

"But . . ."

"More argument, peasant boy?"

"No, sir." The full bottom lip came out in a pout that Sir Walter found both delightful and ineffective. That little ploy had, no doubt, worked wonders on a long line of royal nannies but it had no effect on the battle hardened knight. Well, in truth, it did have some effect on a certain part of the knight's anatomy but it was well covered by his long tunic.

However, Sir Walter would have been outright lying to say he was not affected by the tears already sparkling from under heavy dark lashes. "Only eight lashes, Little Prince. It will be over quickly. Bend over that stump and keep your backside well up. A willow switch delivers a good sting, so you'll have to be mindful not to move out of position until I'm finished with you."

Mulder could feel the air waft around his naked butt as Sir Walter pushed his tunic well up on his back. His bottom was now completely bare and on full display. He felt a sob rising up in his throat as he imagined how he must appear.

"What are the first six lashes for, my little peasant boy?"

"Leaving the castle without my guards."

"And?"

"Without telling you where I was going."

The switch cut the air and exploded low on his tender backside like a lick of blistering fire. His body jerked and the prince bit down hard on his lip to stop the scream that rose from the very depths of his soul. Nothing had ever hurt him like this.

The second strike was worse. It cut deeply into his butt, right below the last throbbing brand, again spanning both cheeks. Seeming to sink into the flesh for a moment before springing away, a throbbing welt left at its passing.

The third lash, again right below the one before it, brought a strangled sob, his body quivering. Mulder bit down hard on his lip to stifle any more unseemly outbursts. Kings did not cry. He was determined that Sir Walter would never again bring him to tears. Last night had been too humiliating for words.

Prince Fox tasted blood after the fourth and fifth blows. He let up on his lip. He didn't think it would be appreciated if he bloodied himself. That would seem to be Sir Walter's job.

The next and last strike burned like a brazier across his backside. He could not stop the gasp that escaped his injured lip or the way his body jerked with each blow. The embarrassing tears streamed heavily down his face.

"What is the next stoke for, Prince Fox?"

"Ar . . . arguing with you, sir."

It burned across the very top of his legs, finally earning an unwilling yelp from the suffering prince.

"And the last?"

"Not . . . not getting . . . into position . . . quickly."

The last was the worst. It bit into the delicate skin where buttock met thigh. It took Fox's breath away. He was powerless to stop the sobs that rose to his throat or the frantic wiggling of his bottom.

Sir Walter let him calm himself for a moment before pulling him to his feet and enveloping him in a fierce hug. The prince immediately began to struggle for release.

"Calm down, peasant boy. Just as you are not too old for a spanking, you're not to old for a hug."

Mulder relaxed into the comforting arms of the older man. When the tears finally subsided, Sir Walter reluctantly released his hold on his Fox Prince. That was when he noticed the bloody lip. He sighed as he pulled a clean cloth from his pocket and dabbed gently at the injury.

"You have done more damage to yourself than I did with that switch!"

"I hardly think so. I'm sure my backside is a bloody mess."

Skinner grabbed his arms and shook him gently until hazel eyes met his own. "There is no blood, Fox. I will never whip you that harshly. Never! You have my promise on that."

Mulder felt fresh tears fill the back of his eyes, so he nodded in understanding and quickly turned away, reaching for his leggings and boots.

"No boy, you're not to dress just yet. Put your clothing on your horse and then tie your mount's reins to my saddle. You'll be spending the afternoon riding with me."

"No! I . . . I mean . . . surely you can't be serious!"

"I'm most serious, peasant boy." Skinner mounted gracefully and reached down an arm. "Up you go. I wish to talk to you on the way home and this is the most convenient way to do so."

Mulder sighed dramatically and secured his horse to Sir Walter's. He then allowed himself to be lifted into the saddle and settled between the knight's widely spread thighs. He felt the back of his tunic lifted so his bare, welted bottom made direct contact with the hard leather of the saddle. His injuries spanned less than a hand width on his backside but the affected area was exactly where his weight rested as he sat. He was most certain this was exactly as planned.

Sir Walter waited until his wincing, squirming charge had settled somewhat, then urged his steed forward.

"Comfortable, my little peasant boy?"

"You know I'm most uncomfortable and I wish you wouldn't call me little. I'm not you know, little that is. Can't I dress properly and ride my own horse?"

"No. And I'll call you whatever I choose."

"But what if we meet other travelers?"

"I've seen little traffic on this road. Besides your tunic is long enough to cover you quite well."

"Humph! I think this expanse of bare leg would give me away."

"And a very handsome expanse of leg it is. Tell me, Prince Fox, have you every bedded another man?"

Mulder blushed scarlet. "I . . . I . . . No!"

"Really? It's a common enough practice, especially among aristocrats at court. And you, my beautiful little prince, are most comely of face. Surely you've had your share of offers."

Sir Walter moved the hand he held around the Prince's waist and began to explore beneath the tunic. He rubbed gently across the naked flesh he found there. He heard Fox gasp and then a shudder ran through the slender body under his hand. Skinner reached lower and felt the princes's shaft harden in his grasp. So, the knight's caress was not at all repulsive to the reticent little virgin prince.

"Must . . . we discuss this?" Another hard shudder from that beautiful body.

"Yes, we must." Sir Walter placed a warm kiss on the prince's exposed throat and moved his hand up to rub hard, little nipples. "I've heard that even your father finds comfort with a male consort on occasion."

"Yes, he and Sir Reginald are quite close." Mulder squirmed nervously, then winced.

"Yet you have never accepted an offer from a man? Are you not curious?" Sir Walter's hand moved down again to squeeze the boy's now fully erect cock.

"I . . . that is . . . yes I've thought about it but I've never been tempted by any man of my acquaintance."

"Are you tempted by me?" Hot lips traced a burning trail behind the Prince's ear and down his long elegant throat. Then claimed his lips for the first of many devastating kisses.

"Answer me. Do I tempt you, little peasant turned prince?"

"Pl . . . please . . . I . . .I just . . .yes!"

Sir Walter moved his lips close to Prince Fox's ear. "I will make you an offer, my beautiful peasant boy," he whispered seductively, sending chills down Mulder's spine. "You are now required to ask me for a spanking every night before bed. When you're ready, ask me to make love to you instead. The choice will be yours."

Mulder nodded his head as he swallowed hard, unable to do or say more.

"Now, what about women?"

The prince squirmed against the hard leather beneath him, groaning loudly. The movement and the sound sent small lightening bolts straight to the knight's groin. He had to stifle his own groan as the prince tried desperately to find a comfortable position for his sore bottom. "I . . . I like women."

"And you've had many women, have you?"

"The women at the castle are more than willing but I have other interests besides wenching and drinking. Too many royal heirs jeopardize their kingdoms with such foolish pursuits."

"I see. Tell me, Prince Fox, why have I not seen your mother at court. I was told that Queen Christeena is in attendance at the palace."

Mulder sighed sadly, "My mother keeps to her own chambers with her ladies-in-waiting. She . . . she hasn't come out for . . . for years."

"That is most unusual behavior. Is she in her sick bed?"

"No. She . . . she just . . . when I was younger my sister was stolen from the royal palace. She has never recovered. I . . . I was with Samantha at the time and yet I can remember nothing of her disappearance. I . . . my mother has never forgiven me, nor for that matter, has my father." Fox turned his head so he could look directly into the knight's face. "It is right that they should blame me. I <was> at fault. You should have been informed of my guilt and subsequent dishonor before you agreed to train me. That was unfair of my father, to trick you thus."

Mulder turned back to face the road ahead, his body tense. He had begun to admire this knight and now the man would turn from him as all the others had done.

"You arranged to have your sister taken?"

The prince gasped in shock. "Of course not! I loved her above all others."

"And you were bigger and stronger than those who took her?"

"I . . . I very much doubt that. I was very young."

"So how was it your fault?"

"It was my responsibility to protect her."

"And where were your royal guards at the time?"

"They were killed outside her chamber door."

"And your parents? Where were they?"

"Visiting my mother's sister in another realm."

"So, the king and queen were away from the palace, the royal guards could not stop these evil curs yet you think you should have done so. A mere boy? You expect quite a lot of yourself, peasant boy."

"Much should be expected of me. I'm the prince."

"So you are." The knight said thoughtfully. "So, tell me why you are not yet married and producing little princes of your own? Even though I fully doubt your claim of nineteen summers, my guess would be more like sixteen or seventeen, you're still clearly old enough for marriage. It's common practice for members of royalty to take a bride before their fifteen year."

Mulder blushed again. "I assure you, I didn't lie to you about my age but you aren't the first to doubt my claim. And I'm betrothed to Lady Diana of Fowland. She enjoys her life at court and has many times delayed the journey here for the ceremony."

"She doesn't sound particularly clever. Most women would rush to give her hand to such a handsome prince. Is she comely, this Lady Diana."

"Yes, she is beautiful enough. Uh . . . do you think you could remove your hand from under my tunic now?"

"No. I like my hand just where it is and from the feel of it, so do you. Now relax, I wish to learn more about you and your life here in Meridiem. And, I will explore your beautiful body while I do so. You don't love this Lady Diana, do you?"

The prince was quiet for several minutes. Sir Walter had come to the conclusion that he was not going to get an answer to this particular question, when the prince suddenly spoke.

"I love Dana."

Sir Walter knew that he had just been handed a great confidence. So the prince had decided that he could be trusted. The knight sensed that this was indeed a great honor from this suspicious young man. He leaned forward to nibble on the delectable neck again.

"And pray tell me, who is this Dana that has stolen your heart?"

Mulder unthinkingly moved his head to allow the knight better access to his throat, gasping as the hot kisses burned his tender skin.

"Dana of the Dark Woods. She is the most beautiful woman who has ever drawn breath. Her skin is as white and smooth as the richest cream, her hair burns like the most glorious sunrise and her eyes are as blue as the sky on a clear summer's day."

Skinner smiled. "She sounds most lovely."

"Oh she is beautiful. But there is much more to Dana." He glanced over his shoulder, studying the big man from under long dark lashes, then he once again fastened his eyes on the road ahead. "Dana is very bright and quick witted. We can talk about a thousand different topics and never grow bored with each other. She is kind, and generous, too. She has great powers of healing and knows all there is to know about herbs and recuperative potions."

"That knowledge is most valued. Why is she not in residence at the palace?"

"Uh . . . the king and queen do not hold her in great esteem. They have forbidden me to see her."

"Why is that?"

"Dana is a sorceress." He mumbled.

"What!"

"It's true. I swear it on my father's life. Dana of the Dark Woods is a beautiful witch with extraordinary magical powers. Some of those who live at the palace fear her. She's hundreds of years old and knows just about everything there is to know. But the best part is, she loves me."

"She has cast a spell on you!"

"No!" Mulder turned in the saddle, wincing as his sore bottom shifted on the hard leather. "There is no spell. You can't possibly understand unless you come with me to meet Dana. She is the most magnificent of women. I think . . . I think you would like her." He lowered his eyes and looked up at Skinner expectantly.

Another show of faith. Sir Walter felt his heart swell once more. He was beginning to think this prince was also a wizard and had cast a spell over his military instructor's heart and mind.

"I would very much like to meet your sorceress, peasant boy."

"Thank you, sir." The prince sounded both delighted and relieved.

Sir Walter leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck again. "You will find, my little prince, that you can trust me . . . in all things."

Mulder nodded, distracted by the knight's wondering hand under his tunic and hot mouth on his skin.

When the castle came into view, the prince was given one final deep kiss and then allowed to dress and mount his own horse. He felt dazed by the afternoon's events. He had bared his soul to the knight. Now it was to be seen if his trust had been well placed or if he would be betrayed by his father's hired spy.

* * *  
The Royal Palace  
Great Dining Hall

Mulder released a sigh of relief. It appeared that Sir Walter was not going to discuss the prince's visit to The Three or his avowed love for the sorceress Dana of the Dark Wood. He began to look at the stalwart knight with a deeper respect.

"You're unusually quiet tonight, Prince Fox." Mulder's head snapped up to look at Sir Spender. The kings chief counsel was smirking at him from his seat to the king's left.

"I . . . I just . . ."

Sir Walter spoke up from the chair to Mulder's left. "He has trained strenuously and well today. He's a little fatigued this evening. I'm most confident that Fox will adjust to the routine quickly. He is a strong and brilliant student."

"That is excellent news, Fox." The king scowled at this son. "I expect to receive a similar report from Sir Walter each evening."

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me," Spender's voice slithered up Sir Walter's spine. "Will the boy receive another whipping this evening?"

The room became deathly quiet as those assembled around the long tables waited to hear a reply to the question. Skinner felt his anger rise as quickly as the color in Prince Fox's gorgeous face. "That is between the prince and me."

"But I should like to watch again."

"I'm sorry, Sir Spender. That will no longer be possible."

"Sire . . ." Spender turned to the king for support.

King William looked over at the determined knight. "Sir Spender, the decision rests with Sir Walter. His decisions, regarding Fox, are final. I hired him to take my son in hand and I must allow him to do so."

Spender turned purple with rage. "And that, a waste of good silver, if you ask me. I could have taught the boy all he needed to know. We didn't need this foreigner at the palace."

"Hardly a foreigner, Sir Spender." The king looked at his chief council curiously. "Surly you have heard of Sir Walter. He is an honored and much heralded knight in service to this crown. He is, by no means, an outsider to this palace. We are most fortunate to have his services as mentor to the future king."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Skinner stood and bowed to King William before Spender could continue the conversation. "Now, if you will excuse us, I think Prince Fox needs to rest. He has another trying day ahead of him tomorrow."

* * *

Sir Walter's Private Chambers

Skinner walked into his chambers to find a freshly scrubbed and naked prince awaiting his return. He walked up to the blushing man and place one finger gently under his chin, raising wide hazel eyes to meet his own.

"What will it be tonight, my beautiful peasant boy?"

"I . . . I . . . a spanking please, sir."

Sir Walter sighed in disappointment. "As you wish, Prince Fox. Come lie across my knees as you did last night."

"Why . . ." The Prince drew in a ragged breath and then tried again. "Why didn't you allow them to watch tonight?"

"Last night's invitation was a courtesy to your father. I was most disappointed that he allowed Sir Spender to accompany him. It showed a lack of concern for the sensitivities of his son. I will not make that mistake again. Sir Spender is a deviate and dangerous man, Fox, I want you to watch yourself around him."

"I have long experience of that, Sir Knight."

"No doubt you do. Now get your pretty little butt over here for a good tanning and then it is off to bed with you. And there will be no side trips tomorrow. Do you understand me, young man?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. But, when can we go see Dana?"

"Before the next new moon, if you follow my orders to the letter, and continue to show such excellent capabilities on the practice field. I was very proud of you today."

Mulder blushed, unused to such praise. "Thank you, sir."

Skinner's breath caught, as he was the recipient of another of Prince Fox's devastating smiles. He was really going to have to watch this one or he would find himself the one obeying every command.

"Enough of that, you young scamp. Get yourself bottoms up over my knee. I find myself most weary from a long grueling day of managing you and your unruly ways."

The smile vanished from the young prince's face. "Uh, couldn't I bend across the back of that chair or perhaps . . . "

"Are you arguing with me again, peasant boy? Will you never learn?"

"I'm sorry, sir." He lowered himself over the waiting lap of his instructor. "It's just that . . . "

"I know, Fox. You find this position childish and embarrassing. That is my intention. Now, not another word and get yourself into position before you make this little bedtime spanking into something more painful."

Skinner studied the bottom presented to him. The eight vivid welts from today's switching, were still quite visible on the pretty white bottom. But the area was small and there was still plenty of smooth white flesh to punish above and below.

He raised his right hand high above his shoulder and brought it down with a resounding crack.

"Ouch!" Mulder squirmed as he yelped.

Skinner hesitated, his hand once again risen above his shoulder. "I use a willow switch on you, without you making a sound, but a simple smack from my hand and you're yelling down the palace walls?"

"I . . . don't like this . . . being over your lap . . . and it hurts!"

Skinner shook his head. "You are beyond my comprehension, peasant boy." He continued to expertly smack the backside at his disposal. He carefully avoided the switch welted area, for reasons he did not want to examine too closely at the moment. Not that the prince seemed to notice the knight's generosity.

The Fox Prince yelped and wiggled his way through the bedtime spanking with an abandon that surprised Sir Walter. He wasn't sure if the boy was too exhausted to control his emotions, he was trying to sway the intensity of the chastisement with an exaggerated show of pain or if he now trusted his instructor enough to be honest about what he was feeling. The knight sincerely hoped it was the latter.

When the middle and top portions of the bottom and the tender upper thighs were red, blistered and throbbing, Skinner stopped his onslaught. He allowed the sobbing prince to pull himself together and then shifted his body to gently dump the boy on the floor at his feet.

"Have you learned anything today, my little peasant boy?"

"Ye . . . yes, sir. If I have need to leave the palace, I should inform you. Then, I should wait for either you, or my royal guard, to accompany me."

"One more thing, I will decide if the reason for your trip is valid, Fox. You need a tighter rein on you for a while. However, you should know, that I consider a visit to your friends to be legitimate and necessary."

Fox looked up at him through tear soaked lashes, "And to see Dana?"

"I will hold opinion on that until I meet this paragon of womanhood. If she is all that you say she is, then yes, I see no reason to keep you from her company. But I must warn you, if I find her to be a threat to you, in any way, I <will> keep you apart."

"Yes, sir. I'm sure you will find her well worthy of my praise."

"I'm sure I will, scamp. Now come, let me hold you and comfort you until you fall asleep. Perhaps tomorrow you will accept my love instead of my strong right arm."

Sir Walter sighed at the quick look of apprehension that flashed across the prince's gorgeous face. Oh well, there was plenty of time for that. At least, tomorrow morning he would again awake with the beautiful prince in his arms. Sir Walter was quickly becoming addicted to that very pleasurable little luxury.

The End - Part 2

 

* * *

 

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 3  
By: DiAnn  
  
Rating: NC17 - SLASH/ language/ mild violence  
Category: AU / Fantasy / BDSM / m/m Slash  
Warning: Mulder-Skinner Slash/ Sk/Sc/M   
If you don't like this kind of thing, or you are underage, go somewhere else . . . Please! I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear from your Mama.  
Spoiler: Through season 6.  
Summary: Alternate Universe - Kings and palaces and handsome soldiers for hire.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.  
Thanks to Diane and Nicole for correcting my mistakes and giving me some great ideas.  
DiAnn's Page can be found at Mulder Torture Anonymous: [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]

* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 3  
By: DiAnn

The Royal Palace  
Sir Walter's Private Chambers

A resounding metallic crash echoed throughout the bedchamber. Sir Walter came awake instantly, every muscle in his body tensed and ready for battle, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

He looked to his left, only to find the bed empty. His panic increased. In the three weeks he had been with Fox, the boy had never risen this early. In fact, he often had to be coaxed and conjoled out of bed and would say not a civil word until he had consumed a goodly portion of strong morning tea.

Sir Walter sat up in his bed, fully alert, ready to fight. He was hoping against hope that the kidnappers hadn't enough time to escape with the prince, that he could still stop them. He was surprised and greatly relieved to see the prince alone in the room, bent at the waist, his comely backside sticking out of a huge wardrobe set against one wall.

The knight tried to get his breathing back under control as his body slowly accepted that there was no danger and calmed itself.

It had been three days. Three glorious, peaceful days since the prince had done anything to test the patience of his Instructor.

Of course, before that there had been the little incident with the roving band of gypsies. Fox had been certain they were capable of changing themselves into large hawks and swooping down to steal human babies. Sir Walter had logically pointed out, that the rag tag band could hardly put food in their own mouths, let alone take on the care of a bunch of stolen babies. And besides, the cook's helper and the miller's daughter hadn't really seen anything fly overhead when their children went missing.

And then there was the wild dog pack that Fox swore was really the gentle Petit Brothers along with their cousin Joseph, turned to Werewolves. The prince said it was not their fault, and wouldn't allow anyone to lift a sword against them. If they didn't address that little problem soon, there wasn't going to be a chicken left in the kingdom.

And then the prince had accused the head cook of being possessed by demons just because he started adding dandeline greens to every dish. Often times cooks became creative with their craft, it was hardly a sign of the devil. In Sir Walter's opinion, Fox just had a personal aversion to green food.

But still, there had been these past three days. Three days in which the prince had worked hard at his training, charmed and entertained Sir Walter during meals, and then docilely offered that sweet, bared bottom up each night for chastisement. Not the activity that Skinner would have preferred he request, but still done with a modeim of respect for authority.

"What in the name of all that's holy are you doing now?" Skinner barked.

"Omph!" Mulder started at the roar coming from the bed, raising his head too quickly only to make painful contact with the top edge of the wardrobe door. "Must you bellow like that so early in the morning?"

Mulder pulled what appeared to be some sort of woven metal vest up to his face and examined it closely. Apparently, it did not meet with his satisfaction. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he noisily discarded it into a corner that was quickly filling with other discarded bits of armor and weaponry. He turned to continue his digging in the depths of the old cabinet.

"I repeat, what - are - you - doing?"

"Looking for something."

Skinner ran his hand over his face in frustration, wondering and not for the first, time what powerful gods he had angered that he should be given this infuriating boy.

"Fox! Stop!"

Mulder turned around to face his military instructor, impatience clear on his handsome face.

"Thank you. Now tell me what you are looking for and why you need whatever it is . . . and tell me now."

"I am looking for The Beast Tamer." The prince stated testily before turning back to his task.

"Well that certainly clears everything up! What the hell is a beast tamer?"

Sir Walter was quickly losing all sense of reality. In fact, he would not be at all surprised to find that he was still asleep and in the grip of a horrible nightmare.

>From the heave of the shoulders and the irritated sigh that accompanied that action, it was clear that the Prince was quickly losing his patience as well. He turned once more to face the other man.

"Look, sir, a runner arrived a few minutes ago, with news that the village of Bregan North is under attack by a dragon. <I> am the Dragon Slayer. But I can't go take care of this little matter until I find my sword, The Beast Tamer. And . . . " he hissed through gritted teeth, "I can't do that until you stop asking me all these infernal questions. Now can I?"

"You . . . you're th . . . the Dragon Slayer? Oh no you aren't! I forbid it! And besides dragons don't exist."

"Tell it to the dragon." Mulder snapped, his head deep in the confines of the wardrobe again. Suddenly he let out a whoop that made Skinner flinch.

"Found it! Right where my grandfather told me it would be. Well, sort of. He never was one for keeping things in proper order. Hell of a warrior though."

"Your grandfather? Your grandfather is still living!"

Mulder's face clearly showed his disbelief at such an idiotic question. "No, of course not."

"But you said he told you where the sword was hidden."

"Yes, he did. But it wasn't intentionally hidden. He . . . Oh, never mind."

Skinner gasped as Mulder held up the largest, most ornate sword the knight had ever laid eyes on. It was at least six feet in length and made of the heaviest gold. The ornate handle was encrusted with jewels; rubies, emeralds and sapphires each fought to outshine, and out sparkle the others. It was a truly magnificent weapon, a work of art.

Sir Walter was amazed that Prince Fox could even lift the thing, let alone slay a . . . a . . . oh hell, a dragon with it. Skinner shook his head, trying to wake himself before this dream got totally out of hand. As if it weren't already threatening the knight's sanity.

"If you want to hear the whole story, then get a move on and get dressed. You can accompany me on my mission. The Dragon Slayer usually works alone, but I doubt the dragon will care if I bring a companion who was too nosey and too bossy to keep himself at the castle and wait for my return."

The prince hurried from the room leaving a dazed Sir Walter Skinner still sitting in his bed.

When the knight arrived below stairs, he found the prince pacing in the main hall. "It certainly took you long enough. Did they have to delay every battle until you were finished with your morning absolutions?"

"Just a minute, young man . . . "

"Save it, sir. I'm sure I'll pay for all of this later but right now I just don't have time to worry about it. I have a dragon to slay."

"There is so such thing as a dragon!"

Their horses were waiting in the courtyard, held steady by two sleepy eyed stable boys. As they rode away from the castle, the prince shoved a hunk of warm bread and some cheese into the other man's hand.

"We won't have time to stop, so I grabbed some breakfast for you."

Sir Walter accepted the offering with surprise and gratitude. He couldn't remember the last time someone had thought of his comfort. He glanced at the beautiful prince and felt his chest constrict once more. This boy could be very dangerous to the heart of an old warrior, unused to the simplest of kindnesses.

"They rode at a brisk but prudent pace, as the sun slowly rose and bathed the land in the soft pinks and greys of early morning. This was Sir Walter's favorite time of day. He turned to Fox, who had been unusually quiet, and easily snatched him out of his saddle and situated him in front of him on his own lap. The prince yelped once and then seemed to accept that his companion wanted to talk to him and the odd way the man had of securing his attention.

"All right, brat, up to this point, I've followed you on faith alone. Now, I want to know where we are going and, what you plan to do when we get there."

"I told you, sir. We are going to one of the villages under my protection, to slay a dragon that is threatening my people. It is my duty and my honor to do so."

"But how could you . . . "

"Let me explain. Every second generation, dragons appear to terrorize our realm. It is the duty of the Dragon Slayer. That would be me. To go forth and well . . . slay the pesky beasts. It has been so, in the House of Mulder, for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years."

"And your grandfather was . . ."

"Yes, grandfather was the Dragon Slayer before me. He and I were very close. Now, he comes to me, on the first night of each full moon, and we talk. He's done so since his death. I was so young when it started, it doesn't seem at all strange to me now."

"But he really is . . . "

"Dead. Yes."

"So he's a . . . "

"Really, sir, you're being quite dense today. Not at all like you. My grandfather is a ghost that haunts the castle. One of many, I might add. Our family has a long and bloody history. It breeds unrest among the dead."

Skinner found himself nodding his head. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly stopped and cleared his throat. He brought his arm tighter around the prince's slim waist, pulling his warm back up tighter against his own chest. If he was going to be driven slowly mad by this boy, the least he could expect was the fleeting pleasure of that gorgeous body held against his own.

"What . . . um-m . . . what does your . . . uh, grandfather talk to you about?"

"Oh the usual. The state of the realm. What my father has been up to. Who won the last joust among the knights. Who's playing touch and tickle in the pantry. And of course, he told me where to look for the Beast Tamer. He had moved it since the last time I had to kill something with it."

"He moved . . . " Sir Walter shook his head, "Uh . . . let's not talk about your dead relatives for a moment, Fox. I'm beginning to feel a touch light headed. How will you kill this . . . uh . . . dragon . . . or whatever it is?"

Mulder spoke slowly as if addressing a particularly slow but much loved child. "I'll - use - my - sword." He carefully pointed to the huge weapon that rode easily on the other horse and glinted in the early morning sun.

Skinner laid his head down on Mulder's back, right between his shoulder blades. All those battles. All the honor and recognition he had received for his fighting prowess and command abilities. And now . . . now he couldn't even hold a lucid conversation with a boy of less than twenty summers.

Once they arrived at the village, they received instructions to travel west to the Cave of Tragedy. As they drew near to this ominously named location, Skinner became more and more apprehensive about the sanity, not to mention the safety, of his young charge.

Upon reaching their destination, the knight put out one hand to stop Prince Fox from dismounting the horse. Concern clear on his face.

The young prince looked back over his shoulder. "It'll be all right, Sir Knight. Trust me." And gave his teacher one of his coveted smiles.

Sir Walter nodded and allowed the prince to dismount.

Skinner stood aside, his own measly looking sword at the ready. If the dragon chose to kill the Fox Prince, he would have to come through Sir Walter first.

Mulder stood on a small mound, mighty sword held out in front of him and glinting in the morning sun. He fearlessly faced the dark, forbidding entrance of the cavern. When the prince spoke, Sir Walter was amazed to hear that usual soft monotone take on a quality of command and self-confidence that he had never heard from his prince before today.

"I am Prince Fox the Truth Seeker, Son of King William the Deceiver, Grandson of King Aaron the Peace Maker. Come forth, Dragon, you are not welcome in Meridiem. Come forth and meet your death."

A ground shaking roar issued forth from the depths of the cave.

"Come forth, cowardly dragon. Fight the Dragon Slayer of Meridiem or bring shame upon your kind."

This time the roar was louder and closer. Sir Walter searched the dark entrance for any sign of movement from within. He wished the prince would lay off the baiting just a little. Whatever was in that cave did not sound at all happy at the moment. In fact he thought the animal to be quite peeved without any further harassment.

"Come forth, vile dragon, or should I summon a small boy from the village. Someone to more closely match your own skill and cunning."

This time a large billowing cloud of smoke emerged from the cavern opening. Sir Walter felt his eyes begin to water and his throat close. The stench was horrendous and the ground shook continuously now. He glanced at the prince. He didn't seem at all effected by the dragon's tricks. He just stood quietly, his giant sword at the ready, his head held high, his feet spread wide for balance.

For the first time, Sir Walter saw the splendid king the boy would one day become.

As the smoke cleared, one large red eye could be seen peeking around the edge of the cave. Then a streak of fire sprang forth directly toward the young prince. Sir Walter started to dash forth to save his Fox but the giant sword came up with lightening speed and repelled the flame, sending it back to it's source.

The dragon let out an outraged roar. "Now look what you did. You singed my scales!"

"You should have thought of that before you sent your fiery breath my way." Prince Fox shouted back.

Skinner felt his head start to spin again. The dragon was talking! This was impossible! There was no such thing as dragons and if there were such a thing . . . It would <not> be able to speak!" Skinner felt his knees give way as he sank to the ground.

"What's wrong with your friend?" The dragon asked conversationally.

"Don't worry about him. I am Prince Fox the Truth Seeker and you are trespassing on my land. Stand and fight."

"Well, you don't have to get so testy about it. It's a beautiful day, much too warm for a fight. Can't we just settle our differences with a toss of a coin or perhaps a friendly game of dice?"

Prince Fox rolled his eyes heavenward, "I swear, every year, your kind gets more cowardly, not to mention mouthy. It is almost an insult to me that I must come all this way to confront you."

"Well, it isn't our fault. It's in-breeding. We don't have a whole lot of choice when it comes to mating, you know. We pretty much have to take what we can get."

Prince Fox raised The Beast Tamer, "Stand and fight, dragon."

The dragon pulled its head back inside the cave, leaving only one eye to watch the blood thirsty prince. "How about . . . I just, you know, like . . . leave your land? That would work, right? I mean you don't like dragons and I'm not especially fond of aristocrats but hey . . . we can just go our separate ways. Live and let live, so to speak. What do you say?"

"Let him go, Alainn."

Sir Walter, Prince Fox and the dragon all turned to stare at the lovely woman who now stood behind them, shimmering like fire in the warm morning sun.

"Oh Dana, you made me do that last time." Fox whined as he lowered his broadsword.

"You know it's the right thing to do, My Love. He doesn't want to fight and you hardly have the heart of a killer beating in that chest. You would just admonish yourself later and use his death as an excuse to wallow in more guilt. Let him go."

"Oh, all right. Be gone, dragon. And tell your friends that if they aren't willing to engage in honorable battle to stay well away from The Realm of Meridiem and Price Fox, Heir to the Throne and Dragon Slayer."

Skinner watched, breathless with amazement, as the relieved dragon slowly withdrew from the cramped confines of the cave. The knight would never have guessed that such a gigantic creature would ever have fit itself into such a small space.

They all watched until the dragon had disappeared into the forest, happy to be leaving Meridiem and it's noxious prince.

Prince Fox turned and with a delighted smile, scooped up the small slender woman and crushed her to his body. "Oh Dana, I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you, Alainn. And you have a new friend?"

"This," Fox said proudly, pointing to the stunned knight, "is Sir Walter Skinner. My military instructor, self proclaimed prince protector and skeptic of dragons. This, Sir Walter, is my Dana."

Dana eyed the big knight warmly. "So, you have finally come."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Dana?"

"Just Dana, Sir Knight. And all will be revealed to you in time. Now come, I have prepared a meal for you and my beloved Alainn."

The prince replaced his sword on his horse, mounted and held an arm down, pulling Dana up and into the saddle before him.

Sir Walter felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach when he looked at the two people beside him. They were so beautiful together. He felt abandoned and lost. How could he have ever thought that the handsome prince was for him?

Dana smiled at Skinner, "You will find, my handsome knight, that all is not as it would seem. And much is more than you have ever dreamed. Fear not, my Alainn is a man with a deep capacity for love. He will not disappoint you, nor will I."

Sir Walter sat speechless, as he watched Fox urge his mount forward. Dana was not only beautiful she was enchantingly mysterious. He had no idea what her cryptic words meant, but he wanted to know. He very much wanted to understand.

By the time they had reached Dana's home in the Deep Woods, Sir Walter had throughly convinced himself that there had been no dragon. And certainly not one who could talk and was cowardly to boot. It had been a hallucination . . . an illusion brought on by the strain of training such a troublesome boy. Or perhaps the knight had simply partaken of some food that did not agree with his digestion. Either of those explanations was reasonable.

Sir Walter had seen such tricks of the mind during battle. Men who swore they saw things that were not there. There had been no dragon and that was that.

* * *

Dark Woods Dana's Cottage

Dana's home was beautiful. Set on the side of a crystal blue lake. Surrounded by flowers and lush greenery. It was quiet, almost magical. Skinner felt a peace that had seldom been his to enjoy.

The two men were served a meal of fresh vegetables, fruits, breads and delectable sweets. The wine was strong, flavorful and plentiful. There was no meat served at Dana's table but Sir Walter did not miss it in the least. He was so relaxed and comfortable with his charming companions, his heart filled with joy and he found himself just letting their soft, melodeous voices wash over him as he relaxed completely for the first time in years.

He awoke with a start to realize that he was alone in the comfortable cottage. The fire crackled warmly, he could smell the heavy, almost intoxicating scent of flowers, and he could hear the gentle call of night crickets and other insects. He rose from his pallet and walked outside. The air was warm and moist, a heavy mist hanging close to the ground, giving the whole scene a surreal quality. Sir Walter felt as if he were walking in a dream.

He reached the edge of the lake and caught his breath as he saw Fox and Dana. Naked and beautiful, standing hip deep in clear water, kissing with a passion that few would ever experience.

The kiss was tender and soft but none the less passion filled and erotic to watch. A kiss that told of a commitment of heart made long ago and enduring for all time. Again, Sir Walter felt an emptiness well up inside of him, threatening to consume what little happiness he had found since coming to Meridiem.

As he watched, Dana disengaged her mouth, and turned to him. She crooked one finger his way. "Come Sliabh, you are not only welcome, you are required."

He stood mesmerized for a moment and then began to quickly shed his clothing. The water was cool and soothing as he walked deeper into the lake. His mind and heart consumed with the two beauties who waited for him.

When he reached them, Dana turned to him and gently touched her lips to his. He tensed and looked toward the prince. But Fox was smiling at him most tenderly, as if he had seen the loneliness that had become a part of the warrior's tired soul, and desired to banish it. Walter relaxed and kissed the beautiful woman in his arms. Her mouth was sweet, more intoxicating than the wine he had consumed at dinner. The Fox Prince was right, this was a sorceress, and a very good one at that. If this was what it was like to be bewitched, he would take all he could get.

Dana ran her hands over the broad shoulders and tight buttocks of the knight. He flinched as she lowered her head and kissed each of his battle scars. "Be proud of these, Sir Walter, they were hard won and noble of cause."

She turned her head to kiss the prince, briefly halting the movement of his full pouty lips on her neck. She kissed him deeply, savoring the sweet, addictive taste that was unique to her beautiful Fox. When she finally released the prince's mouth, she moved her lips back to tease and tantalize the beguiled knight.

"Do you know why I call you Sliabh, Sir Knight?"

"No, My Lady Dana. I don't know what it means."

"It's a Gaelic word, it means mountain. You are like that mountain, Sir Knight. Strong, dependable, a source of shelter for my handsome prince. You complete our circle."

Skinner head snapped up at her words.

"So I see you know of the prophecy?"

"I have heard a little, My Lady. Please tell me."

"A King of Truth and Honor, A Woman of power and heat, The dauntless Warrior shall come, The Circle to complete."

"Wh . . . what does it mean, Dana?"

Dana kissed him tenderly, "All will be revealed, Sliabh, but first we must reaffirm our circle."

So saying she drew him to her. He circled her body with his arms and found that he also held the prince within his long grasp. His hands raked over the smooth muscular back and his breath caught as his passion ignited. These were the two most beautiful people he had ever met. He wanted them. He wanted both of them.

As they all kissed and stroked, it soon became hard to know where one person ended and another began. Sir Walter didn't remember leaving the water but he found himself standing on the soft grass of the bank, kissing his beloved Fox Prince.

As Skinner's mouth moved down his throat, then lower to capture a delectable nipple between his teeth, he heard Fox groan deep in his throat. He looked up to see the prince with his head thrown back, his eyes closed, that beautiful pouty, mouth slightly open. It was the most beautiful sight the knight had ever seen.

Without warning, the Fox Prince began to rise from the ground until his full, swollen shaft was in front of Sir Walter's lips. Skinner placed his hands on the prince's ripe bottom, puling him closer, then took the offered treat into his eager mouth and sighed at the sweet, sweet taste of his prince. It was even better than he imagined it would be. He sucked hard and was rewarded with another groan from above him.

He heard Dana whisper in his ear, softly, seductively, barely there. "He belongs to you, Sir Knight, just as you belong to him and as you both belong to me. Take him. Taste him. Make him your own. The wait is over, the time is now."

Skinner's mind seemed to explode inside his skull, he sucked hard and swallowed greedily as his beautiful prince came into his mouth. It was glorious. More wonderful than any sexual experience he had ever had. The prince belonged to him. Had always belonged to him.

He felt the sated prince floating to the ground to cover the body of his beloved Dana. Fox moaned loudly, as he was sheathed in the white hot heat of his love. He immediately began to grow hard. That was one thing about sex with Dana, she didn't mind using a little magic when the need arose. He immersed himself in her hot, welcoming body.

Sir Walter looked down on the erotic spectacle taking place at his feet.

"Come, Sir Knight, claim your prince with your own body. He is yours for the taking. It is ordained that it should be so." Dana whispered between kisses.

Skinner fell to his knees and slowly prepared his Fox to receive his seed. When the prince was gasping and moaning, Sir Walter hesitated. He would take nothing from his prince that was not freely offered. He bent forward and whispered in the younger man's ear.

"Do you wish me to take you, Prince Fox? Do you want the love I so willingly give to you?"

Mulder was in a mindless state of ecstasy. His beloved Dana was beneath him, her lovely body a burning heat and Sir Walter, a man he had come to love and respect, was doing incredible things from above. He heard the knight ask him something. He couldn't concentrate long enough to garner the meaning of his words. He decided to just let his own words come forth and hope they were the right ones.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Apparently he had hit the mark. He felt his big handsome knight enter him slowly and gently, causing an intense fire, one that he had never known, to spring forth deep inside him. He had thought there was no better feeling than the having of Dana. He had been wrong. Oh so wrong. Dana and Sir Walter together, this was an experience that he could die happily, knowing, without a doubt, that he had experienced heaven on earth.

They came. They came together, screaming and crying out each other's names. They collapsed into each other's arms, breathless, light headed and joyous.

Dana pulled herself up slightly and looked down at her two well loved companions. Fox lay sprawled bonelessly, one hand on Sir Walter's thigh, the other around Dana's slim waist. Sir Walter had wrapped himself loving around the prince, one arm reaching across Fox's flat stomach, searching for Dana. She smiled at them, her heart filled with love.

"The circle is complete." She whispered. "All is ready."

When they had rested enough to rouse themselves, they sought the cozy warmth of the cottage. Fox stumbled in the door first, still naked, and threw himself face down on the soft, comfortable bed.

Sir Walter and Dana, who had taken the time to dress, came in to admire the view that the pretty prince presented.

"Get up, Alainn, you can't go to sleep. Sir Walter hasn't given you your bedtime spanking yet."

"Dana!" Fox gasped, "How did you know about that?" He raised his head to glare at the knight.

"Oh Alainn, I know everything. When will you ever accept that. And besides, I fully agree with Sir Walter. You were in desperate need of a strong man in your life, in more ways than one. And I know for a fact, that he would have to tan that cute little butt of yours every night for years to make up for all the tricks you've pulled."

"Dan-n-n-n-a!" The prince buried his head in the soft down pillows.

"What is the penalty for refusing to comply with a punishment, Sir Walter?"

"One additional stroke for each time he refuses."

"That's what I thought. So we are up to what now, Sliabh?"

"Two additional strokes, Dana."

"I would suggest that you get your royal butt over Walter's knees right now, Fox." Dana produced a wide leather strap out of thin air. "Your extra two strokes are going to be delivered with this. I know you don't want to add any more to that count."

Mulder dragged himself off the bed and made his way, with leaden feet over to his teacher. He kept his eyes carefully averted as he lowered himself face down over the big man's lap. The blood rushed to his head but it made little difference, his face was already flaming.

"While you are busy warming that naughty bottom, Sir Walter, I think I'll make us a nice pot of tea."

Sir Walter raised his palm and brought it down hard on the now familiar, but still tantalizing, bottom spread before him.

The sound of a hard hand striking soft bare flesh reverberated throughout the room. Punctuated only the oohs, ahhs, and gasps that accompanied each painful blow as Fox made his discomfort known to the other two.

Sir Walter worked his way down one side, from the top of the bare butt to the middle of the tender thighs, and then up the other side. Going over previously punished skin again and again until it sizzled under his punishing hand. Skinner didn't see any benefit in giving a spanking that wasn't memorable.

Dana finished her tea making task, setting the pot aside to seep, as she took a seat and watched her much loved young prince cry and wiggle as his gorgeous backside turned from white, to pink, to a glowing red.

"Well," Dana commented, "it would appear I need not worry quite so much about Alainn being wild and careless with his own safety from now on."

"No." Smack! Smack! Smack! "I think he's slowly learning," Smack! Smack! Smack! "Just what is expected of him." Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! "At least he'd better."

"Ouch! I took you with me . . . Oh-h-h-h! . . . this morning, didn't I?"

Smack! Smack! Smack! "Because I accidentally woke up!" Smack! Smack!

"No! Ouch! Please! I was going to wake you . . . Oh, that hurts!"

Skinner concentrated on evening out the color on the right thigh and then spotted another area that needed some work on the left buttock. Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Oh! Please, Sir. Please stop! Ouch!Oh!Oh-h-h-h!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Sir Walter surveyed his work. A perfect shade of crimson from top to thighs. "All right, brat, get up and go lean over the foot rail of the bed. You still have two lashes coming with the strap."

Mulder started to protest but thought better of it. Two strokes were going to be difficult enough to take, he didn't need to add more. He walked to the cross rail at the end of the bed and leaned over, his head resting on the soft mattress. His bright red bottom high in the air, the blazing focal point of the small room.

Dana poured a cup of tea for herself and for the knight. "Why don't you rest a moment, Sir Walter. That has to be tiring work."

They heard a diversive snort from the vicinity of the bed but both chose to ignore it.

"Does he get that every night, sir?"

"Just about and often times more than once a day. He tends to disobey orders, show disrespect for authority, take off on his own without a word to anyone, and drop his sword at the most inopportune of times. The first week I was sure he was going to spend more time upended than on his feet. It's better now, he's learning."

Skinner sipped at his strong, sweet tea. "Dana, why do you call him Alainn?"

"It is another word from my homeland. It means beautiful."

Skinner glanced at the young man displaying himself so prettily. "Yes, he is."

"Oh my yes," Dana agreed. "He is most certainly alainn."

"Tell me about yourself, Dana."

She looked up at him with wide curious eyes. Trying to judge if he were ready to hear the story of her and the men she loved. "It is a long story. I think Alainn has fallen asleep over there. It was the dragon thing that exhausted him. He really hates to kill another living thing but he would never admit that to anyone but me. He considers it a weakness, I consider it his greatest strength. Why don't I handle the rest of his punishment, then we can put him to bed."

Sir Walter nodded. He was amazed to see the strap lift itself from the table and float over to the unlucky young man. Fox opened his wide eyes just in time to be met with the dreadful sight of the strap floating ominously above his condemned bare bottom.

"Dana, wait! No!"

The strap hovered a few moments, poised above the clenching red cheeks and then came down with a resounding smack. The Prince shouted out his misery as a vivid scarlet mark appeared across his already sore bottom cheeks. The strap rose again to its former position, hovering above the squirming backside waiting so uneasily in the lash's direct path of descent. The strap came down with another loud crack on defenseless bare skin. Fox yelped and kicked wildly from his perch on the bed rail.

"Ouch! Oh! No more, please. Dana! Sir! I . . . I . . ."

"All done." Sir Walter soothed him. "You can get up now, peasant boy. Come over here and kneel down in front of us."

When Mulder had complied, his tear stained face bowed toward the floor, his hands at hia sides, even though Sir Walter knew the boy wanted desperately to rub some of the sting out of his sore bottom.

"I am surprised and relieved that Dana agrees with the way I am handling your training, my prince. You were disrespectful this morning. I realize that you were in a hurry but I am still your superior and should be treated as such. And you baited that dragon far beyond what was necessary. In the future, you will be much more cognizant of the danger you court. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now kiss Dana and I goodnight and get some rest."

Mulder kissed both Dana and Sir Walter, deeply and meaningfully, making it last much longer than necessary. Evidently there were to be no hard feelings. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"So, Dana, tell me about yourself and your relationship with the prince."

Dana smiled, "I was born on the Emerald Isle, several hundred years ago. Don't give me that look, Sir Walter. You also have much to learn. Consider this <your> first lesson."

He smiled at her sheepishly and nodded for her to continue.

"I always knew about my powers, of course. My mother was a sorceress, as was her mother before her. We never practiced the evil arts but used the gift we had been given for good. Fox has been my lover in many other of his lifetimes, as have you, Sliabh. We are destined to be together. Each time one of you dies, it tears my heart from my chest but I know that I must continue on and wait for you to return to me. You always do. You always will."

"You're saying I have known you before?"

"Oh my, yes. Many times. And neither of you changes very much, which I consider to be a very good thing. Fox is always the beautiful magician hero, trying desperately to right all the wrongs in the world before he must once again leave it. And you, his guardian. The protector of the Truth Seeker. The three of us, we work together to save the innocent. We defend the weak and vanquish evil. It is what we do. It is what we are."

"Oh poor Dana. How can you stand to watch him leave you time and time again? The pain must be unbearable."

"Yes, but it is my destiny. I don't die. I can't. I stay here and insure that each time you and Fox are reborn, we find each other and do what must be done. And often we are together for many years. I have watched you both grow old many times. And before you think to ask me, you are both beautiful to me, whether you are nineteen or ninety."

"Do others ever come between us? What about this Lady Diana of Fowland? Will she try to claim our prince?"

"Yes, we see her often. She has tried to possess him before. There are others who try to destroy us, to separate us. They have rarely been successful. I am not overly concerned with the Lady Diana. She is a cunning advosary but this time I found Fox early. He's most devoted to me. And he's avoided all other men, as if he realized that he should wait for you. When the time comes, I will come to the palace and take my place beside you and King Fox."

"Why not now? Why not come now?"

"I am Fox's mate, as are you. We need never worry, for in the end, he will accept no others. And for the moment, it is best if my loyalty to him, and the extent of my powers, are kept secret from our enemies. When the time is right, I will take my rightful place beside him."

Sir Walter looked at her with admiration, sympathy and just a hint of remaining skepticism.

She threw back her head and laughed. The sound was like the tinkling of bells and he felt something awaken inside him. Something good and right.

"Oh Walter, it is always the same with you. Always the doubter."

She smiled at him affectionately but still with a touch of disbelief in his dark brown eyes.

"Let me tell you how it always goes. You see Fox and want him immediately. You'll go to any lengths, give up anything you have, to keep yourself by his side. You protect him, love him unconditionally, lie for him when necessary, and punish him without remorse when his passion gets the better of his common sense. Which is often. And he is just as drawn to you. As you both are to me. We are the circle, Walter, surviving through all time. The Truth Seeker, The Protector, and the Sorceress. We slay the monsters of the world and save humanity. And as reward for our heroism . . . we have each other."

The End - Part 3

 

* * *

 

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 4  
By: DiAnn  
  
Rating: NC17 - SLASH/ language/ mild violence  
Category: AU / Fantasy / BDSM / m/m Slash  
Warning: Mulder-Skinner Slash/ Sk/Sc/M  
If you don't like this kind of thing, or you are underage, go somewhere else . . . Please! I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear from your Mama.  
Spoiler: Through season 6.  
Summary: Alternate Universe - Kings and palaces and handsome soldiers for hire.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.  
Special thanks to Nicole who corrects my commas and consistently tells me that I have not gone too far with the smut, she wants more. And she wants it now!  
DiAnn's Page can be found at Mulder Torture Anonymous: [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]

* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 4  
By: DiAnn

Royal Palace  
Realm of Meridiem

Sir Walter awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep to find his prince lying beside him, his head propped on one elbow, just watching as the knight slept.

It would have startled the battle weary warrior, if the moonlight had not been flooding the room. It clearly illuminated the bright hazel eyes and full lower lip of the handsome face in front of him.

"You know, peasant boy, you could get killed waking an old soldier from his sleep like that."

The prince gave him one of those killer smiles. "I don't worry too overly much about getting killed."

Skinner snorted. "How well I know. I'm just surprised that you would admit it to me so boldly. Haven't I taught you anything in the last few months?"

Mulder chuckled. "Oh I think your lessons have been well learned, if ungratefully received."

"Well, you're certainly being honest this morning. Or is it morning yet? And why did you change sides of the bed. You always sleep to my left."

He reached for the prince and was horrified to see his hand go straight through the younger man. He let out a scream that would have done a fair damsel proud and clambered up against the headboard. A nightmare! He was having another of his nightmares.

The Mulder apparition gave him another of those coveted smiles and rose to sit cross legged, facing the knight. The only problem was he was sitting on thin air a few inches above the bed.

"You need to calm yourself, Sir Walter." The smile stayed firmly in place on the beautiful face as a long elegant hand reached out toward the other man.

Sir Walter had finally gotten his wits about him and was moving very slowly toward the place where he kept his sword by the bed. Unfortunately, that place would appear to be right beneath where this princely spirit sat.

"Who . . . who are you?"

"Very good, Sir Knight. It takes most people a lot longer to get a grip on themselves and converse so calmly with a ghost."

Skinner's eyes narrowed, and then brightened with acknowledgment. "Humph! A ghost is it? Fox, I'm growing weary of your little jokes. Dana must be helping you with this mischief. Be warned, you should not wake an old warrior from his sleep for such trickery."

"Does my grandson really irritate you so much, Sir Knight? Before I died I found him to be very bright and most entertaining."

"Di . . . died?"

"Oh, you aren't going to start that it was something I ate' nonsense again, are you? That really is quite boring. You need to admit it, Sir Walter, you are sitting in your bed speaking with a real ghost. And one that has something important to tell you once you get over these vapors of yours."

Sir Walter glared at the ghost. "I <do not> have vapors!"

"Good. Then you can stop cowering against the head of that bed and listen to what I have to tell you."

Skinner realized that he was indeed cowering' and straightened his back as he moved a little further down on the bed, still keeping a good distance between himself and his unwelcome visitor. He stopped abruptly when he heard the . . . ah, ghost start laughing. He stared at the specter with injured dignity.

"And just what is so funny?"

"You have flower seeds all over your bed."

This was sore subject with Sir Walter. One of the few that could make him forget that he was talking with a man who had been dead for almost fifteen summers.

"Yes, all over the bed! All over the floor! All over everything! I've even found shells in my own boots, for heaven's sake. I have told that boy more times than I can count and it does absolutely no good. If I have to . . ."

"Enough, Sir Knight. You have my humble apologies. I'm afraid I was the one who got him started eating those roasted seeds. It seemed a harmless enough little habit to pass on to my boy."

"Well you wouldn't think so if you had to walk around on crunching shells all day. I can't believe that you would . . ."

"Is my bottom in danger now, Sir Walter?" The ghost laughed at him.

It was enough to snap the knight out of it and remind him that he was talking to King Aaron, The Peace Maker. Twenty-second sovereign king of the House of Mulder, Realm of Meridiem, and long dead and in his grave.

"Did you come to take me to task for my discipline of Prince Fox?"

"Hardly! I must tell you while I have the chance, I am most pleased with your handling of my precious boy. He's such a wild and impetuous one. Takes after me, I'm afraid. If I'd had someone like you, I might have lived to be a lot older than thirty-eight summers. I was just coming into my own as a king when I was killed."

"Ki . . . killed?"

"Yes killed. Sir Walter, we really must move on here. Prince Fox is in danger but I made certain to come to you in plenty of time. We have since squandered most of the time away. Are you ready to put aside your ridiculous fears and help me? While I may be dead, I am still Fox's grandfather and I love him dearly. I can't save him in this state, so I must depend on you. Are you up to protecting your charge, Sir Knight?"

"Oh course I am! What is wrong with the prince?" Skinner looked around as if noticing for the first time that something was missing from the room. "And where the hell has be gotten off to now?"

* * *   
Royal Library

All was quiet in the Royal Palace. It was very late and everyone else had found their beds long ago. Everyone that is, except the Crown Prince of Meridiem. He found himself unable to sleep, which was not unusual in the least, he was often plagued by nightmares and restless nights.

This was, however, the first time he had suffered the malady since Sir Walter had come to the castle. For some reason, having the solid, reliable presence of the knight sleeping so close to him had made the prince feel safe for the first time since his sister had been stolen from him so many years ago. But tonight, the knight had been softly snoring as Mulder tossed and turned. Finally resigning himself to the obvious, the prince had left their bed to come down to the library.

Mulder was studying some forbidden scrolls that he had received from a friend at the nearby monastery. They told amazing stories which could not be explained by the church. These were valid accounts, given by trustworthy people, and yet they had not been believed. The church had proclaimed them all to be heresy, and buried the chronicles forever. The injustice of that rankled the future king. Each scroll had been marked through, by the monks, with a black X in heavy ink, but with a little diligence, Mulder could read every word.

He was interrupted as a secret door, by the fireplace, opened slowly. The prince quickly drew his sword, and prepared to face whatever danger emerged from the secret passageways under the castle.

He was astounded, when he recognized one of The Three's runners. Mulder sighed with relief. The runner seemed as surprised to see the prince as the prince had been when the door creaked open.

"My Lord, you startled me. I thought I would find you in your chambers."

"I was unable to sleep tonight. How did you find your way here? Only those of the House of Mulder or it's Royal Council know about those secret passages."

"It was . . .Uh . . . The Three! They know all, My Lord, surely you must be aware of their remarkable skill for divining knowledge?"

"Yes, I suppose. But they've never encroached on the secrets of the royal family before."

"It was of special urgency this evening, My Lord." He handed Mulder a small piece of parchment and hurriedly disappeared back the way he had come.

The Prince's face lit with pure joy as he read the message. A meeting had been arranged at the Bridge of Lost Souls. Someone claimed to have information about the fate of his missing sister! Someone who did not want to come to the Palace. Mulder raced from the library to his own chambers, nearly abandoned now, as he spent his nights in Sir Walter's quarters.

The Prince quickly dressed in black tunic and leggings and left the castle under cover of night by his favorite moat gage. The royal guards saw nothing of the escape of their cunning and troublesome prince.

* * *   
Bridge of Lost Souls  
One Hour Later

Mulder shivered in the cold, spring drizzle that had begun to fall. Or perhaps, the shiver was just in anticipation of Sir Walter's reaction when he found out about this little excursion.

It couldn't be helped. Mulder had gotten various other tidbits of rumor regarding his lost sister over the years, none had proven to be a legitimate clue to her whereabouts. In fact, they had often done nothing more than get him into trouble. That didn't matter, he still had to inquire into each scrap of news he received about Samantha.

He was so deep in this own morose thoughts, that the Prince didn't notice the trolls until it was too late. Three of them were approaching him, with great stealth, from the north side of the bridge. He turned to flea, only to see two more coming from the other end.

He quickly drew his sword and prepared to fight. The trolls were truly grotesque creatures. Shorter than Prince Fox's own six foot length but their squat, hairy bodies were corded with thick, bulging muscle. Powerful arms and legs extending from their black tunics. Legend of these Trolls in Black, and the atrocities they perpetrated, were the fodder for many a small child's nightmare throughout the realm.

As the ominous trolls drew closer, the prince made a decision. Without a backward glance, he threw himself over the side of the bridge and into the cold waters below. The last thing he heard was the angry cries of the black clad creatures on the bridge above, who had been cheated of their chance to capture the handsome, human prince.

Mulder landed in the icy river with a breath-taking splash. He fought his way above water and turned to swim upstream, away from the danger lurking on the bridge. The current was swift and the prince had made little headway before he felt a huge hairy hand land on the back of his neck. It was followed by a solid blow to his head. There was an explosion of pain and then nothing more.

* * *   
Realm of Meridiem Royal Palace

Sir Walter was on a tear and half of the palace population was in hiding, while the remainder quailed in their boots. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry.

The Prince was gone! And no one, not the worthless royal guard, not the blind servants and not the self-indulgent royal family had seen him leave or be taken.

And he couldn't raise the damned ghost again either! Some help he'd turned out to be, vanishing into thin air like that. Sir Walter was now convinced that the apparition he had seen this morning was indeed the prince's dead grandfather. After all, anyone who would dare awaken a realm's knight from a sound sleep, proceed to endlessly babble on for the rest of the night, only to be impossible to find when he was actually needed . . . had to be a Mulder.

The enraged Knight had searched the castle, from dungeon to turret, three times over. There was not one clue as to what had been Fox's fate. The boy had just better hope he had been pulled from the grounds, kicking and screaming, by a group of at least twenty armed assassins. Because if he had snuck out again and gotten himself into trouble, he wouldn't be able to sit down for a fortnight.

Sir Walter stood, like the towering menace he was at the moment, and stared out of the high tower. He had a wide view of the royal lands surrounding the palace but, of course, there was no sign of the missing prince.

"Want me to take you to him?"

Skinner whirled to face the intruder, sword held high and ready to strike. He was confronted by a young man with sparkling green eyes, black hair and a sensuous mouth that was smirking at the knight as if he held all the secrets Sir Walter would ever need to know.

"Who the hell are you and who holds your loyalty?"

"I'm Alex and I hold my own loyalty."

Sir Walter raised his sword higher, "Then prepare to die. I have no patience today for spies and traitors."

"I like to think I am neither spy nor traitor. I'm merely a man who knows how to seek out his own best opportunities. I work for whomever has the most coin to pay."

"I've known men like you before. Mercenaries, loyal only to themselves. They are more dangerous than any knight sworn to darkness and evil."

The young man's eyes narrowed with hatred, "You're right about that. I am dangerous but I'm also the only one who knows where to find your pretty Prince. You do want the little, royal do-gooder back don't you? I know I would if I were in your shoes." Alex leered suggestively at Skinner.

Sir Walter eyed the man suspiciously. He didn't trust him. Didn't want to have to trust him but what choice did he have? He needed to find Fox before the prince was ki . . . before it was too late.

"What is your price to help me find Prince Fox?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about a night in the royal bed chamber or perhaps I should say, a night <in> the delectable future king?"

Skinner raised his sword with death in his eye. "You dare to . .."

Alex laughed again. "Relax, Sir Knight, I'll not encroach on your well-marked territory for now." Alex bowed deeply. "There will be no charge for this one." Alex had never let the mocking smile leave his handsome face. It only served to make the Knight more angrier and Alex well knew it. "The men I work for at the moment don't want to see the Prince harmed, for their own reasons. And besides, I think you and I will have reason to do business together again sometime."

Skinner growled ominously and felt his anger rise another notch as the flippant Alex laughed at him.

* * *   
Abandoned Mine Shaft   
Enorus Mountains

Prince Fox was cold and hungry. He sat in a dark corner, his hands tied tightly behind his back. His tunic had been torn from his body and it was freezing in the old mine shaft. The trolls didn't seem to want anything from him. They had asked for no information nor demanded any ransom. They seemed content to just sit and look at him as they gnawed on the raw meat from some unidentifiable animal carcass. Mulder had to fight back his nausea as he watched.

"You had best release me."

The dark clad trolls said not a word in response, just stared at him with dark shadowed eyes.

"My Knight Protector will be here soon . . . he will . . ."

"Be quiet, little human! We've been told all about your valiant knight and your sorceress lover. Our Masters commanded that we take you. They are rich and powerful men. They will allow no harm to come to us from your puny friends."

The troll leader rose and moved toward Mulder. He reached down with one big, hairy hand and ran it along the Prince's jawline. Mulder tried to jerk his head away, but the hand followed. He closed his eyes as a callused, greasy thumb moved across his full lower lip.

"Humans are a worthless lot, my pretty prince, but you do have some redeeming qualities. You'd best keep quiet or you might find yourself getting more of our attention than you want. It's been a long time since I had a pretty like you in my bed."

The troll leader used his thick, hot tongue to lick a wet path from Mulder's chin, along his jawline, up to his temple. He laughed loudly as the prince shuddered with revulsion. The repulsive tongue licked the prince's left eye twice and then moved down for a sweeping caress of those luscious full lips.

"You're a real beauty, boy. Now stay still so I can taste you properly."

Mulder tried to pull away but he was secured too tightly. The rough, dripping tongue began lapping at this cheeks, lips and eyes. The putrid breath causing the prince to gag as thick saliva covered his face and neck.

As the aroused troll reached down to squeeze the prince between his bound legs, a loud commotion sounded from the front of the mine shaft.

All of the Trolls looked fearfully in that direction. They were not expecting their Masters for some time. They quickly grabbed their clubs and crudely made axes, making their way quickly in the direction of the ruckus.

The eight trolls burst forth from the cavern and stopped in shock at the sight of only two men challenging them. Sir Walter and Alex, stood silently, swords held out before them, ready for battle.

The leader, a particularly ugly little fellow raised his battle axe, an confused look on his face. "What is the meaning of this? Cry . . . "

His words were cut short by Alex's sword buried deep in the little monster's stomach. Blood dribbled from it's mouth as it dropped face down in the dirt. The surprised expression still on the homely face.

The other trolls were snapped out of their stupor by the death of their leader. They attacked with blood curdling cries of anger, but their crude weapons were no match for the warrior knight and his lethal companion.

Spattered in blood, Sir Walter crept warily forth into the abandoned shaft to find his prince. The lit torches added a burning tar smell to the nauseating odor left by the Trolls themselves. Sir Walter found the prince still sitting in the corner, struggling mightily to release himself from the ropes that bound him.

Sir Walter untied Fox, and without giving him a moment to argue dragged him from the dark confines of the mining shaft and into the bright morning sunlight.

The Knight stopped dead in his tracks. "They're gone!"

Mulder, still blinded by the sudden change from darkness to bright light, ran into the back of the Knight. "What? Who's gone?"

"The troll bodies and . . . " Skinner looked around carefully. "This man, his name was Alex and he helped me to find you. He's gone, too."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me in the least. Every time I find evidence of whatever treachery is going on, it vanishes before I can show it to anyone. And, you should stay away from Alex, he's about as trustworthy as the rats in the castle cellars."

"Let's get back to the castle. I want to see if I can find this Alex." The knight mounted his great war horse and held a hand down to Mulder. "Come on, up you go."

"Are we going to have another of your talks?" Mulder moaned.

"Oh, yes."

With a heavy sigh, Mulder took the hand that was offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled up and settled between Sir Walter's massive, leather-clad thighs.

"I don't think this horse should be carrying the weight of two men all the time, Sir Knight."

Sir Walter snorted. "Forget it, boy. This is a war horse. He's used to carrying me in full amour. Your weight is nothing to him. Besides I've seen you, down at the stables, sneaking apples to him when you think I'm not looking. Do you think to avoid much deserved punishments by gaining the alliance of my horse?"

"Would it work?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I give him apples because," he turned to give the knight a meaningful glare. "I like <him>."

Skinner pulled the boy back against him tightly, reaching down to give the prince's cock a loving squeeze, enjoying the surprised yelp he received for his efforts. "Oh, I think you like me too, peasant boy."

They rode in silence for some time. Sir Walter kept his arm held tightly around Mulder's waist, pulling him almost onto his lap, the boy's back held tightly against his chest. Occasionally, he would bend down and kiss that enticing little mole on the side of Fox's face. As the trip wore on, he felt the prince become more and more agitated. He was squirming and wiggling in the saddle as if his bottom had been well striped before they started.

Finally the prince could take it no more. "Are you going to punish me for going to the bridge?"

"Yes." Now the knight was nuzzling his neck with that hot mouth of his. It was making Mulder crazy.

"Then do it! Let's just stop here and get it over with!"

"No, we're going to take care of it tonight during your regular punishment session before bed."

The knight had insidiously worked his hand up under the prince's tunic and was plucking at his tender right nipple. Fox took in a ragged breath.

"It's going to be bad isn't it?"

Now the lips had moved to the back of the Prince's neck and the hand was lightly pinching the left nipple.

"Yes. I'm very unhappy with your decision to leave the palace without telling me. You endangered your own life, as well as the future of your kingdom."

"Future of the kingdom? No, I didn't! If I were to die . . ."

"If you were to die, the House of Mulder would fall and your people would be plunged into a hundred years of darkness and misery."

Mulder really wished the knight would stop kissing him and caressing him under his tunic, it made it hard to think. "My Father would . . . would never allow that to happen."

"We'll talk about your father tonight, after I punish you for endangering your life and your kingdom.?"

"Ye . . .yes, sir. But I would rather not wait. I would like to get it over with now."

Sir Walter's hands continued their sweet exploration of the prince's hard muscle under smooth skin. He talked between gentle nips, quick licks and feathery kisses. The prince was sure he was going to die of frustrated pleasure at any moment and not have to worry about being punished at all.

"You <will> wait to be punished, my little peasant boy. First you will sit in the great dining hall and eat your dinner. All of it, even the green parts." He waited for the prince to stop scrunching up his face and pull his attention back to his teacher.

"Then you will retire to our chamber, bathe and wait in the corner, nose pressed tightly against the rock walls. You will arch your back to insure your bare bottom is well presented to me when I choose to enter the chamber. While you wait you will consider what would happen to Meridiem if you should be killed by your own foolishness. Then you are to think about how much your bottom is going to hurt when I am finished with you."

Mulder swallowed hard as the big hands of his teacher moved down into his leggings again. He was being stroked and teased unmercifully.

"Then, when I command it, you will go to the wardrobe and retrieve my paddle. The one with all the holes in it, that blisters you so quickly when it is applied to your naked backside. You will kneel before me and tell me what conclusions you have reached regarding your own recklessness and the importance of protecting Meridiem and her loyal subjects. You will then offer the paddle up to me, and ask me to spank you on your bare bottom until you are crying like an infant."

The prince realized that his tunic had been pushed up at some point and two strong hands were plucking incessantly at this exposed nipples, making them ache with longing. The prince moaned miserably.

"When I finally allow you to rise from my lap, I will sit back and enjoy your frantic contortions as you dance from foot to foot and rub desperately at your beautiful, burning bottom. Your pretty cock always bobs and bounces so delightfully for me when you do that. You make quite the lovely site, peasant boy. Your lovely, tear-stained face as flushed as your glowing red butt. I do so enjoy those little spontaneous displays you make of yourself after you've been bottom up over my knee and gotten a good, sound tanning just like some common little stable boy. That must be so humiliating for a crown prince to endure."

Mulder moaned again. Not sure if it was from the disconcerting words whispered in his ear in such a falsely seductive voice, or if it was the hand that was pumping him hard now, while the other pinched and then soothed his sensitive nipples. Hot lips on his neck and his face. He didn't know where that searing mouth would land next.

"But endure it you will, prince, and when you have calmed yourself ,you will thank me for your much needed spanking and humbly ask me to take you to my bed, to make you scream my name as I pound myself into your hot, sorely aching bottom."

Mulder felt himself tense as he approached his climax. He was powerless against it. The choice had been taken from him. He came hard, screaming Sir Walter's name. He came all over his teacher's hand and his own clothing. The prince's head fell back with a thump onto the Sir Walter's broad shoulder and he felt those lips again, kissing his temple and the side of his face.

When Mulder finally got his breathing under control, he realized that the horse had stopped and they stood motionless in the middle of the road. He looked up into laughing brown eyes. "Or maybe I'll just give you a whack or two on the butt and get on to the bed part."

An hour later, Fox was squirming from the uncomfortable, sticky dried mess in his leggings. He could not believe he had come in his pants like some untried youth.

When they reached the bluff overlooking the palace, Prince Fox let out a disconsolate groan making the knight hug him more tightly to his body, alert for danger.

"What? What is it, Fox? What do you see?"

"Lady Diana has arrived."

Skinner looked more closely at the castle and could see a lavish carriage and six heavily loaded luggage wagons in the courtyard.

Mulder sighed heavily. "Well at least she packed lightly. She can't be planning to stay too long."

"Packed lightly? There are six wagons down there. How many servants does she usually bring with her?"

"Probably dozens but they haven't arrived yet. Those are her personal baggage carriers."

Skinner stared in amazement. "I wouldn't have believed this if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes."

"Well, you haven't seen anything yet. Hang on to your balls around the lovely Lady Diana, Sir Knight. She will find you a more than delectable tidbit."

Suddenly the prince's eyes darkened as he looked over his shoulder at the knight. "You must promise me that you won't spank me in front of her. If you're going to do that, tell me now, so I can draw my sword and end my own life right here."

Skinner chuckled at his melodramatic young charge. "You need not worry, peasant boy, I don't want that woman anywhere near you."

"Then that makes two of us."

* * *   
Real of Meridiem Great Hall

Mulder had persuaded the knight to sneak in through the mote gate. A first, and hopefully last, unpleasant experience for Sir Walter.

When the two miscreants had made it to their chamber, they quickly bathed and dressed appropriately to greet the prim Lady Diana. By the time they finally made it below stairs, it was close to time for the last meal to be served.

A silk and satin clad prince moved gracefully down the stairs, his arm extended in a welcoming manner to the woman waiting impatiently in the main hall. She did not return his smile.

"My Lady Diana, this is an unexpected surprise." Mulder kissed the hand she permitted him to take in his own.

"Oh Fox," the dark haired woman whined. "You still look all of seventeen. Are you never going to appear to have reached an acceptable maturity? It is most unbecoming. All of my friends shall think I robbed some poor woman's cradle. Perhaps you should attempt to grow some facial hair or some such thing. It's really quite scandalous and most inconsiderate of you. I'm quite sure you only do it to irk me."

Sir Walter eyed the woman from just behind his prince. <She> certainly looked like she'd reached an age of maturity, and then some. The knight wondered if her years outnumbered the prince's as far as it would first appear they did.

"And who is this?" The woman simpered as her hungry, predator eyes settled on the handsome knight.

"My Lady Diana, may I introduce my military instructor and chief council, Sir Walter Skinner."

"Oh-h-h-h, a knight. How wonderful." She moved so close to Sir Walter that he could feel the outline of her small, hard breasts pressed against his chest. He tried to take a step back but she followed him as he did so.

Sir Walter looked around uncomfortably. At the moment his one great desire was to flee from this woman, as fast and as far as he could. No, make that one of two great desires. The other was to wipe that smirk off of the prince's pretty, seventeen-year-old looking face.

Fox took Lady Diana's arm and literally pulled her off the knight. "I believe dinner is served, my lady. I am most eager to hear about your most recent adventures at court."

Sir Walter sighed with relief, and decided he would let the devilish little prince live after all. At least for another day or two. Until, that was, the prince winked mischievously at the distressed knight, on his way to the dining hall. On second thought, the prince was a good as gone. Sir Walter would find some way to explain it to Dana.

Sir Walter was sure this was the longest meal he had ever lived through. The viper, Lady Diana, had been seated to the prince's left in the seat usually occupied by the knight. That put Sir Walter on the other side of Diana, one seat away from Fox. While the prince happily occupied himself with picking bits of green out of his food, Lady Diana put all her efforts into drawing the handsome knight into lurid and suggestive conversation.

He had nearly choked to death at one point, as her hand had crept down to squeeze his crotch through his leggings. The page had hurried forward and snatched the goblet away from Sir Walter's grasping hand, with heartfelt assurances that he would find the one responsible for cursing the king's wine with this choking spell. That left Sir Walter without even a strong drink to dull the pain of Diana's attentions.

The evening finally ended with the Lady Diana retiring to her chambers. She made it more than clear to Sir Walter that he would be most welcome to accompany her there. He had pretended to misunderstand.

When the errant prince appeared to intend on tarrying in the main hall, undoubtedly not willing to miss any of the fun, Sir Walter grabbed Fox around his slim waist and, half carried, half dragged him back to their own chambers. All of this much to the astonishment of everyone in the great hall.

The minute the door closed behind them, the prince erupted into uncontrolled laugher. He ended up rolling around on the floor, tears streaming from his hazel eyes.

"You know, your bedtime spanking could be a thing of artistry tonight."

"Did you . . ." The prince sputtered with glee. "Did you see her face!" He continued to hold his stomach as laughter filled the bed chamber.

Sir Walter scooped the laughing young prince up off the floor and deposited him face down across his lap. Even this could not stop the young man's fit of laughter.

The knight hooked his big fingers in the back of the prince's leggings and prepared to pull them down when he too got a mental image of the Lady Diana. Standing, hands on hips, in the middle of the great hall, scowling like she had just partaken of a sour grape, as her fianc� was pulled bodily away by her reluctant conquest for the evening.

Sir Walter suddenly found himself laughing as mightily as his wayward prince.

"Oh Sliabh, has the ever persistent and perverse Diana been after you again? She always tends to make quite the fool of herself around any handsome man, especially you. "

"Dana!" Fox cried, as he scrambled up from the surprised knight's lap and flung himself into her arms. She sat demurely in the center of their bed, her tiny feet tucked comfortably under her. She immediately wrapped her strong arms around the prince and gently kissed the top of his head.

"I've missed you too, Alainn." She smiled down at him.

Sir Walter very carefully locked the door, checking to make sure it was securely sealed before making his way over to the bed and crawling in beside the other two.

"That woman is truly frightening. I though you said she wanted <him>." He pointed disdainfully at the traitorous prince, now looking entirely innocent as he contentedly cuddled with Dana.

"Oh she does. But she feels she already has him." Dana stopped to kiss the top of Fox's dark head. "Little does she know, right Aliann?"

Fox nodded sadly. "You know I want only you, Dana, but I might have little choice. My mother is most insistent that I wed that woman."

She patted his shoulder and kissed his hair once more. "You need not worry about it, my love, you will never wed the Lady Diana. However, we do need to find a way to get her to go back home. This is not a good time for her to be here. Sir Spender will try to use the hussy to his own advantage. But we shall worry about that tomorrow. As for tonight . . ."

Dana rolled over until her petite body was covering the prince and she was looking down into wide hazel eyes.

"What is this I hear about you running off in the middle of the night, on a fool's errand, based on little more than a cryptic message and a wild urge?"

"Uh . . . it wasn't <exactly> like that, Dana."

She turned her red head toward Skinner. "Well, Sliabh?"

Sir Walter just shrugged. "Better come clean, peasant boy, sounds like she already knows all about it anyway."

"How do you do that, Dana?" Fox whined. "Where do you get your information? You seem to know what I've done before I even do it."

She bent down and touched the end of her small nose to the end of the prince's rather larger one. "It that were the case, my darling Alainn, I would stop you more often."

She turned her attention to Sir Walter. "Has he made his choice for tonight?"

"Humph!" The prince interjected. "Some choice. If I choose to be loved instead of spanked, he just holds that days punishment over to the next night. I'm better off just to choose both the spanking and his bed and be done with it."

Skinner sighed heavily. "I never lead you to believe, when I made that offer, that it would mean no more bedtime spankings. You're more than due for a whipping for that fiasco today and you know it."

Dana crawled off Mulder and made her way into Sir Walter's lap. The troubled knight could feel Fox also rise and wrap his arm around Skinner's broad shoulders.

"Tell me, Sliabh, what's troubling you tonight?"

"I'm just a little tired, Dana. Between Fox's daring dos at all hours of the day and night, ghosts, trolls and rat boys, not to mention fighting off that she-devil downstairs, I'm just . . . "

"That's okay!" The prince offered magnanimously. "You don't need to punish me, I won't do that again. I promise. Why don't you just lay back and let Dana and I make you feel better?"

He received a glare from both his companions.

"What?" He asked with wide, hazel eyes full of innocence.

Dana poked a sharp finger into the prince's chest. "I'm going to make Walter feel better while you get the punishment that you deserve. You promise, my eye! Do you really think either one of us believes that you'll behave yourself without a good strong, and very painful, lesson on the subject? We may love you but we're hardly that naive."

"But how . . . who . . ." Mulder yelped as he felt himself levitated off the bed and into the center of the room. "Yipes!"

Walter smiled as the handsome prince lay in mid air, arms at his sides, facing the ceiling with his clothes effortlessly sliding from his gorgeous body.

"Now there's a sight that might revive my energy." Skinner smiled.

Dana plumped a pillow behind Sir Walter and kissed his gently on the lips. "Well that's good news." She kissed the knight again. "You're not alone in this, Sliabh, you never have been. I know he wears on you, body and soul, he always does. But he's well worth it. You have to know that."

"I do. I'm sorry I lost heart for a moment, Dana. Do you want me to take over his punishment. I had planned to do it anyway."

"No, my darling, you just watch while I roast his butt. It should be quite a lesson for him and quite a show for us. He needs to know that I expect him to be cautious too." She sighed dreamily as she looked at the beautiful naked prince suspended in mid air at the foot of the bed.

"I'm afraid I spoiled him outrageously while I waited for you to join us. He's just so darned cute and I so enjoyed the quiet time we were allowed to have together. There have been some lifetimes when I could not even take him to my bed for fear he would lose focus on the job at hand. Those are the worst times, wanting the two of you so badly but being forced to keep my hands to myself for duty and honor."

Mulder let out another yelp as his beautiful naked body started slowly turning. His eyes were huge in his face as the front of his body slowly came around to face the occupants of the bed.

"D-d-d-da-na?" The prince looked ready to cry already.

"Don't be overly frightened, Alainn. You're just going to get a little butt roasting for that ridiculous thing with the trolls this morning. It will be over soon and you can come to bed with us."

Mulder's body continued to move around until he was facing the floor, his pretty man parts dangling enticingly. One of Sir Walter's paddles, this one about one and half feet lengths and made of good solid oak, appeared by magic above Fox.

Dana allowed him to revolve around until his eyes were facing the menacing piece of wood. She stopped him momentarily so he could get a good look at his fate for the next few minutes.

"Dana, no! Please don't do this. That's gonna' hurt so much. Please let me down now. I'll get across Sir Walter's knees, I'll do anything just don't spank me like this."

"Oh Fox, for goodness sakes, it's only a little magic and it's not like you don't deserve a good paddling. Stop being such a baby."

The prince continued to beg as he slowly rotated until his bare bottom was presented up to the suspended paddle. The hard piece of wood came down with a resounding crack and then rose to regain its position, waiting for the next revolution to bring its target back into position.

"Ouch! Oh, Dana, please!" Fox's handsome face, as it came around to them was a portrait in pain and embarrassment.

They had to wait until he had moved almost all the way around, on his imaginary spit, before they could see the bright red streak, extending across both white cheeks, that had been left by the stroke of the wicked paddle.

Within seconds his bottom was again in position and the paddle came down with another blistering crack. Fox yelped loudly and wiggled his butt slightly but could do little else as he continued to slowly turn.

Sir Walter put his hands behind his head, leaned back and watched. It was really quite ingenious. The hapless prince had no control over presenting his unfortunate bottom back up for additional punishment. Then he was forced to display his tear stained face, followed by a perfect view of his burning, red bottom, to his chastisers.

It had to be miserable turning slowly, knowing that your bare butt was going to meet with a wooden paddle and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it. The wait between smacks had to be pure agony.

This time the paddle moved down slightly and punished the tops of the prince's as yet untouched thighs.

"Ah-h-h-h! That hurts! Sir Walter, please can't you make it stop?"

But Sir Walter had his own interests. Dana had gone from smothering his face and chest with feather light kisses and had moved lower, much lower. It was the closest to heaven that the knight could ever remember being.

So, as the spitted prince continually presented his sizzling, red bottom and thighs up for yet another hard smack, Sir Walter and Dana made slow sweet love on the bed in front of him.

The sounds in the room were an odd mixture of pleasure, pain and the unmistakable smack of hard wood on delicate, bare skin. Fox cried his misery to the four walls because no one else was paying the least bit of attention to him or so he thought.

Sir Walter or Dana were careful to check on their bad-boy charge constantly. After all, they had to be sure his bottom was getting red and sore enough, the pretty face staying flushed and tear stained and that beautiful cock was dangling just right below his, oh so gorgeous body. It was, after all, their responsibility to take make sure Fox didn't forget this paddling any time soon and they were not ones to shirk their responsibilities.

The miserable, well-spanked prince was eventually levitated back to the bed, where he was magically positioned on his elbows and knees, head down and red bottom high and inviting. Dana lightly smacked the sore bottom, now fully exposed and on display for it's disciplinarians' further use. She motioned to Sir Walter to take his place behind the unhappy prince.

"Behind every good king is a faithful knight, Sir Walter. So here you go, attend your future king for all he's worth."

Sir Walter carefully oiled and prepared the prince and then, held the slim hips firm, as he impaled himself to the root in Fox's tight heat. Fox moaned first in pain and then in pure pleasure as he withered and trembled under the big knight.

Prince Fox was being pounded relentlessly from behind, which would have been enjoyable if Sir Walter's big balls weren't slapping fresh fire into his already sore backside, while his own swollen cock begged for release. A release that was being withheld by his two tormentors on threat of another spanking.

His beautiful, traitorous Dana had bound his already engorged shaft and balls tightly with a leather queue and was now lying beneath him, sucking his aching cock her hot, narrow throat. He was so hard he could feel the blood throb in his swollen shaft in time with the pounding in his head. And they showed no sigh of bestowing him with their mercy. He was sure he was going to die long before they allowed him to come.

Dana finally stopped her ardent sucking and released him from her eager mouth. He had time to take one good, deep breath before she suddenly, in one quick, smooth motion, swallowed him from head to root once more. He screamed and tried to pull back from the breathtaking intensity, only to find himself more deeply impaled on Sir Walter's thick, ramming cock. The shock of being more widely stretched and fully filled sent him plunging back down into Dana's fiery mouth.

It was at that moment of pure carnal pleasure and agony, that the Prince Fox, life-long bane of the royal guard, decided that he would never - ever - no matter what - leave the castle without permission again. It just wasn't worth the price he had to pay.

Especially if Dana was anywhere around.

* * *   
Royal Palace Courtyard

Sir Walter stepped back in shock, and landed heavily on his butt on the dusty ground. "Omph!"

Mulder rushed over to help his teacher up. "Sir Walter, are you all right?"

Skinner pushed the younger man's helping hands away and struggled to his feet, trying desperately to put the tattered remnants of his dignity back together. "And just what exactly was that, boy?"

Mulder grinned as he held up what was either a very long knife or a very short sword, that he had concealed in his boot. "You told me that if I continued to drop my sword, I would have to come up with a plan to save my ass. So," he brandished the small sword at Skinner, " a concealed extra weapon. What do you think?"

Skinner glared at his loose fingered but ingenious student. "Don't you think it would be better to just hang on to the weapon in your hand?"

"I suppose, but think of the element of surprise in a fight. I mean, once I drop my sword, how many knights will be expecting me to whip this other one off my leg?"

"Peasant boy, I think I can say without a doubt, that there is not a knight in this realm or any other, who feels the need to have a spare sword on his person. But I still think it would be . . . "

"Your Majesty." Mulder turned his attention to the young servant who had just approached the two men.

"What is it, Roland?"

"The Queen Christeena has requested your presence in her chambers."

"She has!" Skinner felt his heart break at the look of shock and then pure joy that came over the young prince's face. Mulder snatched up his sword from its resting place on the ground and rushed into the castle. Skinner stood watching, hoping the queen would not disappoint her sensitive son.

"Why, Sir Walter, what a pleasant surprise to find you here."

Skinner froze at the sound of that voice. He turned slowly, trying to hide the horror that wanted so badly to show itself on his face.

"Good day to you, Lady Diana."

"Well, it is now that I've found you. The king said I might choose one of his knights to accompany me on an outing this afternoon. I choose you, Sir Walter."

"I'm . . . uh, sorry . . . I'm not one of the royal guard, My Lady. I have a full afternoon of training scheduled with Prince Fox. I'm sure any of the other knights would be most anxious to accompany you."

Diana narrowed her eyes at him. "And I'm sure the king would be most displeased to hear that you refused my request. Besides Fox will be busy with his mother for quite some time. She heard about some of his recent amusements and feels they are most unseemly. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't feeling the backside of her hairbrush right now."

"The queen spanks Prince Fox?"

"She might now. I told her about your methods and she seemed quite intrigued."

"It seems you've been very busy imparting knowledge to the queen this morning. And tell me, how did you know about my methods' with the prince?"

"Sir Spender mentioned something about it at first meal. But enough about Fox. Are you ready to accompany me, Sir Walter, or do I need to approach the king with my disappointment in the chivalry of his knights."

Sir Walter bowed to the woman. "I would be most pleased to accompany you, Lady Diana. With your vast knowledge of this castle and it's inhabitants, perhaps I may learn something of worth myself today."

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Queen Christeena's Chambers

Fox knocked softly on the door leading to his mother's chambers. He'd bathed and dressed quickly, anxious to see the aloof woman whom he loved so dearly. His mother sat in her throne chair, which had been moved from the great hall years before. She was surround by her six ladies in waiting. She looked distressed and dabbed lightly at her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

"You wished to see me, mother?" He could not contain the smile that spread across his face. It was so seldom that his mother wished an audience with him. He moved to kiss her cheek but she discretely turned away, fluttering her lavender scented kerchief in his face.

The queen motioned her son to take a seat across from her. "Fox, I have learned that you are again keeping company with the peasants in the village."

Mulder felt his breath catch in his chest. "They're good people, Mother. It's important for a prince to know what is happening with the subjects of the realm."

"It's unseemly, Fox. And I am most displeased. If Lady Diana hadn't taken the time to inform me . . ."

"Lady Diana! What do my activities have to do with her?"

"She's your fianc�, Fox. Of course she's interested in keeping up appearances. She's really very fond of you and wants only what is best for you. As do I. She also informed me of Sir Walter's manner of controlling your behavior and I have decided to borrow from him. You are going to be spanked, Fox."

"You're going to . . . to . . ." Mulder rose from his chair. "I can't believe you would even consider such a thing, Mother. A woman of your gentle nature."

"Oh I don't intend to do it myself, Fox." A door opened quietly behind him. The prince turned and was distressed to see Sir Spender' enter the room.

"Lady Diana and Sir Spender have convinced me that if you wish to befriend peasants then you should be treated as one. She turned to one of her ladies. "Cassandra, bring me my hairbrush please."

Sir Spender walked to a chair beside the prince, sat and motioned gleefully at his lap. "If you would lay yourself across my knees, Prince Fox, we will get this over with without unduly upsetting your mother and her lovely ladies."

"No, I won't allow . . ."

"Oh but you will, my pretty prince." The old man hissed, "Or we will do this in the great hall, so everyone might enjoy your performance. I'm sure I could get your mother to agree to that extra humiliation. She might even be willing to join us there. Now come, you are embarrassing these fine ladies."

Fox looked at his mother and her six ladies-in-waiting. They looked more anxious than embarrassed. "Fox, do hurry." His mother fanned herself with her kerchief. "I am most disappointed that a prince of this realm would try to shirk his obligation in this manner."

Mulder rose and stood beside the hated Sir Spender. The old man raised a gnarled hand and pulled Fox face down across his waiting lap. The prince had barely been situated before he felt the man's paper dry hands in the waistband of his leggings.

"No-o-o-o!"

Sir Spender's only response was a raspy chuckle as the bottom was bared for all to see. The long tunic was tucked carefully into the prince's belt, well out of the way. Mulder's face flushed an even brighter red as he felt the eyes of his mother's ladies on his naked bottom. He heard several of them whispering and giggling above him.

The prince felt that dry, bloodless hand again, this time rubbing over his naked flesh. Feeling every curve and dip of his exposed backside. The touch was wispy and feather light, it felt like the whisper soft caress of the bat wings of the vampires in the cave.

Then the hard, bony hand descended with remarkable force on his defenseless bottom.

The prince felt his body jerk from the painful blow but bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle any sound. The hand came down again on the same spot, turning the small patch of skin white hot with pain. The hand continued to pound that one spot on the prince's lower right cheek until six mighty slaps had been applied.

Mulder felt sweat break out on his forehead, as the old man moved his area of attention to the other cheek. Again delivering six hard smacks to the same blistered area. This continued until every inch of Fox's bottom and thighs had received the deadly six stroke treatment. The prince had remained silent but could not stop the bouncing of his bottom as it became hotter and hotter.

Sir Spender felt himself grow hard as the beautiful, bare bottomed prince withered on his lap. If the queen weren't here, he would take the troublesome boy right now, hard and fast, just as he deserved to be taken. The old man smiled to himself as the prince bucked zealously under his punishing hand, giving Sir Spender just a glimpse of the tight little hole he wanted to badly to possess. Soon. Very soon and this arrogant little blue-blood would be his.

The relentless older man began delivering random smacks all over the previously spanked skin until he received the first loud yelp from his hapless victim. The bottom laid so defenselessly over his lap was now well blistered and sizzling with intense heat.

The paper dry hand rubbed slowly over the fiery bottom cheeks, as the prince squirmed on his lap. "I think this bottom is properly prepared for the brush now, Queen Christeena."

One of the ladies handed the man the oval shaped wooden brush, embedded with sharp wild boar bristles on one side, very efficient for the combing of a lady's long hair. But Sir Spender wasn't concerned with the normal use for the brush. He flipped it over, rubbing the smooth hard back over the prince's already well punished but still beautiful bottom.

Fox felt the brush leave his body and closed his eyes. Nothing could prepare him for the devastating blow as the hairbrush connected with his already sore cheeks. He couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips as his bottom ignited like well cured kindling. His body jerked so hard it actually left the man's bony knees for a moment, only to come back down in perfect position for another horrible smack.

After only six smacks of that dreadful hairbrush, Fox broke down wailing and begging the hated man to please stop punishing him. He no longer cared that seven women were watching his disgrace. His whole world now revolved around his bare, defenseless bottom and the pain that was being stoked there to ever higher degrees of pure fire.

By the time the old man finally laid down the brush, the young prince could do little more than lie across his lap and sob miserably. Sir Spender gave him a few minutes, allowing the appreciative ladies a good view of a very pretty, well spanked, bare bottom. But also enjoying the feel of the distraught prince's nearly naked, shuddering body lying across his legs.

He patted the still burning flesh and was gratified to receive yet another yelp. He made sure the back of the tunic was still securely rolled up and fastened in the prince's belt. He then helped the suffering young man to rise to his feet. Fox's tunic fell down to cover him in front but his red, scalded bottom was still well exhibited behind him.

"I think an afternoon in the corner with that well spanked, red bottom on full display will do you a world of good, young prince. Now off with you before I decide you need a dose of my leather belt as well."

It was difficult to walk with his leggings still around the top of his boots and Mulder was certain that the wicked ladies were enjoying the performance his bare, spanked bottom was giving them as he hobbled to his appointed corner.

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Sir Walter's Chambers

Sir Walter returned late in the day from his outing with the Lady Diana. It had been a nightmare. The woman was far more lecherous than any man at court and Sir Walter had to use all of his evasive strategy skills just to keep her at arms length.

He entered the chamber to find his young prince lying face down on the bed, fully dressed, crying into his pillow. Sir Walter took a couple of deep breaths. It would not due to show how angry he was, at least not until he'd heard the full story.

He sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub soothing circles on the prince's back. "What happened, Fox?"

Much to the knight's surprise, Fox turned and threw himself, still sobbing, into his teacher's arms. They sat like that for several long moments until the prince had quieted a little. Skinner then pulled back and lifted the prince's chin so that their eyes met.

"What happened today, Fox?"

Mulder gulped for air a couple of times, fresh tears in his hazel eyes. "She . . . she was upset that I spend time with the peasants in the village. She . . . she . . ."

"Slow down and tell me. It's all right now. I'm here with you."

"She allowed Sir Spender to spank me with her hairbrush in front of all of her ladies-in-waiting. And . . . and . . . then I had to spend all afternoon standing half naked in the corner. And those awful women kept touching me . . . and I don't know if my mother condoned it or if they did it without her consent. I don't know if I want to know. And, she wouldn't even talk to me before I was dismissed!"

Skinner held the young man tightly in his arms and allowed him to sob out his abandonment and betrayal. The prince finally fell asleep in his arms. He carefully laid him on the bed and undressed him.

The knight was furious as he inspected the still red and mottled backside of his young charge. Not only has the lecherous old man dared to spank the prince but Skinner was certain that he had enjoyed it immensely. It was enough to set Sir Walter's blood boiling. No one spanked Fox but himself!

As the restless prince occasionally sobbed in his sleep, Sir Walter made plans. He had learned a lot from the easily charmed Lady Diana. Not all they would need to know but enough to convince the knight that Meridiem and her crown prince were indeed in danger.

Fox shifted on the bed again and called for Dana. The sorceress had left early in the morning to travel to her home. Sir Walter stood up suddenly and pounded his fist against his massive thigh. No! He could no longer allow himself his self-indulgent denial of all things supernatural. It was too dangerous. The sorceress Dana had not left as a normal woman would go, she had just . . . vanished. Right before Sir Walter's amazed eyes. She had promised to return this evening.

The knight could no longer deny that there was magic in this kingdom. Both for good and for evil. Sir Walter would use that magic to their own advantage, no matter how much it irked him to do so.

The knight wanted to believe the world was a place of order and reason. Perhaps that was still true. It was not, however, true in the Realm of Meridiem.

The End

 

* * *

 

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 5  
By: DiAnn  
  
Rating: NC17 - SLASH/ language/ mild violence  
Category: AU / Fantasy / BDSM / m/m Slash  
Warning: Mulder-Skinner Slash/ Sk/Sc/M  
If you don't like this kind of thing, or you are underage, go somewhere else . . . Please! I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear from your Mama.  
Spoiler: Through Season 6.  
Summary: Alternate Universe - Kings and palaces and handsome soldiers for hire.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.  
Special thanks to Nicole who corrects my commas and consistently tells me that I have not gone too far with the smut, she wants more. And she wants it now!  
DiAnn's Page can be found at Mulder Torture Anonymous: [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]

* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 5  
By: DiAnn

Royal Palace  
Sir Walter's Chambers

Sir Walter smiled with anticipation, as he approached the heavy wooden portals that lead to his private chambers. A room he shared with the beautiful Prince Fox of Meridiem. A young man who was finally responding to the steadfast discipline that his stalwart military advisor had been so diligent in delivering. Fox had been so agreeable and obedient of late, that the bedtime spankings had turned into little more than love pats that preceded hot and heavy bouts of sex . Fox had turned out to be a passionate and innovative lover. The boy had actually begun to suggest sexual positions that Sir Walter, himself, had never heard of or thought of trying.

How could he have ever thought the handsome young prince was any trouble? He was a treasure, a jewel to be cherished and adored. Sir Walter felt himself to be indeed a fortunate, no more than that, he was a blessed man. And tonight, he particularly needed some quiet solitude with his beloved prince. He might even be persuaded to forgo Fox's nightly spanking this evening. That was, if the boy was open to some of their other, more pleasurable, bedtime activities.

As the door swung open on it's iron hinges, the big knight lost his smile and took a step back in shock. The room was teaming with people. At least, as far as he could tell, most of them were people.

"Well finally," Frohike growled from his chair by the fireplace, looking straight at Skinner, who still stood rooted in the entranceway. "Someone who can pound a little sense into the thick, royal head of Prince Obstinate over there."

"Calm down, Frohike." Byers offered in a placating tone. "Prince Fox is just trying to protect the rest of us."

"Well now that Sir Walter is here, he can worry about protecting his own butt and we can come up with a plan that won't get the future king of the realm killed." Frohike glared at Mulder. "Hell, what am I saying? It's not like he pays all that much attention to what Sir Walter says either. Why, just this week he . . ."

The prince hurriedly straightened up from where he had been leaning against the far wall. "Don't pay any attention to Frohike, sir, he's a little out of sorts today. Have you met everyone?"

Skinner eyed his sly young charge. "I'll meet everyone <after> you tell me what he's talking about. And don't lie to me, peasant boy, or you could cause me to lose my patience." The knight glanced around the crowded room. "And I'm sure you don't want that to happen right now."

"It's all right, Sliabh. I wasn't going to let Fox go after the Nuvega by himself."

Sir Walter glanced at Dana in surprise. "Surely you know there is no such thing as Nuvega, Dana. They're just a myth, a legend. Something to scare small children into going to bed. The Nuvega don't really exist."

"Oh they exist, all right." A very small, bearded man spoke up. He came tottering over to Skinner, with an uncertain smile on his munchkin face. Sir Walter could only look at him in amazement.

"You're a leprechaun!"

"Oh my heavens, no." The little man laughed self-consciously. "No, no, no. I'm not an leprechaun. Not at all. I'm an elf." Another anxious giggle. "My name's Max. Max Fenig." He stuck out his hand to the knight, who could not move, still frozen in place staring at the jittery little man.

Max pulled his hand back. "Uh. . .well, that's all right. No problem. I'll grow on you. Right?" His expressive little face lost it's smile and became serious. "But you're wrong about the Nuvega. They most certainly do exist, I've seem them. Lots of people have seen them. The ruling class tries to cover it up. Well, all except Prince Fox of course, he's different."

"You can say that again." Skinner mumbled under his breath. He glanced over at his unruly prince and was astounded to see three flickering stars hovering about his head. Sir Walter took an instinctive step forward to get a better look at the darting lights above the dark hair.

"Don't mind them, sir knight." Dana rolled her eyes as she whispered to Sir Walter. "They won't hurt him. They're just besotted fairies. One of them is named Bambi, of all things." Dana's lips narrowed with disapproval. "Just ignore them and maybe they'll go away. At least, I like to think so."

"And the little girl sitting at Fox's feet?" Skinner tried to point discretely at the child with the rather pointed ears, who was glaring hatefully at Dana.

"Another of my prince's female conquests, I'm afraid. Orphans and sluts are drawn to him like flies to honey." She stopped to roll her eyes again. "That, my dear knight, is a brownie. Lucy Householder. She bemoans her tragic life and pretends to need Fox to protect her, but if you ask me, she just has a big crush and a severe attitude problem."

Skinner took a deep breath and looked around the room. He spotted two more brownies, three grumpy looking elves or dwarfs or some such thing, a whole hoard of peasants, a couple of serfs, and surprisingly, even a few of the royal guard.

Sir Walter looked over to see Mulder in a deep conversation with The Three and Max Fenig regarding the current position of the Nuvega, as sighted by peasants across the kingdom.

As Skinner studied his guests, he had a sudden burst of enlightenment. These were Nuvega Spotters! He couldn't believe it! Meridiem United Faction in Opposition of Nuvega. He'd heard of the group, but had never actually seen one of it's supposedly deranged members. Sir Walter was appalled, he had left the prince alone for just five minutes, and the little shit had called a damned MUFON meeting. In their private chambers, no less!

"Could I have your attention please?" Byers was banging Skinner's favorite goblet against the table. When everyone began to quiet down, the well dressed little man addressed the group solemnly. Skinner quickly grabbed his mug and hid it out of Byers sight.

"As you know, we have reason to believe that the Nuvega intend to attack Meridiem. When the royal family and the military are all dead, they will colonize our fair land with their own inhuman kind. We must stop them."

Prince Fox was shaking his head adamantly. "My father would never allow that to happen, Byers."

Langley laid his hand on the prince's shoulder. "Mulder, do you know why your father is called William the Deceiver?"

"Because he . . . he . . . deceives our enemies and wins many battles." Mulder eyed the tall, blond man, as if he dared him to dispute his words.

Dana came to stand before the prince. She could not allow him to deny the truth any longer, it was just too dangerous. "No, Alainn. He's called William the Deceiver because he deceives his subjects. He uses subterfuge, on friend and foe alike, to serve his own selfish ends. He even manipulates his own son with lies and treachery."

"No, it isn't true!" The prince looked suddenly ill. "It can't be."

"You are Fox the Truth Seeker." Dana placed on hands on Fox's upper arms, forcing him to look into her adoring, blue eyes. "You will be the most noble and beloved king in the history of Meridiem. You must believe what I tell you about your father. You must stay strong of heart and open of mind. You must lead your people out of danger.

<The evil spreads across the land, The King must right the wrong But all alone he cannot stand, The Circle must hold strong.>

It has been foretold. You are to be that king, Fox. Only you can save the realm. Sir Walter and I will stand firm at your side, as will many others, but without you, all is lost and They will win."

"I know my responsibility is to protect the realm or die trying." Mulder whispered.

"If you die, Alainn, we all die and Meridiem will be lost."

Mulder blinked at her twice, but said nothing more. Dana released his arms but remained standing at the future king's side. Skinner moved to join them. A circle of three, unbroken.

Frohike cleared his throat. "Our sources tell us that Sir Spender is heavily involved in this conspiracy against the crown. We are certain that he has designs on the kingdom for himself. He will stop at nothing to have the throne and . . ." He sadly looked over at his young friend. "capture our Prince Fox as well. He must be stopped. He is preparing to move on Meridiem, with the help of the Nuvega."

"The Nuvega will trick him."

"You cannot trust the Nuvega!" Shouted from the crowd.

Skinner eyed this bizarre group of people. How could they know whether it was safe to trust a Nuvega or not. No one had ever really seen one -because they didn't exist. And that was that!

Frohike held up a placating hand. "I know! I know, good friends. The Nuvega are an evil and insidious lot. They steal peasants and then blame in on the innocent werewolves. They cause bright lights to appear in the night sky with their black magic. They kill and mutilate our cattle and destroy our crops with their ruinous circles. There is no end to the atrocities perpetrated by the Nuvega. But stop them we must!"

"How can we stop them? They have more and better weapons than we do."

Byers stepped up beside his friends. "Yes, their technology is far more advanced than our own, but we have <right> on our side. We must protect Meridiem and our prince at all costs."

Frohike nodded in agreement. "Sir Spender has already had King Aaron the Peace Maker killed to put the shallow and selfish William on the throne. He wants our realm and our prince for his own!"

"He killed me?" A booming voice sounded from a shadowy corner making more than one visitor flinch. A man, looking remarkably like Prince Fox, stalked out into the middle of the room and began to pace frantically. Raving and ranting at the top of his voice.

It was Skinner's turn to roll his eyes. Oh wonderful, the dead grandfather was here. Now things should really get interesting. The knight failed to notice that no one else thought the presence of a long-dead spirit was unusual in the least.

"I knew it! I just knew it! That was no hunting accident. How could anyone mistake the king for a common deer. Sir Spender, that sniveling little weasel! I should have killed him when he was still in his nanny's arms. I told William not to associate with that boy, but would he listen to me. Oh no-o-o-o! He had to wait until the little rat-bastard killed me and then make him chief counsel." The harder the ghost ranted, the more transparent he became until all that could be detected were footprints on the hearth rug and his booming, wrathful voice.

"Uh . . . Grandfather. You're fading out on us. You need to get a grip, sir."

"Be quiet, Fox!" He glared at the grandson who so closely resembled himself. "I already heard that brilliant idea you had to sacrifice yourself for the kingdom. Not real smart, boy. If you didn't have Sir Walter to take care of you, I'd have to find some way to deal with you myself." The ghost softened when Mulder's bottom lip popped out in a wounded pout. "Oh now, don't be doing that, boy, you know I always give in when you use that lip on me. It isn't like we're going to make you stay here while we fight the Nuvega. But, you sure as hell aren't going after them by yourself. Damn fool kid!"

King Aaron turned to Sir Walter. "If he runs off without you, I want you to tie him to a tree and strap his bottom until he can't walk, much less ride a horse."

"Yes, sir!" Sir Walter said, nodding his head adamantly and watching as the prince's pretty face flushed to a bright red. "My sentiments exactly. You can count on me."

Byers spoke up once more. "I think we've covered all we can for today. Everyone keep their eyes open for any strangers in the realm. Report anything unusual to The Three."

Sir Walter stepped forward, "I'm afraid that will be very difficult. I was chosen to accompany the Lady Diana on an outing today." He hesitated long enough to scowl at the prince, who was snorting laughter behind his hand. "Anyway, she told me that she had convinced the king and queen to host a week long tournament, to be followed by a royal ball, here at the palace. It's to happen in two weeks time."

"Two weeks!" Frohike shouted. "Why so quickly? The royal runners will be hard pressed to relay the news to all the surrounding realms by that time."

"The Lady Diana wishes to return to her own court soon. I know this because she asked me to accompany her as personal guard on her journey. I, of course, refused."

Skinner pointed another fierce look at Fox, as the young man again snickered behind his hand. "Yeah, I bet it would be personal." Fox snorted just loud enough for the knight to hear.

"This is most curious." Byers said, as the other members of The Three nodded their heads in agreement. "We will have to discuss this at length but not today. Prince Fox must go down for last meal or Sir Spender will become suspicious. He must not know of this group's existence or purpose."

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Great Hall

Sir Walter and the prince arrived just as the king was seated. They rushed to their places at the head table, with the Lady Diana seated between them.

Mulder ignored his father's latest lecture on being late to the last meal and Lady Diana's equal scolding for his plain functional clothing instead of the more princely attire made of satin and lace.

The great hall was filled to capacity. Mulder couldn't remember a time when he had seen so many people seated for the last meal. And what a lot they were. Mixed amongst the self-important lords and ladies of the palace, were common soldiers and dark, evil-looking knights. All were rough of language and manner. There were some seated at every table, talking and laughing loudly. Making some of the most experienced palace courtesans blush like pure maidens.

"Father, who are these men?" Fox watched as his father took another drink of wine, wondering if he would receive an answer to his question at all. Finally the king turned to him with a disapproving scowl.

"They are patrons of Sir Spender. They are here to help with preparations for the jousting tournament and royal ball."

"So it's true. I'd heard rumors that Lady Diana requested a royal event."

"You're a future king, Fox, it's unseemly for you to listen to common rumor."

"If you kept me better informed, father, I wouldn't have to rely on rumor."

"Don't be impertinent, boy," The king hissed, before raising his goblet to his lips yet again.

Sir Walter was also watching the new arrivals closely. What concerned him more than their bawdy behavior with the assembled ladies, was the way a few of them were eyeing the prince with undisguised lust.

Skinner managed to catch the eye of one of the biggest offenders, also one of the largest warriors Sir Walter had ever seen. He scowled at the man but received nothing more than a contemptuous smile in return. The giant man rose from his seat and swaggered toward the royal table, bowing mockingly as he neared the king.

"Your Majesty, Sir Arnold of Caspion at your service. I have heard many rumors of your brilliant and handsome son. Would you allow him to join me at my table, so that I might converse with one of his obvious intelligence and grace?"

"No!" Fox glared at the man. "I have no desire to converse with the likes of you. Be gone."

"Oh, I think you will, young prince." He turned to the king who was drinking deeply from his goblet of wine. "Isn't that right, Your Highness?"

The king was well into his cups. He took another drink before turning to his wayward son. "Go with him, Fox, and stop being so disagreeable all the time."

The foreign knight reached out one immense hand and snagged the prince's wrist, pulling him up from his bench, to lean precariously across the table. "Come on boy, me and my friends want a closer look at you."

Sir Walter stood, attempting to pry the big fingers from around Mulder's wrist. "The prince has made it very clear that he does not wish to join you."

The huge knight immediately released the prince, only to form a large fist and deliver a stunning blow to Sir Walter's jaw. Skinner fell back, landing hard on the stone floor behind him.

Mulder jumped launched himself across the table and onto Sir Arnold. The enormous knight staggered from the surprising weight of the prince, dropping to the floor, Mulder on top of him. The prince quickly delivered two blows to Sir Arnold's face before Mulder was turned and held to the floor, immobile beneath a mountain of hard muscle.

By this time, Sir Walter had righted himself and started to move forward to rescue his charge, but it was too late. Sir Spender rose from his chair, the picture of outraged indignity.

"Your Majesty, I demand satisfaction from your son. A future king fighting in the great hall like a some common peasant. I demand my right to deal with him for this transgression against my honored guest."

The king blurrily surveyed the chaos around him, starting to nod at Sir Spender, when Sir Walter spoke up.

"I will take the prince to our chambers. It is my responsibility to deal with him when needed." He glared at Spender, daring him to push this any further.

The king saw a way out. "Yes, Sir Walter, you may deal with my troublesome son, but you will do so in the entryway, so that both Sir Spender and his friend may be sure that Fox was throughly chastised for this undignified display."

"But, Sire . . ." Spender couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Sir Walter, attend to my son and make sure it's a memorable lesson. I don't want anything like this to happen again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Skinner bowed deeply to the intoxicated king.

Sir Walter saw no way out of this one. Drunk or not, William was the king. He could not be refused. The knight felt somewhat sickened by the smile that was playing across Lady Diana's cruel lips.

The foreign knight smiled evilly at the prince as he allowed him to gain his feet. Sir Walter grabbed Mulder's arm, before he could take another swing at this adversary, and dragged him into a small alcove just outside the main hall.

He pinned the still struggling prince against a wall. "You don't move or this could get a lot worse."

He positioned a bench where it would be out of sight of curious eyes in the main hall and seated himself.

"Come here, Fox."

"Why?" The prince eyed him suspiciously. "That man hit you! He deserved . . ."

"Yes, he did. But I would have handled it. Since you jumped into the fray, like a common street urchin, the king has ordered you punished like one. Now lower your leggings and get over my knee. I'm going to spank you."

"Spank me?" Mulder hissed. "But they'll hear you! Can't we go to our chambers?"

"No, the king has given me no choice. Or at least very little. You are fortunate that he didn't order me to bare your bottom right in the middle of the hall." Skinner whispered fiercely, grabbing Mulder's arm in a vice-like grip. "I have to spank your bare bottom hard and they'll hear every slap, but it will be <your> choice whether they hear you cry or not."

He pulled the dazed prince over his knees, quickly pulling his leggings down to his ankles. He was going to have to give the prince a long, hard spanking or Sir Spender would demand further satisfaction. He planned to spread the punishment out from butt to knees, although he doubted the prince would appreciate his compassion overly much.

Sir Walter raised his hand well above the perfectly positioned target bent over his legs. "I'm going to spank you very hard, peasant boy, and there is no mistaking the sound of a hand striking bare bottom, but if I were you, I would try very hard not to make much noise. It will make it easier for you to face them when we have finished in here."

Skinner brought his hand down in a devastating blow to the prince's right cheek and was gratified that his charge did little more than grunt slightly. He brought his hand down on the other cheek and watched another scarlet hand print painted itself on the soft, white skin. He then set to spanking the condemned prince in earnest.

He peppered the bottom with hard smacks until the skin was glowing scarlet and the prince was kicking his legs wildly. That was the only way the knight knew just how much he was hurting the young man now at his mercy, for the prince was completely quiet.

He moved his pistoning hand down to land on the backs of Mulder's thighs. This first smack received a strangled yelp. He hesitated, to give the prince time to adjust to the new target area and then proceeded to redden Fox's legs down to the backs of his knees.

By the time he had sufficiently spanked the tender legs and moved back up to the prince's unfortunate bottom, he had a wildly squirming, but softly whimpering young man on his hands.

"Not much more, Fox. I'll spread the rest out over this whole area so there aren't so many in one spot." He didn't expect gratitude and he wasn't disappointed. The prince moaned piteously.

Skinner now spanked in a round pattern. Starting at the top of the blazing bottom cheek and moving down the sensitive thigh. He would then move to the other leg and work his way up. By the time he had made three such rounds, the still silent prince lay limply over his lap, crying softly to himself. His body a throbbing, blistered mass of fire from bottom to knees.

Sir Walter allowed the prince a few minutes to compose himself before he pulled him to his feet. The knight took a clean cloth from his pocket and began to mob at Fox's sweaty, tear stained face.

"Calm down, peasant boy. You don't want those villains to see you cry, now do you?"

A few minutes later, Sir Walter reentered the great hall trailed by a stiffly moving, but clear-eyed prince. Head held high.

Skinner bowed to the king. "Prince Fox has been punished as ordered, Your Majesty."

"I heard no sounds of distress. He isn't even crying!" Sir Spender sneered. "I demand to punish this boy myself."

"I assure you, Your Majesty, Prince Fox has been throughly chastised."

The king eyed the proud stance of his son. "Bring him up and bend his across the table, Sir Walter. I would see the condition of his backside before I make my decision."

Skinner grabbed the reluctant prince's arm, quelling his objections with a look, as he dragged him up behind the table and bend him over facing the assembly.

Sir Arnold came forward, as did Sir Spender and the king. All standing behind the hapless prince as his leggings were again lowered to his ankles. He couldn't stop the wince that crossed his face as the material scraped across his sore, burning skin.

Lady Diana sulked angrily as she faced forward. She had been forbidden, by the king, to look at the damage. Her being the proper lady and all.

Mulder kept his head and shoulders well up. He would have rather not faced the curious crowd but he knew that his raised torso would make it impossible for anyone else in the room to see his bared bottom. And he refused to close his eyes, instead keeping his reveled face a mask of indifference as the state of his well punished bottom was debated behind him.

"I admit," Sir Spender growled. "His bottom is glowing nicely but there will be absolutely no bruising. This is all just sting and will be gone in just a day or two."

"I agree," said Sir Arnold. "This butt is just now tenderized enough to properly feel a good dose of my riding crop. I demand, as the injured party, to be allowed to whip him." The evil knight was desperately battling the urge to take the beautiful, young prince where he lay and be damn Sir Spender's precious plans or whatever consequences might follow his rash actions. Seldom had he seen such an erotic sight as the prince presented, with his firm, red bottom so enticingly displayed.

"I shall whip him." Sir Spender growled ominously, not willing to be cheated out of his prize.

"Your Majesty," Sir Walter appealed to the king. "I feel Fox has been sufficiently punished. He will not sit comfortably for some time. If you disagree, then please allow me to take him to our chambers and strap him in private as is appropriate for a royal prince."

"Very well, Sir Walter." The king commanded as Sir Spender's face turned an unpleasant shade of purple. "He is to receive three lashed before bed and another three before breakfast. He will then present himself, in the throne room tomorrow morning, to show me his freshly striped bottom."

Sir Walter quickly reached down and pulled the prince's leggings back up over his sore bottom. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed and manhandled his prince out of the great hall and up to their private chambers.

Mulder stomped into the room and threw himself into a padded chair. He jumped up immediately with a pained howl, grabbing for his abused bottom. He then sat down much more gingerly, tears finally rolling down his smooth cheeks.

"That was so humiliating."

"Yes, I imagine it was. I'm sorry I had to do that down there." Sir Walter rubbed a hand gently through the thick, tousled brown hair of his prince.

"It isn't fair."

"Peasant boy, . . ."

"Now everyone in the palace will know that I am ending tonight and, starting tomorrow with my bare bottom up in the air for your strap."

"I suppose, but . . ."

"And my dear father, who never asks to see me, now wants me to report to him in the morning so he can assure himself that my butt is sufficiently red and sore."

"He is the deceiver, Fox. A weak king who is easily led by those more evil than he is. You must remember that, and use it as an example for your own rule. Now undress and lean across the foot rail of the bed."

"Oh no, please, couldn't you just wait and give me six in the morning. My bottom is still on fire."

"No, peasant boy, that would be easily detectable and I don't trust Sir Spender to not be present for your appointment with your father in the morning. Now do as I say."

Mulder undressed and threw himself face down across the foot rail, his bottom high and unprotected. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sir Walter step behind him with the dreaded leather strap.

Mulder closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, preparing himself for the sting of the strap on his already sore bottom.

"Good heavens, peasant boy, you don't need to make such a face. I'm not going to kill you."

"Just get it over with, will you?" The prince hissed.

"What is this strapping for?"

Mulder looked up at him as if he had suddenly gone insane. "Because I attacked that big imbecile in the great hall and angered my father."

"No." Skinner nodded his head at the astounded prince. "This set of three lashes, and the three tomorrow morning, will be for trying to defend me. <That> is my job. You are not to get between your protector and danger. I shouldn't even have to tell you that, let alone strap you for it."

"But he hit you! You were down. I couldn't let him . . . Ouch!"

The strap flashed down on the tender skin right at the top of the buttocks, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. The prince, no longer required to remain silent, made up for lost time with an ear-piercing shriek.

"Oh yes you could!" Skinner snapped angrily. "You do not put yourself in danger, ever, unless you want your butt to pay the price. Is that clear?"

The lash flashed again and this time the line of fire was painted down low, right on the delicate skin where bottom met thigh. It was also accompanied by a full-throated scream from the prince.

"Okay! It's clear! Oh-h-h-h-h! Ah-h-h-h-!"

Skinner rolled his eyes, he wouldn't be surprised if The Three could hear the prince, from their mountain hide-away, the way he was screaming. "Will you please stop that, peasant boy? You're hurting my ears and I'm not even hitting you that hard."

"Oh-h-h-h! It hurts. Sore. So sore! Ah-h-h-h!"

Skinner shook his head and landed the last strip halfway down the young man's thighs. He then pulled him up and hugged him tightly to his chest. The prince, for his part, immediately placed a hand on each buttock and carefully tried to rub some of the sting out of his flaming bottom. His bare feet prancing frantically on the floor and his disciplinarian's booted toes.

Skinner kissed the distressed prince's face again and again, rubbing slow soothing circles on his back. Eventually Fox settled down and stopped crying. Sir Walter pushed him gently to the bed and laid him face down on the soft mattress. He took the jar of ointment that Dana had left and began to rub it into the red and mottled skin.

The first reaction that Mulder had to the salve was another scream. It felt like someone had poured hot oil on his already scalded skin. Then after the first blast of heat, the ointment began to cool and bring relief to the burning skin on his butt and legs. The prince sighed heavily.

"Are you ready to ask for your bedtime spanking now, peasant boy?"

The prince's head shot up off the bed, his once drowsy, hazel eyes, wide and blinking at Sir Walter in fear and disbelief. The bottom lip popped out in a full-blown pout and started trembling noticeably.

As the wide eyes began to fill with fresh tears, Sir Walter immediately felt guilty about his little joke. Pulling the young man up against his chest in another forceful hug. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing. I wouldn't spank you again tonight. I thought you would know that. I was trying to cheer you up."

"It did . . . didn't . . . work."

"So I see. Come here." Not relinquishing his hold on the prince, Skinner laid down on the bed. He pulled the younger man tightly against him, still gently rubbing his back in slow circles. "Go to sleep, Fox. You're safe for now."

* * *   
Sir Skinner's Chambers   
The Next Morning

Mulder lay naked across the foot rail of the bed, his ill-fated bottom very precisely situated for another three lashes of that virulent strap. He had been in this embarrassing position for so long now that he was fearful the servants were going to come in and see his bare bottom in the air, dutifully waiting for punishment.

He flinched when he finally heard Skinner speak from behind him. "What is this whipping for, peasant boy?"

"Endangering my life." Mulder sighed. "You know most princes have a whipping boy to take this for them."

The strap landed explosively right in the middle of the still red bottom, filling in the gap caused by last night's stripes. The prince cried out loudly. He couldn't believe it. Only one stroke and his butt cheeks were on fire again.

"You keep talking like that, peasant boy, and the next time one of the stable boys acts up, you'll be taking their place on the whipping block. Old Carl doesn't often get to work over a backside as handsome as yours, I'm sure he'd enjoy the experience."

The second lash fell on the upper thighs, between numbers two and three from last night. The prince did not take it quietly and continued to kick his legs, trying futilely to ease the sting on his tender legs.

The last stroke fell just above the back of the knees and sent the prince into a frenzy of squirming and kicking on his elevated perch. Skinner watched the pretty dancing bottom for a few minutes and then pulled the prince down to face him.

"Go show your bottom to your father so we can get started with your lessons today. You still have a lot to learn and I'm afraid we have very little time left. And try to stay out of trouble, you're going to be sore enough for a while."

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Court Yard

An obviously furious prince stalked out to his military instructor and drew his sword. "Come on, Sir Walter, let get on with today's lesson. I have things to do later."

"Like spend a little more time across my knee for that attitude of yours?" The big knight smiled as his prince blushed. "I take it the meeting with your father this morning did not go well?"

"How could he?" The prince yelled as he began to pace in front of Sir Walter. "What kind of father does that to his son? He completely humiliated me in there. Sir Spender and three of those sleazy knights he has brought in were there. I had to stay bent over and half naked for an eternity while they all inspected my ass. I've had it! I've just had it!"

"Peasant boy, I can't begin to explain what your father is thinking, but you have to keep the bigger picture in mind here. What I mean is that . . ."

"You'll be spending the day with us, pretty boy."

Mulder and Sir Walter turned to see Sir Arnold and two other equally large, dark and smirking knights standing before them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Your father, the king, has given permission for you to accompany us on a training mission this morning. Sir Spender feels that you will benefit from time spent with some real knights." Sir Arnold didn't bother to glance at Sir Walter. He was much too busy running his lustful eyes over the prince's body.

"I said no." Mulder took a step forward, invading the giant knight's personal space, his eyes filled with defiance and determination.

It bothered Sir Walter greatly that not only did Sir Arnold not seem intimidated by the prince's aggressive behavior, he actually seemed to like the handsome young man's passionate defiance. Fox, of course, didn't notice this. The prince considered himself dark and dangerous instead of merely, dark and adorable. Skinner inwardly shook his head in despair. But then again, this was one of Fox's hidden strengths. For the pretty young prince was, under the right circumstances, indeed very dangerous . . . but still adorable.

Skinner was jerked from his musings as Sir Arnold suddenly grabbed the prince and kissed him full on his luscious mouth. Sir Walter immediately drew his sword but he was too late. The prince drove the hilt of his own weapon deep into the stomach of his attacker. The giant Sir Arnold was driven back, with a mighty grunt, to fall into his two surprised companions. All three of the foreign knights went down in a cloud of dust and profanity.

The prince abruptly turned and fled. Skinner saw two of the royal guard break formation to pursue their errant prince but Sir Walter signaled for them to halt.

"Give him a few minutes. He'll not go far."

"You don't know Prince Fox very well if you believe that, Sir Walter." The older of the two guards said with deep conviction. "The only hope we have is to try to catch him before he has too much of a head start."

"I'll take care of him. You can go about your business. The prince is my responsibility and he knows he doesn't have my permission to leave the palace grounds."

The two royal guards gave each other a yeah, right' look but returned to their post without further comment.

"He'll pay for that!" Sir Arnold had righted himself and was angrily dusting off his clothing.

Skinner glared at the three men. "You would be wise to keep a wide path of Prince Fox. His protectors are many and fierce."

Sir Arnold took an involuntary step back from the dangerous look in Sir Walter's eye. When he realized what he had done, Sir Arnold straightened his shoulders. "This isn't finished."

"Not even close." Sir Walter agreed.

* * *   
Royal Gardens   
Two Hours Later

"You going to stay out here all day? Although I must say that is a very pretty pout."

"I may just stay here all day. And, I'm not pouting."

"Oka-a-a-y."

Mulder glared at his teacher. "Why can't they just leave me alone? Is that too much to ask?"

"For someone who looks like you? Yeah, it's too much to ask. Surely you're used to sexual advances?"

"Sexual! Are you crazy? That was no sexual advance, that was a direct insult to you. He kissed me to draw you out. Then, they were going to gang up on you. That's as clear as the nose on your face." Fox eyed Sir Walter's little turned up snout for a moment. "Well, maybe as clear as the nose on <my> face anyway."

Skinner rubbed a hand over his head. "There's nothing wrong with your nose or any other part of you for that matter. Wherein lies the problem. So you think they weren't interested in getting you alone, and in your pants?"

"Of course not."

"So you were protecting me?"

Mulder looked up, sensing the trap. "Well . . .not protecting, really. Just sort of . . ."

The prince caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He instantly threw himself at Sir Walter, knocking the man back, covering the larger body with his own.

"What the hell!" Skinner felt the arrow whiz past his head just as Mulder yelped in pain.

Mulder tried desperately to roll the bigger man out of danger, but was making little progress, as another arrow landed close beside them and Sir Walter realized they were under attack. He instantly grabbed his would-be protector and dragged the young prince behind a nearby fountain. Two more arrows instantly landed where they had just been lying only moments before. Another arrow bounced off the carved stone in front of them and then all was quiet.

They waited several minutes, swords out and ready but it appeared the attack was over. Mulder started to peek around the corner of the fountain but was promptly pulled back to land heavily on his sore butt.

"Damn it, boy, stay down!" Skinner hissed as he cautiously looked around their barricade. When he was certain that the shooter was gone, he turned to his rebellious charge who still sat in the grass, glowering at his teacher.

"They weren't after me, you big stupid knight!" Mulder hissed fiercely.

"Stupid! Stupid, am I? Let's talk about stupid for a minute. <You> are a royal crown prince of the realm. <I> am a knight of that same realm! Do you know what that means, little peasant boy?" Skinner grabbed Mulder by the front of his shirt and dragged his face up until they were nose to nose. "It means, you little shit, that <I> protect <you>." He gave the prince a hard shake. "What's so hard to understand about that?" Another couple of hard shakes sent the prince's teeth rattling in his mouth.

"They were tr . . .trying to ki . . .kill you!"

Skinner stopped shaking the prince and let him go. The prince scrambled back away from the enraged knight, blinking at him with wide, hazel eyes.

Sir Walter looked up at the sky, making a supreme effort to calm down before he discussed this any further with the irritating brat in front of him.

"Fox . . . Your Highness . . ." Skinner started out calmly. He then abruptly gritted his teeth and lunged for the prince, grabbing his shirt and shaking him again. "If you don't cut this shit out, boy, I'm going to make sure you can't sit down until you're a doddering old man! Do you understand me? DO YOU!?!"

"Ye . . .yes, sir!"

Skinner took another deep, calming breath and grabbed his cringing prince's arm. "You are restricted to our chambers for the rest of the day. You will polish every piece of my armor until it sparkles. And then you will start on yours, although I've never seen you actually wear it. Oh no, that might lend some protection to your royal hide." He stopped to shake the prince again. "We wouldn't want that, would we? Oh no, can't stop the reckless prince," Shake! "the only hope for Meridiem," Shake! "from taking" Shake! "stupid" Shake! "unnecessary" Shake!! "chances with his own life!" Shake! Shake! Shake! "Now can we?"

Mulder didn't dare say a word. He carefully maintained his wary and obedient silence until they had arrived at their chambers. He didn't even complain as Skinner shooed the page from the room and sat Mulder roughly down on the floor with a huge pile of heavily tarnished armor. Nor did he raise his head as his teacher prepared to leave the room.

"Don't even think about requesting anything but a good dose of my paddle on your bare butt tonight, peasant boy!"

Mulder winced but remained silent. Sighing with relief as the volatile knight finally closed the door behind him.

Sir Walter returned several hours later, to find a large pile of tarnished armor, a much smaller pile of polished armor . . .but no prince!

Sir Walter immediately panicked. They had made an attempt on the prince's life and failed. Now, he had been kidnaped and would be killed somewhere far away from the palace and Sir Walter's protection.

The distraught knight dropped down forlornly on the end of the bed and held his head in his hands. He had no idea where to start looking for the prince this time.

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Armory

Prince Fox was desperate to find another jar of cleaning compound and get back to Sir Walter's chambers before the man discovered he was missing. He couldn't believe how long it was taking him to polish all that stuff. It was obvious that Sir Walter had not had anyone polish his armor for years, if ever.

"Can I help you with something, milord?"

Mulder smiled down at the small page. Roy was only eight years old. Young to be working at the palace but the boy was an orphan who needed the king's protection. Prince Fox made certain that the child was not worked overly hard and was treated well. Mulder was unaware that in return, he had earned the life-long loyalty of the small boy.

"I need some armor cleaning compound, Royce. Do you know where Sir Gordon keeps the supplies?"

"Yes, milord. I'll get a jar for you, but why are you in need of such? You shouldn't be soiling your hands with such labor. I've finished with my chores, milord, I could help you with whatever task you may have."

Mulder smiled, picturing the look on Sir Walter's face if he were to come back and find the little page doing the task he had assigned the prince. "No, not today, Royce. The job I'm doing had best be completed alone." He tousled the boys soft brown hair. "Not that you aren't a fine worker. I hear good things about you from Sir Gordon. You've made me very proud of you, Royce."

The little boy blushed deeply but couldn't help the wide smile that split his face. "Th . . .thank you, milord. I'll just go get that compound for you now."

The prince smiled as the boy scurried away. He had big plans for Royce. He hoped that someday he would make a fine member of the royal guard, maybe even a knight. It would be unusual for a peasant boy but not unheard of.

"Well, well just look what we have here."

Mulder turned to see Sir Arnold and two of his companion knights approaching. "It's the pretty little prince, and it would seem he's all alone now. How's the sore bottom, boy? Need me to rub a little lineament on it for you?" The three foreign knights laughed loudly as Mulder blushed.

"If I need your help, I'll be sure to let you know." The prince tried to push past them to the door. "Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do."

Sir Arnold moved in closer, blocking any escape for the prince. He reached out and grasped the prince's arm, receiving a pained hiss. Sir Arnold quickly tore the simple tunic down off the prince's shoulder to reveal a bloody cloth wrapped loosely around an injured upper arm.

"What's this?"

Mulder raised his other hand to dislodge the knight's grip on his sore arm, only to have it grabbed in an iron grip by one of the other knights.

"It's none of your business. Now get your hands off me or I'll knock you in the dirt again."

Sir Arnold rubbed his free hand roughly over the exposed chest in front of him. "You would be wise to be a little nicer to me, boy. I still owe you one for this morning, but I might go easier on you if you give me what I want."

Mulder struggled harder but could not throw off the hands of the two knights who now held him tightly, giving their leader complete access to the half naked body before them. Mulder felt one of Sir Arnold's callused hands slide down his chest and into his leggings, roughly stroking his cock, while the other grasped his butt, squeezing painfully.

"Let go of me, you bastard. I'm the prince, you can't do this to me."

"Oh, but I can, boy, and you can't do a damned thing about it except just lay back and enjoy my attentions. You'll get used to it in time."

Mulder kicked out with his foot but stopped with a cry of pain as Sir Arnold tightened his grip on the prince's wounded arm.

Sir Arnold raised his hand to clasp the prince's jaw tightly, lowering his face to cover Prince Fox's luscious lips with his own. Mulder tried futilely to turn his face away but the knight's tongue forced his teeth apart and began a thorough exploration of the prince's warm, wet mouth.

"Did you bring enough for everyone to share?" The voice behind Sir Arnold made him freeze. He looked up into dangerous, sparkling, green eyes. The tall, dark haired man stood with his sword in front of him, ready for a fight.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here and mind your own business."

"I made that," Krycek pointed at the still struggling prince, "my business a long time ago, and I'm not about to let you sample what I have yet to take for myself."

Sir Walter burst through the door, followed closely by a terrified and sobbing Royce. The knight pushed the child over toward a far corner and moved to stand across from Alex, putting the foreign knights and the prince between them.

"Get your hands off the crown price or face the consequences of your actions." Skinner hissed, glaring at Sir Arnold until he withdrew his hand from the front of Mulder's leggings.

"Now move away from the prince." Skinner commanded, his sword at the ready. His eyes glinting with poorly contained fury.

The three foreign knights released Mulder, only to quickly draw their swords and face the two angry men. Sir Arnold was feeling uneasy. He should not have shown his hand so prematurely. Sir Spender would not be pleased. But the temptation of the beautiful prince, alone and unprotected, had been just too good to pass up.

"We have no desire to fight over this little misunderstanding." Sir Arnold smiled in what he hoped was an amicable manner. "There are plenty of pretty boys for us here at the palace, we apologize for our mistake. This one dresses so much like a simple peasant, it's sometimes hard to remember he's a prince. I'm sure <you> understand." He smiled at Sir Walter shrewdly.

Even as enraged as he was, Sir Walter knew he should let this end peacefully. To push these knights now would only escalate whatever was happening here at the palace. And they were not yet ready for an all out confrontation with Sir Spender.

Sir Walter lowered his sword. "We accept your . . ."

Just then the prince let out an angry growl and catapulted himself onto Sir Arnold's back. Sir Walter and Krycek had only a moment to exchange an exasperated roll of the eyes before they thrust themselves into the all out brawl that was occurring on the armory floor.

Sir Arnold's two companions had managed to pull the hellish prince off their leader's back and were now holding him down, while Sir Arnold exacted his revenge in the form of a solid punch to Fox's midsection. The prince fought back with a strike to Sir Arnold's right eye that was sure to leave it blackened. The prince took the opportunity offered by Sir Arnold's moment of stupor to raise his fist for another blow. Then the added weight of Sir Walter and Krycek joined the fray and Mulder found himself on the bottom of a pile of five very large men, with absolutely no way to draw a breath.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sir Bentley, commander of the royal guard, and six of his best knights came crashing through the door. "I'll have you all thrown in the dungeon for this."

The royal guard began pulling the still flailing bodies apart, cursing and threatening the combatants with the worst kinds of punishment for this display on royal property. Each fighting man was pulled from the floor, bloody and disheveled, to be held firmly by a royal guard.

Sir Bentley reached for the slender young man on the bottom of the pile. His simple home-spun tunic had been torn from his body. Dirt and blood covered most of his left arm and part of his bare chest. He appeared to be a peasant or perhaps one of the stable boys. And obviously the perpetrator of this fiasco.

"And you, I'll hang you up by the heels and take a lash to your backside." He pulled the filthy young man up by the nape of his neck and let him dangle from his muscular right arm. Sir Bentley's eyes widened in shock as dazed hazel eyes half opened to meet his own.

"Your . . .your majesty, wh . . . what are you . . .?"

Sir Walter had managed to break free from his keeper. "Sir Bentley, if you would put the prince's feet back on the ground, I'm sure everything can be explained to your satisfaction."

Bentley abruptly released his hold on the young prince, only to have to catch him once more as Mulder's knees collapsed under him. Sir Walter actually felt sorry for the stalwart commander of the guard, as he nervously held his prince in his arms and looked at Sir Walter with pleading eyes.

Sir Walter relieved the commander of his unwelcome burden, easily swinging the prince up into his own arms. "Just a friendly little skirmish among friends, Sir Bentley. I apologize and I'm sure my fellow knights feel the same."

"I'll . . .I'll have to report this to the . . ." Sir Bentley eyed the limp body of his prince. "To the king."

"Of course." Sir Walter smiled at the distressed commander. "I'm sure he'll be most unhappy to hear that his son has been fighting like a common peasant again. And he does seem to take his anger out on the messenger quite often, but then I'm sure you're used to that."

The commander looked decidedly uncomfortable with that thought. The king did have a violent and unpredictable temper. "Well, if you're sure it was just a friendly little argument, I suppose I could just overlook . . ."

"Excellent idea, Sir Bentley. Now, I'll just get the prince back to his chambers and patch him up." He spared one more dangerous glare for Sir Arnold. Noticed that Alex Krycek was nowhere to be seen and walked quickly out of the armory with the prince still lying senseless in his arms.

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Sir Walter's Chambers

Sir Walter arrived at his chambers to find Dana Scully waiting for him.

"How do you do that?" Skinner demanded as he lay the prince on the bed.

"I always know when one of you is hurt. It has always been so. Now move aside, Sliabh, so I can examine Fox."

"When was he shot?" Dana looked up at the knight with accusing eyes.

"Shot!" Skinner leaned down to get a closer look at the prince.

"Yes, his arm. He was grazed by an arrow and not very long ago by the looks of it."

"The garden." Skinner said in a whisper. "I heard him yelp but I had forgotten about . . . why didn't he tell me? We came under attack in the garden this morning. He saved my life and then didn't tell me he had been hit himself." He eyed the beautiful man lying so innocently on the bed. "How long will it be before he wakes up so I can kill him?"

Dana laughed as she spread salve on the wounded arm and wrapped it securely in a clean, white bandage. "If you only knew how many times you've said those very same words over the years!"

"I'm not surprised. Is he always like this?"

"Actually, this lifetime he is a little more docile than usual."

"Docile? He's a complete and utter brat!"

"Well, yes. But in some lifetimes he has been completely unmanageable. But this time he is well liked by his subjects, who see and appreciate his special genius. And then, of course, I found him early. He was only fourteen when I first . . ."

"Fourteen! You took him to your bed at fourteen?"

"Sliabh, you are always so sexually inhibited. Fox's is not what he seems. His enemies are unfailingly deceived by his appearance. He may look young and innocent, but I assure you he is anything but." She patted Mulder's smooth chest, high on the left side. "In this lovely body beats the heart of a dangerous adversary and an ingenious sexual pervert. And I, for one, enjoy every minute of that perversion. As do you, when you let yourself go a little."

Sir Walter's retort was lost as a low moan sounded from the bed. Mulder opened his eyes and looked up into the faces of the two people he loved and feared most in the world. They both wore identical expressions of equal parts concern and irritation.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Why would you think that, peasant boy? I mean, after all, you merely got shot by an arrow and then didn't tell me about it. You left our chambers against my orders. Almost got raped for your trouble. Attacked a knight who was at least twice your size, while I was trying to settle the fight peacefully, I might add. Then you ended up unconscious at the bottom of the pile. Why would I be angry with you, you little shit?"

Mulder swallowed hard but didn't take his eyes off the big, peeved knight.

Any further rant by Sir Walter was cut off by a soft knock at the door.

"Now what!" Skinner bellowed as he opened the door so forcefully it almost came loose from its hinges.

"I'm . . .I'm sorry." Max Fenig stood timidly in the doorway. "I . . .I didn't mean to interrupt but I need to see Prince Fox. Oh! Oh, there you are." The nervous little man spared one more frightened look at the intimidating knight and moved quickly to stand by the bed, where the prince had painfully pulled himself into a sitting position.

The prince tried to sooth the gentle little man's nerves. "It's okay, Max. He won't hurt you. He saves that for me. Now, what can I do for you today?"

"It's the Nuvega. They attacked my village last night and took everyone away." He glanced around the room, running his tongue nervously over his lips. "I'm afraid they're going to turn them all into mindless drones like they have the Big Foot. I don't want my people to march against the palace. We have been loyal to the House of Mulder for hundreds of years. The Nuvega have no right to mutate the elves against our will."

Mulder was struggling from the bed, holding his left arm gingerly in his right hand. "We have to go! Sir Walter, get our horses. Dana, you need to go back to your home. You'll be safe there!"

He made exactly two steps before a small but strong hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back down on his ass. He looked up into furious blue eyes.

"How many hundreds of years have we fought this battle, Fox?"

"You know I don't remember other past lives, Dana." Mulder whined. "Not that I don't believe you but . . ."

"Don't you try to use that tired excuse on me again. Just last month, we had this very same conversation, didn't we? We found that poisonous snake down by the river, and you pushed me back so I would be out of danger. You do remember what happened next, don't you, Fox?"

"I remember."

"And who finally killed the snake?"

"You did. But it wasn't my fault, I slipped on that muddy bank. By the time I found my sword again, you had already sliced and diced it to pieces."

"Yes, and I can do the same thing to the Nuvega. Now get your ass up off that bed and let's go. You try to protect me one more time, Mulder, and someone is going to have to protect you from me!"

She turned and pointed her finger at Sir Walter. "And I don't want to hear one word from you either. I don't care if you think the Nuvega are as solid as smoke and as visible as air. Go get the horses and a battalion of the royal guard. We have to help Max. Now, move it!"

Skinner scrambled for the door, while Mulder dug frantically for his little used suit of armor. He had no doubt that trying to leave the palace without said armor would just land him in more trouble with Dana and Sir Walter.

* * *   
Elfin Village of Fenig   
Four Hours Later

The village was deserted. The prince was slowly circling the perimeter, looking for any clue that would tell what direction the captives had been taken.

Skinner watched for several long, agonizing minutes and then turned to the ever serene sorceress Dana. "What is he doing? We need to move. They already have a head start on us. We're just wasting time here."

"Calm yourself, Sliabh. His great gift is the solving of puzzles. We must allow him this time to search for a sign." She looked up and into the eyes of the impatient knight. "You already know what I say is true. He is a truth seeker and the truth comes to him in many ways. Ways you and I cannot even understand, have never understood. Don't you remember?"

And from somewhere deep inside him, Skinner felt the tickle of long forgotten memories. Watching that same tall, elegant body walking slowly, staring intently at the ground, looking for what no one else could see. Finding the answers that lay hidden from all eyes but his own. Skinner felt the world begin to spin around his head.

"Yes, I . . ."

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Are you all right, sir?" Skinner looked up into beautiful, worried hazel eyes. At a man he had many times, and would many times again, protect with his very life. Somehow he knew this to be as true as the sun that shown down upon them. As sure at the darkness that would come with nightfall. This man was extraordinary. A hero. A savior of the innocent. And was Sir Walter's responsibility to guard until death separated them once again.

"I'm . . .I'm fine. What did you find, Fox?"

"The Nuvega have bound the elves with their black magic. They are taking them north into the black hills of the Enorus mountain range. We have to get to them before they reach their stronghold or all of the Fenig will be lost.

* * *   
Enorus Mountain Trail   
Late Afternoon

Three hours into their trek north, Mulder had begun to sense the location of the elves. Dana used her magic to close the distance between them and now they lay on a high cliff overlooking the winding mountain trail.

The prince was fascinated by his first sight of the Nuvega. Sir Walter was trying desperately to fit what he was seeing into a neat little category that could be easily explained.

The Nuvega, passing slowly under them, were a sight to behold. Small grey skinned creatures, hairless, with wide almond shaped eyes. They looked fine boned, delicate almost, until you looked more closely. Under the translucent grey skin, strong, corded muscle could be seen. They were dressed in animal furs and rode atop strange looking beasts of burden. Their mounts were heavily pelted and horned, walking upright on their front legs and occasionally calling out to each other with an ear-splitting scream, sounding somewhere between the roar of a lion and the bark of a dog.

Their elfin captives were on foot, trailing in the dust kicked up by the Nevega and their fearsome animals. The Fenig elves seemed disoriented and sluggish. Moving like zombies behind their evil masters.

The prince looked back at his tired and dusty battalion. Six strong men, Sir Walter, Dana, Max and himself making ten. The Nuvega numbered at least two dozen, maybe more. And who knew whose side the bewitched elves would take when the battle began.

Dana placed a hand on his arm, gaining his immediate attention. "Doesn't Clyde live in this area?"

"Ah, Dana, no. Don't make me ask the Bruckman Brothers for help. Ple-e-ease."

"Call them, Alainn."

"Da-a-a-ana. I'm the Dragon Slayer. How will it look is I ask them for help? And what do I do next year when they squat on my lands again? I won't do it. Besides you saw how cowardly Clyde was about that whole fighting thing. What makes you think he'll come to frighten the Nuvega?"

"Clyde doesn't want to fight you, Alainn. He's always had a soft spot in his heart for you."

"For me! It's you he's always lusted after. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to steal you away to keep in that dingy little cave of his."

"Jealousy doesn't become you, Alainn. And besides, just because he baits you and predicts horrible ways you're going to die doesn't mean anything. He's just teasing you. No matter what form he takes when he reincarnates, he always finds us just so he can harass you. I think it's his one true joy in whatever life he's living. And, you <never> really die the way he says you will. It always happens in some other gruesome manner."

"That's a real comfort, Dana."

"Call him."

"No."

Sir Walter finally reached the end of his rope. "What the hell are you talking about?" He bellowed. Dana slapped a hand over his mouth and looked down at the procession below. Only a couple of the elves looked up to the where they lay hidden. The two Fenig immediately lowered their eyes and continued to follow the Nevega north.

"Not so loud, Walter." Dana shook her head at the knight. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"Who do you want him to call?" Walter tried desperately to sound calm and controlled.

"The Bruckman Dragons."

Skinner eyed her. "You mean that dragon he wanted to kill with that ridiculously humongous sword of his?"

"Hey, that's a family heirloom." Mulder yelled indignantly.

"Will you two stop shouting or this whole conversation will be mute, as we mindlessly travel along behind the Nuvega ourselves." She watched as Mulder turned back to his surveillance, a pout the only indication of his vexation with this conversation. She turned to an equally irritated Sir Walter.

"Yes, the same dragon that faced Mulder."

"Humph!" Mulder snorted but kept his eyes on the Nuvega.

"Okay." Dana glared at the prince, before turning back to the knight. "The dragon that Mulder tried to get to fight him, was Clyde. He and his two brothers live in a cave near here. Did you think that was the first time that Mulder had threatened to kill that particular dragon?"

"Well, yeah." Sir Walter admitted. "I didn't even know dragons existed until then, let alone participated in repeat grudge matches with reckless and irresponsible, young, dragon slayers."

Dana giggled. "Every year, it's the same old thing. One of the brothers manages to roust himself enough to come down on to the royal grounds. Then our fearless prince, over here, rushes off to . . ."

"I'm the Dragon Slayer. It's my job." Mulder pouted again.

"I'm sorry, of course, my mistake. The Dragon Slayer," she pointed at Mulder, "rushes off to defend his lands. The dragon talks him out of fighting . . ."

"<You> talk me out of fighting." Mulder sulked.

Dana sighed. "Fine. <I> talk him out of fighting. He lets the dragon go and next year they start all over again. But now," she elbowed the prince, "we need them to help us free the elves."

"Those dragons are just big and green, Dana." Mulder pulled his eyes away from the fascinating Nuvega to look at her. "They're worthless."

"They can predict the future." Dana replied.

Mulder's chin hit the ground. "Ha! They know how someone is going to die. That's it! Not when! Not how to prevent it! Just how! What possible good is that to anyone?"

"All right, I'll admit it isn't a highly useful talent but a talent, none the less. But don't forget there is a lot to be said for being big, green and fire-breathing. If they can distract the Nuvega, even for a few minutes, maybe we can get in and release the elves and still live to talk about it."

Mulder opened his mouth to argue some more but realized that Dana had that look in her eyes. The one that said she was not going to be swayed.

"Fine! I'll call them but don't be surprised if they either don't come at all or run at the first sight of a Nevega."

"Wait!" Skinner held up his hand, his face the picture of bewilderment. "How is Fox going to call them. You're the sorceress, Dana, shouldn't you be the one to perform such magic?"

"No, Sliabh, the prince is attuned to all of his subjects, whether they be human, dragon or those disgusting little fairies. All hear his mind-call. He is Prince Fox the Truth Seeker, soon to be the Wizard King, Savior of Meridiem. Surely, you noticed there was something different about him?"

"Yeah, I noticed he was different all right." Skinner rolled his eyes for emphasis. "I just don't understand this wizard thing. I've seen no magic done by him."

"You've seen only what you wanted to see, Slaibh. You explain away the magic with your logic. It has always been so. I promise you, all will be explained later. Right now, Alainn must call Clyde and his brothers." She looked over at the prince pointedly. "It should have been done all ready."

Mulder sighed heavily, and closed his eyes, his brow furrowing with concentration. He opened them a few minutes later. "There, done! Now we better be coming up with anther plan for when the Bruckman Brothers decide to tuck those scaly tails between their legs and hide a little deeper in their cave."

Dana turned to Sir Walter. "Get the men ready to move. If the dragons show up, position yourself between the elves and the Nevega. I'll cast a quick spell on the Fenig and hope to counteract the black enchantment they are under at the moment. When that happens, we have to move and move fast."

Skinner nodded and went to ready his knights. He had only gotten a few steps, before he was tumbled on his butt. He quickly picked himself up and hurried to assume command of his battalion of warriors.

Mulder and the sorceress watched as a cloud of dust appeared in front of the momentarily stunned Nevega. As the ground stopped shaking and the dust settled the Nevega found themselves face to face with three giant, fire-breathing dragons.

The world instantly dissolved into chaos. The beasts under the Nevega wanted no part of dragons and promptly threw their riders to the hard ground, bolting for the nearest route of escape.

Dana quickly cast her spell as the men rushed to free the elves. The Fenig, though still dazed, reacted immediately upon sight of Prince Fox. It took only one command from him to run and they scattered into the hills.

Dana cast another spell on the Nevega and they promptly vanished before the astonished eyes of Sir Walter and his knights.

Now it was Sir Walter's turn to whine. "Da-a-a-na, why did you do that? We could have killed them. Now we'll just have to face them again."

"Oh Sliabh, you always turn into such a big, old, blood-thirsty thing once we start to battle our foes. What I have done is better than kill them. Those twenty-six Nevega are now mentally keyed to Prince Fox. He will be able to track them wherever they go. Very useful in a war, don't you think?"

A slow smile spread across Sir Walter's handsome face. "Dana, remind me to never underestimate you. You're beautiful . . .and brilliant."

"I think I've heard that a time or two before too, Walter."

Suddenly the ground shook so furiously that everyone was thrown down onto the rocky ground. The prince rose coughing and dusting off his clothing. He quickly reached down, helping Dana to her feet.

The prince looked over his shoulder and moaned dramatically. "Not again!"

Sir Walter looked over to see one of the dragons lying on the ground, his two brothers fanning him frantically.

"That's Bruce." Dana giggled. "He's not exactly the brave one of the family."

"As if there is such a distinction." Mulder sneered as he made his way over to the dragons. "Is he all right this time?"

"What do you care?" Clyde didn't even bother to look at the pesky Dragon Slayer. "You almost scared him to death last year. You know he doesn't believe in violence, but you just continued to bait him. It was six months before we could even get him to leave the cave after that."

"I said I was sorry." Mulder pouted.

"Oh just save that lip for your gullible friends. We know what a bully you really are. We came when you called, like the loyal little dragons we are. Now just get away and let us take care of Bruce."

Dana came forward and gently pushed Mulder aside. "Here let me help." She laid her hands on the downed dragon's big, horned head. After only a few seconds he began to moan and stir about. "There, good as new."

Clyde smiled down at the healer. "Thank you, Dana. If the Bruckman Brothers can ever be of assistance to you, please have your diabolical little companion call us. Why you even bother to hang around with him is more than I can understand. He's eventually going to be burned at the stake you know."

The dragon felt supreme satisfaction as the prince grimaced and quickly turned away.

"Clyde," Dana chided gently. "You know he's afraid of fire. Don't tease him so."

"What other joy does a dragon get? And besides he deserves it. All this Dragon Slayer nonsense. You would think, after all these years, that we'd be beyond such stereotypes."

Bruce was on his feet once more, a little chartreuse and leaning heavily on his brother, Lenny, but none the less, up and moving. Dana crooked her finger at Clyde and the big dragon lowered his head to her. She sweetly kissed his green-scaled cheek.

"Thank you, old friend."

"Anything for you, my lady." The dragon was blushing profusely but still inordinately pleased by the kiss.

* * *   
The Dark Woods   
Dana's House

"No!"

"Don't you no' me, peasant boy. I can't even remember all the things you've done today that deserve a good thrashing. I do remember that I was determined to punish you thoroughly and that was before that whole dragon fiasco. You can't bait a dragon, son. They're bigger than you are. Now come over here and get over my knee right now."

The prince came, all right, but instead of getting over the knight's knee as instructed, he landed unceremoniously in Sir Walter's lap and plastered his royal lips to that of his startled teacher's.

Sir Walter resisted for just a few moments but then gave in, kissing the pretty prince back for all he was worth.

Dana smiled to herself. This was not the first time this had happened, either. Of course, Sir Walter would come to his senses in the morning and the price would pay for his little diversionary tactics. But, it would be fun while it lasted.

Sir Walter moaned loudly. The big, ferocious knight protector had a couple of real weak spots. One had sparkling hazel eyes and an incredibly sexy lower lip. The other . . .she smiled and began to slowly unbutton her blouse.

Of course, Sir Walter was right, the prince did deserve some punishment. He had nearly driven his military instructor to the brink of insanity today. She snapped her fingers and four soft pieces of rope appeared at each corner of the large bed.

Another snap, and the clothing disappeared from the two entangled men. Dana stood quietly, admiring the view she had just created. Not that the men had noticed yet. Walter had his tongue at least halfway down Mulder's throat and the prince seemed completely content with the arrangement.

The prince yelped as he looked down at himself. One second he had been kissing Walter and the next, he was securely tied, spread eagle, to the four corners of the bed. He looked up at Dana, his lip out in a pretty pout once more.

Walter also looked up at Dana questioningly. A large feather appeared in Sir Walter's hand, another in Dana's.

"Ready to punish our bad boy, Sir Walter?" Dana flicked the feather at him as he smiled back at her. Without another word, they advanced on their captive.

"No . . .wait! Don't!" Mulder squirmed frantically. "You don't want to do this! Please, no!"

The End Part 5

 

* * *

 

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 6  
By: DiAnn  
  
Rating: NC17 - SLASH/ language/ mild violence  
Category: AU / Fantasy / BD / m/m Slash  
Warning: Mulder/ Skinner Slash.  
If you don't like this kind of thing, or you are underage, go somewhere else . . . Please! I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear from your Mama.  
Spoiler: Very little.  
Summary: Alternate Universe - Kings and palaces and handsome soldiers for hire.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.  
Special thanks to Nicole who corrects my commas and consistently tells me that I have not gone too far with the smut, she wants more. And she wants it now!  
Other stories can be found at Mulder Torture Anonymous: [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]

* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 6  
By: DiAnn

Dana's Cottage

Mulder stared in wide-eyed horror as Sir Walter and Dana approched him.

"You don't want to do this." He pleaded from his spread-eagle position on the bed.

Dana twirled her feather at him. "Oh but I think we do." She purred. "You've been a very naughty boy, Fox. A very naughty boy, indeed."

Dana sat on the side of the bed, her sparkling blue eyes never leaving the wide, fearful hazel ones staring up at her. She lowered her mouth to the prince's lush lips, running her pink tongue over his lower lip and then slipping it inside to thoroughly explore his mouth.

The prince moaned deep in his throat and opened his mouth more fully for her. He moaned again, as he felt the light caress of a feather start at his ankle, and move slowly up the inside of his leg. It brushed lightly over the head of his cock and then coursed a delicate trail down the inside of the other thigh.

Mulder shivered. Dana released his mouth, only to gently kiss, then lick his left nipple. Her hand moved and the wispy end of the other feather came to torment his right nipple.

Mulder suddenly let out a wild shriek as Sir Walter brought his feather to bear on the bottom of the prince's sensitive feet. Mulder jerked desperately in his bonds. Finally, that tormenting feather moved, only to take up residence on his tender ribs.

"Ple-e-e-ease! Stop! Stop!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears. It would appear that the only one who wanted to stop this little game, was the prince. The feathers seemed to be everywhere on his body at once, as were the hot, skillful lips and gently exploring hands of his two lovers. No sooner would he resister the anguish of the feather tickling him, than it would be replaced by the equally overwhelming sensation of wet, sucking lips.

The feathers attacked his legs, feet, chest, butt, cock and balls with meticulous intensity. Each mind-altering sweep of the feather was immediately followed by a gently stroking finger or sweetly scalding lips. It took very little time before the prince's moans had turned to uninhibited, pleading screams.

Abruptly, Mulder felt his ankles released from their restraints as his legs were magically pushed to his shoulders and spread widely, opening him completely. His head thrashed back and forth on the soft pillow, tears of yearning pain and fierce pleasure coursing down his cheeks.

He heard Dana's soft voice whispering close to his ear. "Sh-h-h-h, quiet now, Alainn. My beautiful, beautiful Fox. Walter and I are going to make it so good for you. Better than anything you've ever felt before. We love you, Alainn. We love you with all our hearts."

The prince felt Sir Walter's huge member pressing at his opening. He tried desperately to push his hips forward to impale himself, but Sir Walter held him back. Making him wait. Making him go slowly, carefully. Prince Fox didn't care about careful at this point. He was on the verge of insanity. He wanted to come. He had to find release and he wanted . . . no, <had> to find that sweet release now.

Dana was kissing him again. So wet. So hot. His beautiful Dana. The love of his life. The soul of his heart. Without her, he couldn't live, wouldn't want to try. He felt Sir Walter slowly enter him. His knight. His rock, protector and savior. His love.

Dana's temptress lips traveled down to enclose him in her hot, scalding mouth. Mulder was sure he was going to fly into a million pieces at any moment. He felt his whole body tense as he screamed and screamed, coming. He came hard and kept coming. He was blinded to everything around him. He was deaf except to the laborious pounding of his own heart. He was dying, and he didn't regret one minute to it. Then the world went black around him.

Dana's Cottage The Next Morning

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" Sir Walter glared at the prince. "Get up here, peasant boy."

"I want to ride my own horse!" Mulder stomped his foot in frustration as he eyed the big hand that was stretched down to him.

He knew he was supposed to grab the hand and be lifted to ride in front of Sir Walter, but he was not in the mood for any of those particular games today. A ride with Sir Walter always meant a good scolding, a thorough grope or something far worse. And, quite frankly, Mulder was still ticked off about those feathers last night.

Dana couldn't help but smile fondly as the two men faced off against each other. Her beautiful Alainn would lose, of course. He always did. But it was still fun to watch Walter spit and sputter in indignant astonishment. Unable to even begin to comprehend that Fox would dare to defy him.

"You <will> ride with me. I have several issues that I wish to discuss with you." Sir Walter made a swipe at the younger man but Fox danced agilely out of the way of the huge, grasping hand.

Sir Walter withdrew his hand and sat back in his saddle. He shook his head sadly and let it drop forward onto his chest. "We cannot continue like this, your highness. I have failed you. You need a military instructor who can gain your respect, and help you prepare for what lies ahead. I am not that man. I will inform the king of my inadequacy as soon as we return to the palace."

Mulder stood very still, gazing at the disheartened knight. "I . . .I don't want a different instructor, Sir Walter."

"No, Prince Fox, I must insist. You deserve far better than me. I have taught you nothing. Given you nothing. I am a failure."

Mulder ran up to the despondent knight. "That isn't true, sir. I do respect you and I know my father . . . Ah-h-h-h!"

As soon as the prince was within reach, Sir Walter's arm swooped down and pulled his pesky student up to lie face-down across the saddle.

"Hey . . . let me up!"

Sir Walter delivered a hard smack to the backside turned so conveniently up to him. "Shut up, brat. If you don't start obeying my orders, I'm going to make you rue that first day you laid eyes on me."

"What makes you think I don't rue that day now? Ouch!"

Dana walked up to Sir Walter's war-horse. Mulder's head was hanging down almost touching the belly of the huge beast. She put her hands on the prince's dark head and lifted his face to meet her own.

"At least you're down here where I can give you a proper kiss good-by." She brought her lips to his softly at first, and then intensifying the pressure until she heard him moan into her mouth. She slipped her tongue between his full lips, and felt him tremble with passion as she explored his mouth one last time. She finally pulled away, gratified to see dazed, hazel eyes staring back at her from a handsome, flushed face.

As Mulder began to come back to himself a little, he realized that he had been so engrossed in Dana's kiss he hadn't noticed what Sir Walter was up to. And it would seem the knight had been a very busy man. Mulder twisted to look over his shoulder just in time to see Skinner's knife finish it's task, and the entire backside of Mulder's leggings being pulled away. The prince's bare bottom now lay fully exposed to the early morning sun.

"Hey!"

Sir Walter ignored the prince as he waved to Dana and gently kicked his horse into motion, holding tightly to the irascible young man clinging to the saddle in front of him. They rode for several miles at a gentle pace but still kicking up enough dust to make the prince cough and choke in his uncomfortable position.

"Can I please get up now?" Mulder yelled up at the knight, trying desperately to make his voice sound compliant. He succeeded to a certain extent, the sarcastic tone he had feared would register in his voice came out as more of a little-boy whine. And while whining wasn't very dignified, it was still safer than blatant insubordination.

"You'll stay right where you are." Sir Walter patted his naked butt. "Maybe the breeze will help to cool your hot bottom."

"But I don't have a . . ."

The Knight's big hand came down with a loud crack on his bare backside. Mulder gasped in surprise.

"What were you saying, peasant boy?"

Mulder swallowed hard as the horse stopped its forward movement, standing steady under him. "Nothing, Sir."

"Why are you getting this spanking?"

"Spanking? Right now? But . . ."

"Yes. A spanking. Right now. Now what is it for?"

Mulder sighed in resignation. "I . . .I tried to protect you." Smack! Smack! Smack! "Ouch! And I left our chambers after you told me not to." Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! "Ah-h-h-h! And I got hurt and didn't tell you! Oh, please stop! And I . . ."

Smack! Smack! "That's enough for this spanking." Smack! Smack! Smack! "By the time we reach our destination," Smack! Smack! "I expect to have a very repentant," Smack! Smack! "humbled," Smack! Smack! "and sore" Smack! Smack! Smack! "prince on my hands." Smack! Smack!

Skinner continued to spank him until the prince was crying and kicking for all he was worth. His heart-felt and desperate pleas for mercy falling on the uncaring ears of his chastiser.

"Will you be throwing yourself into danger and disobeying orders in the future, boy?"

"No! Ouch! Never! Never again!"

The Knight laid his hand on the reddened bottom in front of him and urged the horse forward. Mulder groaned as he closed his eyes against the dust being kicked up in his face by the giant hooves. It was hard to breathe, what with the dust, the horse smell and the awkward position of his stomach across the hard saddle.

"Can't I get up now, sir? I can't breath down here."

"No."

"At least pull my tunic down, please, sir."

"No. I quite like the view that I have. Your bottom is a very stunning shade of red, glowing so prettily in the sun."

Sir Walter pulled a jar of oil from his pack, pouring a tiny amount in the center of the prince's buttocks and rubbing it in thoroughly. He carefully inserted one slick finger, waiting for the inevitable moan of pleasure. When the prince was ready, Sir Walter inserted a second finger.

"Wh... . . .what are you going to do?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question, peasant boy."

"But someone could see us!"

"It's possible."

"You plan to have sex with the future king in public?" The prince sputtered out from his uncomfortable position, still hanging by the horses sweaty undersides.

"It will only be as public as you wish to make it, peasant boy. Now sit up here and carefully lower yourself onto my shaft."

"What? Th . . .that won't work!"

"Of course it will. Come on, that's it, my beautiful prince."

Mulder carefully lowered himself onto the erect cock of the knight. At first he could feel nothing but the burning pain as his own weight forced him down onto the huge shaft that stretched and filled him so fully. But slowly . . .oh, so very slowly, the pain eased and the pleasure began.

Sir Walter kept a firm hold on the prince, with one hand on each side of his slim waist, making certain the young man didn't impale himself too quickly, causing injury to himself. True to form, Skinner controlled the process from beginning to end. He slowly lowered the prince's hot buttocks until they were flush with his lap. Skinner was sure nothing could ever feel this wonderful again.

The prince was now seated fully on Sir Walter's lap, his head thrown back on the knight's broad shoulder. He felt fingers on his erect penis and looked down to see Sir Walter securing him with a very thin leather strap. He was now very familiar with this process. It was to keep him from reaching orgasm. Sir Walter had used it on him many times and, it was extremely effective.

When Mulder had been satisfactorily bound, Sir Walter pulled him back tight against his chest penetrating him to the hilt, and urged the horse forward. Even this slow movement of the horse caused the knight to find himself with an armful of moaning, squirming prince. Sir Walter was glad he had taken precautions to delay his own satisfaction.

They traveled for almost an hour before they heard the wagon approaching.

Two fat monks driving a lumbering wagon approached. "Prince Fox! How honored we are to see you on this fine day. And Sir Walter, how nice to see you again as well. You haven't visited us lately, your highness, and you've been sorely missed. We have some more of those X-Scrolls that interest you so much."

"I'll . . .I'll stop by soon fa . . .father."

The plump monk's smile vanished instantly. "Is something wrong, Prince Fox? You look a little flushed, and your eyes would appear to be glazed. Would you like Father Ryan here to take a look at you? He's a fine healer, one of our best."

"No! I mean, no, father. I'm . . .I'm fine, really."

"His was just punished, good father," Skinner said helpfully. "He received a sound spanking for disobedience, disrespect and recklessness."

Mulder glared at the suddenly loose-lipped knight, and was given a little jerk back into the saddle for his efforts. The prince gasped loudly, closing his eyes as he was impaled further on the knight's mighty shaft. The monks nodded knowingly to each other, thinking the prince's discomfort came from nothing more than a deservedly sore bottom sitting on a hard saddle.

"Excellent, Sir Knight! More errant boys should be treated as such, even if they are the Crown Prince of Meridiem. We always knew he would make a fine king, but with you as his teacher, we can indeed expect great things from his future rule."

"Thank you, kind father." Skinner smiled humbly. "It is indeed a hardship to train this particular prince, but the benefits of seeing him stretch himself to his fullest capacity is an supreme pleasure for me."

"Bless you, my son! Prince Fox will be a highly skilled and experienced king for your efforts, Sir Walter."

"Yes, father. I demand that Prince Fox use and improve upon his natural talents to the fullest. He is, indeed, becoming more well-trained every day."

"Wonderful, wonderful! Prince Fox, you are most fortunate to have such a seasoned and dedicated tutor."

"I kn . . .know . . .fath . . .father."

"Both of you stop by the monastery when you can. I'll save those scrolls for you, Prince Fox. Be sure to please Sir Walter with your lessons."

"I can assure you, I am most pleased at the moment, father."

"Good. Good." The two monks urged their tired horse down the road, their rickety, old wagon rattling loudly as they continued on their way.

"Yes indeed, peasant boy, I am most pleased and happy at the moment." He kissed Mulder's flushed cheek and kicked his horse into a trot. Mulder gasped at the pounding he was now taking. Every time the horses's hooves made contact with the hard ground, Sir Walter's hard shaft was driven deeper inside his tender opening.

The constant bounce and rock was driving the prince to distraction. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back on the shoulder behind him, his body now nothing more than a collection of overly sensitized nerve endings. And all of these heady sensations were centered solely in his tightly stretched anus and throbbing, bound cock.

"Please . . .please, sir. Cou . . .couldn't we slow down . . .a little?"

"I'm finding this quite enjoyable, peasant boy. I would think someone with your lust for adventure would have learned to just lay back and enjoy the ride by now."

Prince Fox's only answer was another deep, heartfelt groan as he turned to hide his hot, flushed face in the side of Sir Walter's throat.

The knight chuckled, and then gasped himself as the horse shifted to the left slightly to miss a small hole, providing a quick, sharp, twisting motion to the two joined men. Sir Walter was sure this was the most wonderful experience of his life, as his member shimmied and bounced further up into the tight, hot opening that had swallowed him. Mulder, for his part, was sure he would never be able to walk again. Not that it mattered, he was certain to die of this almost unbearable pleasure-pain long before they reached the castle.

The rest of the trip, back to the palace, was most pleasant for Sir Walter. The magic potion, that Dana had so graciously supplied for him ,began to wear off and the hot, tight confines of the prince's body, in combination with the rocking of the horse, brought the knight to fulfillment three spectacular times.

He finally took pity on the whimpering prince, and released his bound staff, allowing him a much needed but devastating release. When the prince regained consciousness, he found himself sitting bare bottomed on the leather saddle, with Sir Walter sucking happily on his ear.

* * *   
Realm of Meridiem   
Royal Palace

When they finally arrived at the palace, Prince Fox lost no time in making his way to their chambers to change out of his damaged leggings.

Sir Walter thought to follow him. After all, Prince Fox without his clothing was one of the knight's favorite sights.

Unfortunately, the Lady Diana had other ideas, and was waiting for the knight as he entered the castle. She slithered up to him, nonchalantly rubbing her breasts against his arm.

"Sir Walter, where have you been?" The brazen woman sulked prettily. "It's just so boring here when you're off with Fox. He really does take up too much of your time. Perhaps, you would like me to take it up with the king? I'm sure he would . . ."

"No! No, my lady. I was brought here to train Prince Fox to take his place as the next king. I must make him my utmost priority. I'm sure you understand. And now, if you will excuse me, I have to go up to . . ."

"Just one more thing, Sir Walter." She rubbed her hand up and down his muscular arm, making Sir Walter break out in a cold sweat.

"The royal tournament has been moved up to next week. The king and queen as most eager to find some means to entertain me while I'm here. It's so sweet of them, really. Especially since Fox doesn't seem interested in paying me the proper respect or lavish me with the attention that I deserve."

"But . . .next week? Are you certain that will be enough time to notify the other realms? I'm sure all the most notable lords and ladies will want to be here to pay honor to you, my lady. Next week seems hardly enough time for them to make their way here by coach. And what of the knights who wish to compete in the tournament, surly they will be hard pressed to lay aside their other duties to quickly?"

"Oh you needn't worry yourself about that, the castle is already filling rapidly. Much has happened while you were off wasting your time on Fox. You know, you really should just forget about him, he'll never be the ki . . .well, never mind, enough about Fox. I have some wonderful news for you. I have chosen you to be my personal guard for the week, and the king has agreed. We'll spent practically every minute together." She looked up at the handsome knight through her lashes in what she hoped was a totally beguiling manner. "Won't that be wonderful?"

"I am most sorry, my lady, but I must decline your generous offer. It's my duty to protect the prince. He is my primary responsibility and with so many strange knights at the palace, I would feel uncomfortable if I left his safety in the hands of others."

"Oh nonsense! Fox will be well watched. Heaven knows, all of the women and most of the men will have their eye on him. Why, I will never understand," she huffed. "I mean, granted he is a beautiful man, if you like young, pretty boys, but I prefer my lovers to be older and more experienced." She simpered up at him once more, moving closer and rubbing her hand over his crotch.

"My Lady Diana, please . . ."

"Leave him alone, Diana."

The knight and the lady turned in unison to see the prince standing a few feet away, a scowl on his handsome face.

"Oh Fox," Lady Diana was obviously miffed at the interruption of her seduction. "You can be such a bore at times. Sir Walter and I haven't finished our conversation yet. Just go amuse yourself until he's free."

"Since you are destined to be my wife, Diana, I suggest you start learning to obey my commands." His voice remained soft and low but now there was a dangerous edge there that Sir Walter had never heard before.

Diana's gaped at the prince, her eyes spitting angry green sparks. "So the little kitten of a prince wants to show his teeth. I won't have it, Fox."

"Just because I never deemed it worth my while to bite you, Diana, doesn't mean I didn't always have teeth. There is much you don't know about me. I would suggest you heed this warning the first time. I will rule Meridiem and you, as queen, will fall under that rule. Don't test me. You will be very sadly surprised, I'm afraid."

"I'll just go to the king about this! You can't tell me what to do."

The voice never raised but the dangerous glint in the prince's eye remained. "Can't I? More than one defiant queen has lost her head for her folly. I would hate to see you follow such a path."

"You dare threaten me?" Diana gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"My threats can more often be discerned as promises, my lady. Heed them well."

Diana opened her mouth as if to argue further but then seemed to wilt under the prince's deadly scrutiny. She turned swiftly to find her own quarters.

The prince watched her leave and then turned, only to find his military instructor staring at him with both eyebrows raised, shock clear on his face.

Mulder laughed. "Surely you didn't believe I was always the sweet, compliant little prince that I let you see?"

"Sweet and compliant? Hardly the words I would use to describe you. But I have to admit that was a new side. I've seen your intelligence and your courage but I just . . ."

"Thought that if I allowed you to control me, then I would allow the lovely Diana to do the same?"

"<Allow> me, do you? Perhaps you plan to have me beheaded as well?"

The prince laughed. "I would never dare, you would no doubt turn the executioner on me. Besides which, I need you. You are my rock and my strength, Sir Walter. You will always have a relationship with the king that few others can claim." The prince's hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. "In his bed and out of it."

The prince laughed again as Sir Walter blushed crimson.

The prince held up his hand to stop the knight from further comment. "Save your threats, and you can also stop grinding your teeth like that. I know you plan to torture me later for my disrespect but right now we have visitors waiting for us in the library."

Sir Walter eyed the prince warily. There had been a time when the announcement of visitors would have elicited little more than mild curiosity but now . . . who knew who or even <what> might be lurking behind that library door.

As they neared the portal leading to the library, Sir Walter pushed the prince behind him and entered first. He ignored the exasperated sigh that came from his charge, looking warily around the room. There was no one there. He started to turn to ask the prince if this was a trick of some sort, when he heard the whispers. There was someone in the room. At least two people, because he could hear them arguing.

"it's my turn!"

"No, I must disagree. You told him last time, it's my turn."

"I did not. I distinctly remember that you met him down by the abandoned mill and . . ."

Mulder had managed to elbow his way around the big, stupefied knight and walk into the room.

"It's me. You can come out now. It's just myself and Sir Walter."

Sir Walter looked warily around the room. Nothing. He stood patiently staring at every shadowy corner, but could see no one in the room. He started to point this out to the prince when he noticed a slight, rustling movement in one inky alcove.

A large shape separated itself from the darkness and moved toward Fox. The knight immediately drew his sword, angling to put himself between the beast and his prince.

Mulder laid a hand on Sir Walter's arm to halt him. "It's all right, Sir Walter. They won't harm me."

"They?"

The beast moved further into the light. It resembled a small dinosaur. Standing upright on it's hind legs, with a heavy, smooth underbelly, short spindly, almost useless arms and sturdy, muscular legs. But the most amazing thing about this . . .thing, was that it had two human heads. One with the face of a craggy, dangerous looking man of African descent, the other a white, older man with a receding hairline and the beginning of jowls.

The black man nodded his head at Sir Walter. "You may call us, Mister X."

"No," the white head said. "We've been over this before. You may call us Deep Throat."

"Ah man," Mr. X whined. "That is so gross. Do you have any idea what that term really means?"

"Of course I do. And, I assure you, I am quite good at it."

"Good at it? I haven't ever seen any great deep-throating abilities from you, white boy."

"You weren't there."

"Weren't there! Are you out of your mind? I . . ."

Mulder cleared his throat, his eyes sparkling with the anticipation of secrets to be revealed. "Uh . . .sirs, do you think you could save this conversation for later. What information do you have for me today?"

Sir Walter's eyes opened wide as both the heads started jabbering at once. He couldn't understand a single word, and wondered if the prince was doing any better at sorting it all out.

"Uh . . .maybe one at a time." Mulder begged. "I think it's Mr. X's turn to go first."

"You always did like him best, my boy." Deep Throat looked disappointed in the decision making abilities of the prince. "I fear it bodes ill for you. Trust no one, boy. Trust no one." The older man shook his head sadly.

Mr. X glared at his companion. "Give it up, old man. I told you it was my turn." Mr. X turned back to the prince, his chest puffing up with self importance. "Dana is in danger, Prince Fox."

Deep Throat nearly choked. "No, no, no! You never get anything right! It's not Dana who's in danger. It's Prince Fox, himself. May I remind you that truth is the cornerstone of a good foundation."

"What the hell are you babbling about, old man? It's the Sorceress Dana who's in danger. I distinctly heard that Arabellan say that . . ."

"It wasn't an Arabellan, it was a Goswian. Longer snout, more hair, three fingers on the left paw. Seek first to see clearly, my friend."

"Will you stop with that new-age mumbo-jumbo, man." Mr. X looked even more surely than usual. "It was an Arabellan and he clearly said we had to save Dana from the Rubelite or the moon would fall on Astostis."

"No. No. No." Deep Throat shook his head. "It was a Goswian, and <she> said the prince need fear the evil that comes from Caspion. He must take himself to Nostesto before the next full harvest of Rodondo beet roots."

As the two-headed beast continued to argue among itself, Sir Walter looked over at the prince. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a snitch." Fox shrugged his shoulders. "They're my informants."

"They . . . it . . . whatever, doesn't make any sense!"

Sir Walter was truly appalled. The knight was sure that if he had any hair left, he'd be pulling it out right about now. He really needed to have a talk with the boy about trusting just anyone - or anything - that could walk, crawl, or slither into the palace and had any king of half-assed story to tell.

Mulder studied the two-headed snitch for a moment. "Well yeah, I suppose you're right. They haven't always been a whole lot of help but they always come when I scratch an X in the stone outside our chamber window. Some of my other informants don't even bother to show up. And these two are quite illuminating in their own way."

"Nothing can be accomplished if all adversity must first be voted upon by due council." Deep Throat said profoundly. "If a shark stops swimming, it dies."

"What the hell does that mean? There ain't no sharks in Meridiem!" Mr. X growled at his other half.

"How would you know? You haven't traveled like I have. A wise man knoweth where to lay his head on a cloudy night."

"That don't make no sense at all! If you'd seen half of what I've seen, you'd be a hard-assed SOB like me! You're just an old, worn-out school-boy and if you're not careful you're going to get yourself killed. And believe me, I don't want to be hauling your dead ass around with me!" Mr. X poked a big finger into his own chest, right under Deep Throat's chin.

"Pride cometh before the avalanche. No man is an island without his own palm tree. Never eat yellow snow." Deep Throat intoned wisely.

"Sh-ee-t!" Mister X drew back a fist with deadly malice.

The prince sighed with discouragement. "Come on Sir Walter, we might as well go now. Once Deep Throat starts waxing philosophical and Mr. X gets violent, the information just stops flowing."

"That was no flow, peasant boy, it wasn't even a trickle. Have either of those two ever told you anything worthwhile?"

"Well, that yellow snow thing has come in handy a couple of times."

"Yes, I'm sure it has." Sir Walter took one last look at the bickering snitch before following the prince out of the library.

* * *   
Realm of Meridiem   
Royal Palace

The day of the Royal Ball dawned clear and bright. The tournament had been in full swing for almost a full week and the castle grounds were packed with Lords and Ladies, and their battalions of knights. The prince recognized none of the guests. Not one of the realms allied with Meridiem had sent a representative to the week-long event. Mulder suspected they had not been invited to attend.

Sir Walter was exhausted. He had spent the entire week pulling overly zealous admirers off his prince. By last count, a dozen men and at least twice that many women. All the while, Sir Walter had to keep himself alert to the ever impassioned and persistent advances of the Lady Diana.

The knight was enormously grateful for the secluded location of his chambers, and had dragged the price there as quickly as possible each evening. Not that it had taken all that much encouragement on his part. Prince Fox was feeling very uneasy, and had been in a constant state of paranoia since all the strangers had taken up quarters in and around the royal palace. They were there now, dressing for the ball.

"Here, let me do that." Sir Walter turned the young prince to face him, and secured the House of Mulder crest pin to his label. He then carefully straightened the red velvet sash that draped the prince's shoulder to fall across his muscular chest. Prince Fox was the most gorgeous thing that Sir Walter had ever seen. It took everything in the knight not to grab the young man and crush him to his chest. "You're so beautiful, peasant boy."

Fox smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself, Sir Knight. I'm sure the Lady Diana will be most taken with the fit of those garments. And that's quite an impressive display of metals on your chest. I had no idea my military advisor was a Knight Superior of the Realm."

Sir Walter continued to fiddle with the prince's clothing, more as an opportunity to touch the pretty prince than to make any needed adjustments.

"Well, Knight Superior or not, I have a bad feeling about tonight, Fox. You are not to leave my side. I will handle the Lady Diana, you just keep your eyes out for all the others who will wish to get you alone and away from my protection."

"The only ones who will wish to get me alone are those seeking favors from my father. The Lady Diana on the other hand . . ."

Skinner grabbed the young prince by the upper arms and shook him gently. "I'm serious here, peasant boy, something is going to happen tonight. I can feel it. You will <not> leave my side or I will know the reason why."

Mulder blinked at him with wide hazel eyes, finally nodding his head. He was rewarded with a relieved sigh from the knight.

* * *   
Royal Palace   
Great Hall

The Crown Prince, Fox the Truth Seeker, stood in the grand ball reception line, along with his father, King William the Deceiver and his fianc�, the Lady Diana of Fowley. Three members of the royal guard stood closely behind the royal family. The two men were also guarded by their personal protectors, Sir Reginald Lettlier and Sir Walter Skinner. The Lady Diana had declined a personal guard. She felt certain that Sir Walter would abandon the prince and rush to save her, should the need arise.

The trumpeters heralded the entrance of Queen Christeena and her royal court. All eyes were now pinned to the main entrance doors awaiting her majesty's grand procession.

A gasp rose from the crowd as the queen and her court appeared. The queen, though far from the first blush of youth, was still a beautiful woman. Many gave complete credit to her for the beauty of the heir apparent, Prince Fox.

For the first royal ball to be given in Meridiem since the disappearance of the Princess Samantha, the queen had chosen an exquisite gown of deep purple brocade. Her six ladies in waiting were adorned in gowns of raspberry silk. The total effect was striking, as the majestic processional slowly entered the great hall.

Prince Fox came forth to meet his mother, escorting her back to the reception line and his father.

"You look beautiful, as usual, mother."

"Thank you, Fox. I must say, I have to agree with Lady Diana, you do still look unduly young. You really should do something about that, Fox."

"I'll endeavor to age faster, mother."

"There's no need to be disrespectful, Fox."

"Yes, mother." The prince relinquished his mother to King William, returning to his place in the reception line. Only Sir Walter could see the deep hurt that his mother's critical words had caused in the prince's hazel eyes.

Prince Fox looked idly around the room. He knew few of these people. Except for those who lived at the palace, all were strangers to the young prince. He saw not one face that he recognized from the time before Sam was taken. He sighed heavily. Just get through this night, and this horrible week of royal tournament would be over. The only bright spot had been watching Sir Walter best all the other knights in the competitions. The man was a truly remarkable warrior.

As Mulder glanced upward, he caught a glimpse of Alex Krycek in an upper balcony, staring down at the crowd. As soon as the prince's eyes lit on the shadowy figure, he pulled back into the darkness.

Mulder sighed again. Yet another regret. There had been a time when he had called Alex his friend, his best friend.

As he secreted himself in the shadows, Alex continued to watch the handsome prince. He was in love with Prince Fox. Had been for years.

Alex's grandfather, Sir Vlagimir Krycek, had been the chief royal council for King Aaron, Fox's grandfather. When the king had been killed in a hunting accident, both Sir Vlagimir and his son Sir Viktor, had mysteriously vanished from the palace. Sir Viktor was Alex's only remaining parent, his mother having died in child birth. Six-year-old Alex was left all alone to fend for himself.

Alex had hidden in the cellars for a time, and then found his way to the chambers of the young prince. Fox had been eight at the time, lonely and reeling from the death of his beloved grandfather. When Alex had shown up in his room, like some misbegotten stray cat, Fox had hidden the boy away from unfriendly eyes.

Few in the palace were privy to the information that for all intents and purposes, Alex Krycek had grown up right along side the crown prince. He had eaten the same food, played the same games, worn the silks and satins supplied for the prince, and loved the Princess Samantha as if she were his own sibling.

For his part, Alex had offered companionship to a prince, all but abandoned by self-indulgent parents, taught him to fight dirty and lie when necessary, and after Samantha was taken, had held Fox in his arms each night as the prince cried himself to sleep.

As time went on, Alex found himself with feelings for the prince that were not of a brotherly nature. When these feelings did not seem to be returned, Alex had fled the royal chambers and disappeared into the underground of the palace. Now he lived by his wits, and unbeknownst to the prince, kept an eye to the young heir's safety and well being. Alex Krycek was not a man to be dallied with, and therefore, neither was Prince Fox of Meridiem.

Alex took a deep breath and hefted the weight of the crossbow he now held in his hand. What he did today, had to be done to protect Prince Fox.

Alex lifted the bow, stroking its well-crafted shape with admiration and respect. He then took careful aim for King William's black heart, sparing only one more longing glance at his beautiful prince before releasing the deadly arrow. It's flight proved to be swift and true.

As the arrow pierced the chest of the king, the man fell to the floor without uttering a sound. Upon that signal, a dozen hidden assassins began to fire upon the royal family and their protectors. All were to die, with the exception of Prince Fox. His life was to be spared on threat of torture and death to his unfortunate killer.

The prince watched his father fall as if the world had slowed around him. As another arrow flew by the head of his mother, the prince dove for her. Sir Walter, seeing immediately that the royal family was under attack, grabbed for the prince.

Sir Walter fingers barely grazed the prince's tunic as the knight felt a deep, agonizing burn in his right side. The impact of the arrow sent the big knight back to impact violently with the hard stone floor.

Queen Christeena screamed shrilly as two arrows pierced her chest just as her son's body threw her to the floor. The prince scrambled to his knees beside his fallen mother, gently lifting her head to rest in his lap.

"Mother, no!"

She looked up at him through slitted, hazel eyes. "Forgive me, Fox." And she was gone. The prince allowed one great sob to escape his throat as his mother's blood covered his hands.

Prince Fox looked behind him to see Diana being forcefully carried from the hall by three large knights, screaming at the top of her lungs, and Sir Walter lying in large pool of blood. He scrambled back, pulling the knight out of range of the assassin's arrows. The royal guard dropped to the floor one by one, sitting ducks in a room surrounded by high, darkened balconies.

Mulder pushed the injured knight back against the wall, covering him with a heavy tapestry that hung there. He quickly pulled the arrow from Sir Walter's limp body. He used the velvet sash that had adorned his own shoulder, the one Sir Walter had so admired, to stop the flow of blood from the knight's wound.

The prince knew that the assassins would be looking for members of the royal family, and for him to stay beside his protector would mean certain death for Sir Walter. He quickly placed a kiss on the knight's forehead, and moved away from Skinner's place of concealment.

Alex moved quietly and silently down the staircase leading to the great hall below. He planned to get to Fox before Sir Spender's men could capture the pretty prince. Alex, unbeknownst to Spender, had his own agenda, which included taking Fox far away from the palace and any potential danger from the evil old knight.

Krycek saw the prince take down two knights with his sword. Alex smiled to see the prince fighting as dirty as any sailor on the docks of the Ulasian Ocean. As Fox turned toward his third attacker, another man stepped up behind him, and delivered a hard blow to the back of the prince's head. Alex winced as he saw Fox go down face first onto the stone floor. Two of Spender's men stepped forward to pull the unconscious prince roughly from the room.

Cursing under his breath, Alex pulled back into the shadows. He planned to follow the two hapless men who had taken Fox, and would now have to deal with a very lethal Alex Krycek. He had almost reached the door through which the prince had disappeared, when he was delayed by the attack of two members of the royal guard.

He was loath to kill members of the royal guard, Prince Fox was very fond of them. Bringing his sword up, hilt first, he managed to smash one in the face, taking him down. The second succumbed to a vicious kick to the knee. While he withered on the floor in pain, Alex stilled him with a fist delivered to the back of the neck. Unfortunately, in the time taken with the disposal of the guardsmen, he had lost the prince and his abductors.

* * *   
Great Hall   
Two Hours Later

Sir Walter woke to a terrible headache and the smell of blood and dust. He raised his head, groaning in agony. He felt the smothering press of heavy, old fabric all around him and a small hand laid on his shoulder.

"Be quiet. I'm not sure they're all gone yet."

"Who . . .who are you?" Skinner whispered. Even that small effort making his head throb.

"Lucy Householder." The brownie answered. "We have to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Where's . . .Fox?"

"Taken prisoner. No more talk, we have to go now."

"I have to find the prince.' Skinner tried to rise, the pain in his side almost unbearable. He felt the world start to grey around him as he lowered himself back to his prone position.

"Move slower, knight. You can't help the prince in this condition, and I can't help him at all. I'm afraid of Sir Spender."

"You won't even try to save Prince Fox?" Skinner sat up more slowly and more successfully this time.

"Prince Fox understands. He's the only one who understands. Now let's get out of here. I can't save the prince but I can save you. It's what he would want me to do."

The injured knight, with the assistance of the small, frightened brownie, managed to painfully make his way out of the castle and to the prince's favorite manner of escape, the moat gate.

It took the brooding brownie and the grieving knight almost a day to reach the entrance to The Three's Endorus Mountain lair, where the sick and exhausted Sir Walter finally collapsed.

* * *   
Realm of Meridiem   
Royal Throne Room

King Spender, seated proudly on the throne, yanked on the leash attached to the collar of the young man kneeling at his feet. Prince Fox of Meridiem was sitting back on his heels, his knees spread widely apart, his wrists bound with rope in front of him. Naked but for a scrap of black leather barely covering his most private area, a matching leather collar, and golden nipple clamps attached to a heavy chain that hung down on his chest. His beautiful body was covered with the signs of his abuse, bruises, pinch marks, welts and several deep bites could clearly be seen. Mulder had barely enough strength left to groan as his head was once again jerked up and back by his cruel captor.

The prince had spent a miserable night in the dungeons, tied standing with his arms secured to the ceiling above, and his toes barely touching the dirty, cold floor. As far as the prince knew, there had been no one in the dungeon for decades, and its condition lent credence to that assumption. Mold covered the walls and floor in a thick, slimy shroud, while all type of bats, rats and other assorted vermin roamed freely and unmolested, seeing the restrained prince as nothing more than a potential source of food.

The pain in his back and shoulders had become almost unbearable as the long night wore on, especially since every time he nodded off he would be awakened by the burning agony of a leather strap whipping across his back.

They had come for him just before dawn. The prince had been roughly bathed in icy cold water but his wounds had remained unattended. Including a cut from the tip of a sword that he had gotten low on the front of his right hip. If it had it been a couple of inches lower, he would have been a big disappointment to Sir Walter and Dana the next time they chose to take him to their bed. It had seemed little more than a scratch at first, but now it ached with infection. Sir Spender seemed little concerned, since the wound was covered by the leather loincloth and didn't mar the beauty of his pretty new slave.

Mulder looked around the room with fever-bright eyes. It was filled to capacity with crude, rowdy foreign knights. Even more than had attended the tournament. He assumed all of his family, the royal court and the royal guard had all been killed. He wondered if Sir Walter had escaped with his life. He dared not ask.

Suddenly the prince's chin was grasped in sadistic, bruising fingers. Mulder looked up into the heartless eyes of Sir Arnold. "So, my pretty boy, not so high and mighty now, are you?"

"Go to . . .Hell."

Sir Arnold released his jaw, only to bring the back of his hand down hard against the prince's mouth. "Impudent brat, I'll show you what Hell is really like." The infuriated knight raised his hand for another blow but was stopped by King Spender's low, dangerous voice.

"Ruin that face, and you'll live long enough to regret it, Sir Arnold!"

"This pup has insulted me once too often. I demand satisfaction."

King Spender grinned down at the disoriented prince, swaying slightly as he sat quietly at his feet. "He's due for another dose of my strap anyway."

The prince glanced up at the sturdy table that was set a few feet in front of King Spender. There was nothing on the table, save a wide strip of black leather. Mulder had already felt that evil strap twice today. He wasn't sure he could take another whipping and not humiliate himself by crying out.

"I insist that I, myself, be allowed to deliver the punishment!" Sir Arnold demanded.

"No one," King Spender growled, "touches the boy but me."

Sir Arnold started to protest but one of his companion knights laid a cautioning hand on his arm. The black knight looked more closely at King Spender's face and knew that to argue further would mean his own death. He turned instead to prepare the prince for punishment.

The room spun and tilted, as the prince was jerked to his feet, dragged several paces and then slammed face down onto the table. He could hear or see nothing for several moments as the room grayed out around him.

He was brought back to the reality of his situation by the burning lash of the strap across his bare backside. The infected cut on his pelvis was driven into the edge of the table, competing with the strap for degree of pain. The leather landed again, this time across his shoulders. Mulder gritted his teeth in agony, refusing to scream. Spender would enjoy that too much.

The third strike, again across his bottom, caused the now oozing cut to be shoved into the unforgiving wooden edge of the table once more. Mulder was powerless to stop the scream that escaped his lips as he collapsed to lay bonelessly across the table.

The king threw down the strap. Moving closer to the table, he kicked the prince's unresponsive legs further apart, and reached into his own legging to free his swollen, throbbing member. Just as he prepared to shove himself inside the tight, hot opening that lay in front of him, an arrow whistled through the air to land a hare's breath from King Spender's left foot.

The dark knight bellowed with rage. This was the third time this had happened. The minute he started to possess the pretty prince, arrows would descend on him out of nowhere. And the vile creature responsible could not be found.

"Find that archer! I will have his head or I will have yours!"

As several of the dark knights scrambled to do his bidding, King Spender again prepared to take what was now his, arrows be damned. As his swollen member neared the prince, another arrow whizzed past him, this time grazing his left bicep. He screamed in pain and surprise, grabbing for his now bleeding arm. The distress and anger caused the knight's erection to wither instantly. He quickly stuffed it back in his leggings, glaring around the room, daring anyone to make note of his momentary inadequacy.

Realm of Meridiem Lair of The Three

Sir Walter groaned and opened his eyes as far a possible. That turning out to be mere slits, his head pounding with every beat of his heart. He looked around him. Rock. Rock everywhere. He carefully glanced to his left to see the brownie, Lucy Householder, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, head resting in her arms which were wrapped tightly around her bent legs.

"Lu . . .Lucy?"

The brownie raised her head. Her sad, nondescript green eyes on the knight. Her face was a mask of wary apprehension. Without speaking, she scooted closer to him, lifting a cup of water to his lips.

The knight drank greedily until Lucy pulled the cup from his lips. "That's enough. I don't want you getting sick all over me again."

Sir Walter tried to pull himself to a sitting position. It took three tries but finally he sat on his pallet. A bit wobbly but upright nonetheless. Lucy had scurried back over to sit against the wall, watching him closely.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Thirty-six hours." Byers said. Skinner turned to see he and Frohike approaching his pallet.

"Thirty-six hours! I have to go to Prince Fox!"

Byers gently pushed the knight back down onto his pallet. "We know. There's no telling what the evil Sir Spender will do to our prince. We have to rescue him. But first you have to eat something. It won't help anyone if we end up carrying you most of the way back to the palace."

Skinner took the bread and cheese that Frohike handed him, along with some more water. "Do you have a plan for getting Fox out of the castle?"

Skinner became concerned when he saw the two men staring at Lucy. He glanced over at the brownie, who was now looking decidedly stubborn and hostile.

"I told you I can't help you."

"You know the dungeons of the palace better than anyone. We need you to help us get in, and then get out without being seen." Byers reminded. "Prince Fox needs you, Lucy."

"I don't want to be needed. I was kept prisoner in those catacombs and dungeons for seven years. It was one of Sir Spender's men who did it. I'm not going back there. Not to help anyone. I only take care of myself now."

"Not even for the prince?" Frohike asked.

Lucy looked ready to cry. No one had ever treated her like a real person. No one except Prince Fox. She loved him as much as she was capable of loving anyone after what had happened to her.

As a very young child, Lucy had been kidnaped and taken far away from the brownie village of Aspan Mia. Her abductor had been driven by demons, unable to see that a child would need more than to live in the cold, dank confines of the palace dungeons. Prince Fox had finally found her but it had been too late. Lucy not only did not know how to live among real people anymore, she literally hated them. All of them. All except her beautiful knight in shining armor, Prince Fox.

She eyed the three men who were now watching her intently. "I can't go back to the dungeons. I can't help you rescue the prince. I'm not strong enough, and I don't want to help anyone."

"I think you do." Sir Walter said gently. Lucy raised her eyes to meet his. She blinked several times. Looked away, then slammed her fist against the rock wall behind her.

"I . . .I'll try." She whispered.

Skinner turned to the other two men. "We need to contact Dana. She should go with us. The prince may need healing when we get him out."

Byers and Frohike looked at each other again. When they failed to make eye contact with him, Skinner began to become concerned.

"What? What is it?"

Byers cleared his throat. "It's the Sorceress Dana, Sir Walter. She's been captured by the Rubelite. Their Rain King is holding her prisoner on Thunder Mountain."

Sir Walter's head shot up. "They were right!"

"Who was right, Sir Walter?" Byers asked carefully.

"That . . .that . . . thing. Mr. X or Deep Throat or . . . hell, I don't know what it's name was. Big ugly thing, with two heads. It said Dana would be stolen by the Rubelite and must be returned or the moon would fall on something! And Fox! They . . .it said that Fox need fear the evil from Caspion. Sir Arnold is from Caspion!"

Skinner lifted panicked eyes to Frohike. "What's a Rodondo beet root?"

Byers and Frohike exchanged another look. "Sir Walter, just how hard <did> you hit your head when you fell?" Asked Frohike.

The End Part 6

 

* * *

 

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 7  
By: DiAnn  
  
Rating: NC17 - SLASH/ language/ mild violence  
Category: AU / Fantasy / BDSM / m/m Slash  
Warning: Mulder-Skinner Slash/ Sk/Sc/M  
If you don't like this kind of thing, or you are underage, go somewhere else . . . Please! I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to hear from your Mama.  
Spoiler: Through Season 6.  
Summary: Alternate Universe - Kings and palaces and handsome soldiers for hire.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Krycek or anyone else from the X-Files. I am borrowing them without permission and am obviously not receiving money for this stuff. We all know who they really belong to, CC, Fox and lots of other people but again, not me.  
Special thanks to Jo who edited for me. Don't let her try to fool you, she is no less a task master than Nicole.  
DiAnn's Page can be found at Mulder Torture Anonymous: [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]

* * *

Knight Time in the Realm - Part 7  
By: DiAnn

Sir Walter followed the sullen little brownie through the dark, dank underbelly of the castle. His injured side still hurt like the devil, but he wasn't about to let his companions know about his discomfort. The Three had wanted him to rest for another day but that just wasn't possible. Every warning alarm that he'd developed in his days on the battlefield was shouting at him. He <had> to get to Fox and he <had> to get there fast.

"How much further, Lucy?"

"We get there when we get there. If you don't like the way I'm taking you, find someone else."

The knight sighed heavily. Lucy was frightened, more than frightened, she was terrified, and it had manifested as petulant hostility to everyone in the rescue party. Men whose nerves were already stretched to the point of breaking with their own fear and concern for Prince Fox.

"Listen you little pint-sized . . ."

Sir Walter turned to still the rest of the comment from the man following behind him. "She's just scared and tired, Frohike. We've traveled all night, and we haven't had time to stop for a moment for rest or food."

"Well, I'm tired and scared too but I still manage to keep a civil tongue in my head."

"Yeah, right man." Langly snorted from directly behind the little man.

"Listen here, you long-haired . . ."

"Frohike!" Sir Walter reprimanded as he grabbed Lucy's arm to stop her. It was immediately shaken off but still accomplished the intended task. Skinner gathered the group around him. "Enough bickering. The prince needs us to rescue him and we can't do that if we're at each other's throats. Now Lucy, please tell us how close we are to the passageway that leads to the great hall."

"Just a few more minutes." Lucy almost looked sorry. This was more of a shock to the four men than some of the more interesting wildlife they had found in the bowels of the ancient palace.

"Good. Now is everyone ready. We don't know what we'll find and, I for one, will not leave here with my life unless the prince is with me."

"Agreed." The Three echoed, although their voices shook slightly as they said the word. Lucy remained quiet, her eyes never meeting those of her fellow travelers, her plain, brooding little face etched with a fear and grief.

It turned out to be remarkably easy to gain access to the secret door that led to a dark corner of the great hall. The dim, pre-dawn light barely reaching it's inky depths. The five intruders watched quietly from their hiding place. The large room was filled to capacity with unfamiliar knights still sleeping off the effects of last night's celebration. Many a head would be muddled and throbbing with pain this morning. And many a sword would be too slow to protect it's bearer, if worse came to worse with this rescue attempt.

The dark warriors all lay about the great hall, in various states of undress, snoring loudly. All stank of too much wine and too little prudence. Some with their arms wrapped around unwilling ladies of the court, a few bedded down with more willing serving girls, and still others had chosen to find pleasure with their fellow soldiers. They were all unprepared and totally vulnerable. They thought themselves safe in the castle. They would find that they had thought wrong, should the prince's safety come into question.

Laying a finger to his lips in a reminded warning for absolute quiet, Sir Walter and The Three left Lucy to wait at the entrance to the secret tunnels, while they went to find Prince Fox.

The search took much less time than they had anticipated. Sir Spender lay sprawled on the throne, his empty wine goblet hanging loosely from his limp fingers. Several of his most trusted knights lay on the floor at his feet, deep in the naive sleep of the foolish and the well inebriated.

The naked prince was also asleep, on his knees by the side of the royal throne, leaning heavily on the ornately carved arm of the gilded chair. A leather collar surrounded his neck, a leash fastened haphazardly to Sir Spender's right wrist. The prince was shivering, and breathing in short little pants. That worried Sir Walter more than the bruises that he could see liberally adorning the slender body.

Signaling Langly and Byers to wait for them with their crossbows at the ready, Frohike and Sir Walter carefully and quietly circled around the room towards their captive prince.

When they neared the throne, Frohike raised his knife, prepared to kill Sir Spender as soon as he was near the evil old knight. Sir Walter stilled his hand with an iron grip around his wrist, shaking his head vigorously in the negative. Frohike looked angry enough to chew iron spikes but wisely chose to hold his arguments for later.

Sir Walter raised his hand, telling Frohike to wait where he was, while the knight slipped quietly up to where the prince was tethered like a dog. He carefully placed one hand over Fox's mouth to still any outburst. The gesture was unnecessary. The prince's head merely lolled back against him, not sleeping as he had first thought, but unconscious.

Sir Walter cursed to himself and quickly put his knife to the leash that help the collar on the prince to the hand of Sir Spender. The leather slit like hot butter under the deadly, sharp blade. The knight quickly dragged the now freed prince away from the throne, swiftly throwing him over one broad shoulder and signaling for Frohike to follow him back to where the others waited.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Frohike hissed.

Skinner looked down at the angry little man. "We can't take the chance now. Not with the prince's life in our hands. We'll kill him, but not today, my friend."

Frohike grudgingly nodded as he and Sir Walter, with their precious burden, hurried to join the others. The four men allowed Lucy to once again lead them into the deep underground tunnels that honeycombed the ancient castle.

A soft hand on his arm stopped Sir Walter's careful steps as he endeavored to avoid the more slimy patches of mold and moss on the stone floor under his feet.

"Is he . . .is he hurt bad?" Lucy whispered. "I shouldn't have left him here. I should have listened to you."

"Lucy, it wasn't your fault. You were right to make me leave, I was in no condition to fight, and one lone brownie could not have saved him. Now, let's get him out of here before those soted fools awaken. Can we get to the stables from here? I fear the prince will never make it if we try to walk back to the cave."

"This way." Lucy turned to the left, followed closely by the four very worried rescuers.

The all but abandoned stable proved to be a treasure trove. Three dark knights slept entwined in each others arms on the sweet smelling hay in the loft. Their loud snores could be heard as soon as the large double doors were opened a crack.

Carefully opening the gate to one stall, Sir Walter was surprised by a little boy curled up in one corner, watching him and the giant feet of his horse with equal wariness.

Sir Walter tried to smile reassuringly to the child. "What's your name, page?"

"Royce, sir knight. What . . .what have you done to Prince Fox?" Sir Walter almost smiled. Though clearly scared out of his wits, the little boy whispered the words more as a threat than a question.

"The prince will soon be safe, but I'm not sure I can say the same for you. Would you like to come with me to help protect your prince?"

The little boy nodded adamantly as he rose from the tight ball he had made of his small body. He quickly darted around the knight, and made his way toward the back of the stables. Sir Walter started to pursue him but then thought better of it. His first priority was the prince. He couldn't risk Fox to save anyone, even a defenseless young boy.

As the four men quietly led their horses out the back door of the castle, Sir Walter was surprised to see the little boy come barreling out of the stable, his small arms full to overflowing.

"Merchant cloaks and clothing for the prince, it will aid our escape, my lord, " Royce replied to Skinner's raised brow. The knight took the offering and allowed Langly to lift the boy up to sit in front of Frohike in his saddle. Lucy was already seated, waiting for Byers to mount in front of her.

After Sir Walter was on top of his well trained steed, Langly and Byer's wrapped the prince in one of the great cloth cloaks and lifted him to settle in front of the knight. Sir Walter pulled the great hood down to cover Fox's face completely. Disguised as much as possible, the four horsemen made their way toward the little used south gate of the castle.

"Who goes there?" Shouted a groggy voice.

"Merely poor merchants, sir guard. We wish to continue on with our journey to the south, to Beglavah."

"Go back. No one leaves the castle under orders from King Spender."

"Of course." Skinner replied congenially. "We have no wish to disobey our new and most honored king. Could you perhaps tell me where we might find a healer?" Skinner nodded toward the tightly wrapped figure in his arms. "I fear my son has come down with the plague."

"The plague!" The guards began to quickly lower the gate. "Are you mad, man, get him out of here."

Sir Walter nodded from the folds of his hood. "I fear we'll not be welcome anywhere now."

"You fear right. Now be gone with you."

They had almost reached the open gate when they were stopped by an angry shout. They looked up to see a man in a captain of the guard uniform approaching their position. "Wait! Let me see your boy's face. I want to be sure he is indeed affected by the black death, but don't get too close to me, mind you."

Skinner felt a moment of panic when, without warning, an arrow flew from above and buried itself in the captain's barrel chest. The other guards immediately turned toward the area from which they thought the arrow might have come, completely forgetting about the group of merchants taking this opportunity to leave the castle.


End file.
